Almas de Papel
by VF-19
Summary: Dos almas muy parecidas, con las mismas tragedias y con una historia que contar...NaruxInoxTayu?
1. Tragedias,Llegada, aqui vamos!

Para comenzar, los personajes NO me pertenecen (por desgracia), son de Masashi Kishimoto, aclarado esto, comencemos...

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, quince años cumplidos, cabellos rubios y ojos azules eran su distintivo.

Desde pequeño, el fue rechazado por la mayoría de las personas, ser huérfano de padres en una ciudad consumida por el capitalismo y la posición social, no era nada fácil.

A veces pensaba, que si no fuera por la fama de su progenitor, quizás no le iría tan mal. Su padre, el Kyuubi, como fué conocido en los barrios bajos, era el asesino y contrabandista más temido de la ciudad de Konoha. Era el principal jefe de la mafia de la ciudad, hasta que un día, fue emboscado y asesinado por la policía.

Por otro lado, a veces reflexionaba que habría pasado si su madre no hubiese muerto durante el parto. Ella era una importante ejecutiva de negocios en la ciudad, y era muy reconocida en toda la región. Si ella siguiera viva, quizás tendría una casa con todas las comodidades a la cual llamar "hogar".

La historia de sus padres era muy extraña, incluso para él¿Una gran ejecutiva enamorada y casada con el jefe de la mafia? Cada cosas que se ven en este mundo, pensó.

A pesar de todo, tuvo la suerte de conocer a su abuelo, el cuál poseía un empleo no tan remunerado en una revista para caballeros, pero aún así nada les faltaba ni les sobraba.

Su vida en la escuela era otra historia, gracias a la mala fama de su padre, nadie se atrevía a hablarle ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. A veces tenía problemas con los otros chicos, los cuáles terminaban en sendas peleas, y en su pronta expulsión.

Sin embargo, gracias a que su Abuelo era amigo de la Directora del colegio Konoha, fue admitido al instante, y estaba por comenzar un año escolar en una nueva escuela.

Esa mañana, salió sin muchos ánimos de su modesta casa.

-Bien- dijo- aqui vamos, a comenzar de nuevo, en una nueva escuela.

Sin embargo, ese día tenía pintas de no ser como otro cualquiera.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, otra historia se escribía.

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, caminaba rumbo al colegio. Antes de la muerte de sus padres, era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Hace seis meses, ellos habían salido de viaje a la ciudad de la Arena,viaje del cuál ellos jamás regresaron.

Se sintió devastada, y sola, pero su dolor se intensificó cuando la fortuna de la familia fue embargada por deudas pendientes y los acreedores de su padre.

De pronto, no tenía nada, ahora tenía que trabajar por las tardes para poder mantenerse y pagar sus estudios.

Su vida social en el colegio se despĺomó. Sus amigos y admiradores le dieron la espalda, eso no le había importado tanto como la traición de la que fue objeto, su amiga, su mejor amiga de la infancia, la había traicionado cuando conquistó al chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Aquello la devastó por completo, por lo cuál evitaba hablar con la mayoría de sus compañeros del colegio, no quería ser herida, no de nuevo.

La rubia siguió su camino, se detuvo en una esquina a esperar el autobús que la llevaba al colegio. Miró su reloj de pulsera, todavía estaba a tiempo, el autobús no tardaría en pasar.

Cruzando la calle, en la esquina opuesta, él chico rubio se dispuso a cruzar la vía asfáltica para llegar a la estación. Esperó a que el semáforo peatonal cambiara a verde, cruzó la avenida y llegó hasta la caseta donde se detenía el autobús.

-Disculpa- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio- Tienes hora?-

-Sí- respondió ella- faltan treinta minutos para las ocho-

-Gracias- dijo el con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo cuál provocó un leve sonrojo en ella.

-Colegio Konoha?- inquirió ella reconociendo el uniforme de él-

-Efectivamente- dijo el rubio- supongo que tu también vas allí, lo digo por el uniforme-

-Desde luego- sonrió ella- Hoy comienzo el tercer grado-

-Que coincidencia- dijo él entusiasmado- yo también-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo ella- nunca te había visto por aquí-

-Soy nuevo en el barrio- le respondió tranquilamente el chico-

-Ahora lo entiendo- ella se llevó una mano a la sien- es por eso que tu rostro se me hacía poco conocido...emm...este... -la chica se puso nerviosa y lo miró, el comprendió el mensaje-

-Naruto Uzumaki- sonrió el chico tendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo- de los Uzumaki-

-Es un placer Naruto- dijo la chica respondiéndole el saludo- Ino Yamanaka, de los Yamanaka- sonrió la Ella-

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas al darse cuenta que su forma de presentarse había sido muy graciosa.

-Bien parece que allí viene nuestro autobus- dijo él-

-Es cierto, pensé que se había retrasado- respondió Ino-

-Bien en marcha entonces-

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la unidad, y por conveniencia se sentaron en la misma banca. El autobús prosiguió su marcha hasta la siguiente estación, lapso que duraría aproximadamente quince minutos.

Naruto e Ino platicaban amenamente en tanto el autobús llegaba a su destino. Sabían que en la próxima caseta ambos tendrían que bajarse para llegar al instituto.

Ino le iba contando al chico nuevo todo lo que tenía que saber acerca del colegio. Naruto se divertía escuchando las recomendaciones e indicaciones de la chica. Ella lo notó y le dió un ligero golpe en la cabeza a manera de reproche. El no se inmutó y se sonrojo ante la actitud de la chica.

Por fin el autobús se detuvo enfrente del colegio Konoha. El par de rubios se bajó y entraron al colegio.

-Disculpa si debo dejarte- dijo Naruto- pero tengo que presentarme con la directora para saber a qué grupo seré asignado-

-No hay problema- respondió Ino- nos veremos a la hora del almuerso, creo que tengo suficiente para ambos- al tiempo le mostró una caja de almuerso en una pañoleta-

-Es una promesa- dijo él-

Y así ambos se despidieron. Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de la directora. Ino a su salón de clases.

La rubia se sentó en su lugar, y sonrió para si. Aquél encuentro con aquel chico le alegró el día. Pensó si lo volvería a ver a la hora del almuerzo como habían quedado.

De pronto, levantó la vista y otra vez la escena del semestre pasado se repetía. Una chica pelirrosa abrazando a un moreno. Ya se había resignado a la relación de su examiga con el chico que ella quería conquistar. La pelirrosa prácticamente le estaba extrangulando el brazo al moreno, él por su parte parecía indiferente ante la actitud de la chica y el constante parloteo que se mandaba.

Aquella escena era como una daga en su corazón, últimamente no le afectaba tanto como al principio, pero se sentía incomoda todavía por lo sucedido. Intentó despejar su mente mirando en dirección a la ventana, la cuál daba a la calle.

La rubia observó la caseta desde su aula, y comenzó a pensar de nuevo en aquél rubio que acababa de conocer.

En la dirección, el ambiente era tenso, el silencio parecía sepulcral, tanto que incluso se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca.

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de recepción, sabía que la próxima vez que la oficina de la dirección se abriera, sería su turno de entrar para encararse con la directora.

-"Recuerda comportarte bien con ella, y jamás hacerla enojar ni mucho menos faltarle el respeto"- las palabras de su abuelo retumbaban en su mente- "es muy temperamental y te puedes arrepentir jajajajajaja"-

-"Yo no le veo la gracia"- pensó el rubio-"Mi abuelo y sus amigos, si el es extraño, ya me imagino a esta señora"-

La puerta se abrió y el rubio vió salir a una chica de cabellera rosada,la cuál cubría con un pasamontañas negro,su uniforme tenía ciertos toques de que le gustaba el estilo punk y la música de heavy metal. Esta chica tenía cara de pocos amigos y daba la impresión de que se metía constantemente en problemas.

La chica miró al rubio, de forma retadora, él hizo lo mismo con ella. Un par de ojos rojos, frios e indiferentes se cruzaron con otro par de ojos azules. Ella hizo una mueca de superioridad, cosa que no inmutó a Naruto.

-Otro problema de éstos y repetirás el curso- se oyó una voz autoritaria provenir del interior de la oficina de la directora-

-No se preocupe- respondió fríamente la chica mirando hacia el interior de la oficina- le prometo que no volverá a pasar... por ahora- dijo ésto último en un susurro, que solamente ella y el rubio escucharon-

La chica se retiró de la dirección y salió rumbo al pasillo que daba a las aulas y al patio del colegio. Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de jóvenes.

-Tayuya no entiende, cada día se mete en más problemas- se volvió a escuchar la misma voz desde el interior de la oficina-

Naruto volvió su atención a la oficina de la directora.

-Pero áun así es una buena estudiante- respondió una segunda voz, pero mucho más jóven que la primera-

-Pero no tiene remedio, es muy rebelde- dijo la primera voz- por cierto, ya llegó el nuevo estudiante?-

-Iré a ver- dijo la segunda voz-

Naruto recuperó la compostura, y se sentó de manera correcta esperando su turno.

Una mujer de negra cabellera de no más de veinticinco años salió de la oficina, la cuál llamó la atención del rubio.

-Hola- dijo ella- tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki, te estabamos esperando- sonrió la chica-

-Hola- saludó alegremente el chico- mucho gusto ¿puedo pasar?-

-Desde luego- dijo ella-

Naruto se encaminó a la oficina de la dirección, en su interior vio a otra mujer rubia que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que su abuelo, solamente que se veía mucho más jóven.

-Buenos días- dijo él algo nervioso- Soy Naruto Uzumaki-

La mujer despegó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando y encaró al chico.

-Buenos días chico- dijo ella en tono serio- tú debes ser el nieto de Jiraiya- se acomodó bien en su silla -

-Veo que está muy bien enterada- dijo el chico-"Ella debe ser la famosa amiga de la que tanto habla mi abuelo"-

-Shizune, cierra la puerta por favor y déjanos solos un momento- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la jóven-

-Está bien, Tsunade-sensei- respondió la chica cerrando la puerta de la dirección.

Naruto había estado en otras ocasiones frente a un director o directora, y nunca se había inmutado, salvo ésta ocasión. Por alguna razón que el no lograba explicar, ésta señora imponía respeto.

-Y bien- la rubia finalmente se atrevió a romper el hielo- cuentame¿qué ha sido del viejo Jiraiya?-

-Él ahora trabaja en una revista- respondió el chico jugando con la punta de sus dedos levemente apenado-

-En la Icha-Icha?- inquirió la rubia con cierto aire divertido-

-Esa misma- dijo el chico agachando la cabeza-

-Jajajajajajaja- la directora sonrió en una discreta carcajada-

Naruto no comprendía esa extraña actitud de aquella "vieja" maestra, hace un momento estaba demasiado seria y ahora era la más risueña del lugar.

-Ese viejo pervertido no ha cambiado en nada- dijo la directora poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana-

-Veo que lo conoce muy bien- añadió el rubio-

-¿Conocerlo?- dijo ella con acento sarcástico- lo conozco desde antes de que nacieras y sé hasta donde es capaz de llegar con sus perversiones-

Naruto de pronto se puso azul del susto, esa era una faceta que él no conocía de su abuelo, sabía que era pervertido, pero no hasta tal punto...

-Pasando a asuntos importantes- dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de chico Kyuubi- él personalmente me encargó de que te aceptara en éste colegio pese a tu historial académico-

-No es mi culpa que mi historial tenga tantas "cicatrices"- respondió el chico apretando sus puños- la mala fama de mi padre siempre me precede-

-Entiendo- dijo ella, mirándolo y sentándose nuevamente enfrente de él- es por esa misma razón por la que no quiero problemas ¿Entendido?-

-Ha...Hai- respondió Naruto con aire sumiso, ya qué debía admitir que aquél tono de voz que ella usaba, le daba cierto temor- será como usted diga-

-Eso espero chico- dijo la directora- por tu bien espero que así sea...

-Podría decirme cuál será mi nuevo salón de clases?-

-Pero qué distracción la mía- La directora salió afuera y llamó de nuevo a la jóven-

La chica de cabellos negros entró de nuevo y se puso de pie frente al chico.

-Ella es Shizune- dijo Tsunade- es mi asistente, la conociste al entrar-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Naruto sonriendo- de hecho ella fué la que me hizo pasar hace un momento-

-Bien- dijo la rubia- Shizune, lleva a nuestro joven amigo a su respectivo salón de clases-

-Hai Tsunade-Sensei- respondió la chica, e hizo un ademán para que Naruto la siguiera-

El rubio se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir a la joven, no sin antes despedirse de la directora.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Naruto-

-Nos vemos chico- dijo Tsunade- espero no verte muy seguido por aquí- añadió en tono de broma-

-No se preocupe, prometo no dar tantos problemas-

-Eso espero- dijo ella- aunque lo dudo-bromeó de nuevo-

Naruto y Shizune salieron de la oficina, se dirigían fuera de la sala de espera, cuando nuevamente fueron abordados por la directora.

-Shizune-

-Sí Tsunade-sensei?-

-Si vez a Shikamaru Nara, dile que venga a verme-

-De acuerdo, como usted diga-

Acto seguido Tsunade cerró la puerta de su oficina y Shizune y Naruto salieron rumbo al pasillo.

-Vas a Tercero no es cierto?- inquirió la chica-

-Sí- dijo él- hasta que curso se imparte aquí?-

-Hasta tercero de preparatoria- respondió ella mirando sonriendo al rubio-

-Wow- respondió el chico.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo, Naruto observaba a los demás jóvenes de su alrededor, algunos lo miraban con desprecio, otros con temor y las chicas se alejaban cuando el se acercaba.

-"De nuevo pagando tus pecados eh papa?"- pensó el chico-

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Shizune deteniéndose frente al Salón marcado con el 3-B-

-Llegó la hora de que conozca a mis nuevos compañeros de clases Dattebayo!!!- exclamó el rubio con emocion...

Aqui estoy con una nueva historia, despues de algunos años de "ausencia" xD jajaja, bien, necesito opiniones, porfavor dejen reviews, y asi veo si la continuo o ahi la dejo XDD, jajaja, no se preocupen, kisas tarde en actualizar, pero eso si, será muy interesante, creanme, o al menos, una historia un poco diferente a lo que están acostumbrados, ya saben diferente al tipo de "Romance meloso y bla bla bla"... hasta luego gentes...


	2. Impresiones, ¿enemiga?

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo, estoy tejiendo ésto poco a poco, no se desesperen jajaja, y respondiendo a un review de alguien, habrá cierto NaruxTayu, en algunos capítulos jajaja, pero si quieren saber como va sigan leyendo...

Antes de comenzar el segundo capitulo, Los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen, y ya después de aclarar ésto, aquí vamos:

Shizune puso la mano en la pomo de la puerta y giró el mismo haciendo ademán de entrar.

-Será mejor que esperes un momento- dijo ella mirando al rubio-

-Bueno, como digas- suspiró Naruto apagando un poco su emoción-

Dentro del salón de clases, un profesor de unos treinta años, cabello plateado, traje azul marino y media cara cubierta con una bufanda negra,explicaba la teoría de la relatividad a sus alumnos. El ambiente era aburrido, para la mayoría de sus pupilos.

Shizune se había quedado en el marco de la puerta del aula, y discretamente hizo una señal al profesor para que se acercara. Éste entendió el mensaje y se dispuso a interrumpir su clase.

-Nara, estás a cargo, ahora vuelvo- dijo el maestro a uno de los alumnos de la primera fila-

-Tsk, qué problemático- respondió un chico de cabellera negra, atada con una coleta-

El profesor salió a encontrarse con Shizune, la cuál le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera al pasillo.

-Disculpa la interrupción Kakashi-sensei- dijo la chica- pero es algo importante-

-Más importante que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein?- inquirió el peligris-

-Bueno, no tanto- respondió Shizune jugando con la punta de sus dedos- en realidad se trata sobre éste chico- dijo señalando al rubio que miraba curioso la charla de los dos adultos-

Kakashi observó en dirección a donde Shizune señaló con la mano, y observó detenidamente al rubio al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la ceja del único ojo que tenía visible.

-"Típico chico alborotador"- pensó el peligris- "bien, ésto será interesante"- sonrió-

-"Pero qué tipo mas extraño"- pensó el rubio al observar bien a su nuevo profesor, lo que mas le llamó la atención era la manera tan "extravagante" de vestir de éste- "Cielos, si la directora era rara, éste es aún mas"-

-Cuál es tu nombre amigo?- preguntó alegremente Kakashi-

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki- respondió nervioso el chico-

-"Uzumaki, donde habré oido ese nombre antes?"- pensó Kakashi- Bien, no importa, yo soy Kakashi Hatake- y extendió su mano en señal de saludo, mismo que fué correspondido por el rubio-

-Disculpen, pero debo retirarme- dijo Shizune- hoy día tenemos mucho trabajo administrativo en la dirección-

-Ve en paz Shizune- dijo Kakashi en un tono relajado- lo cuidaré muy bien-

-Te lo encargo- añadió Shizune sonriendo, y se encaminó de regreso a la oficina de la directora-

Kakashi se dirigió a Naruto haciéndole ademán para que lo acompañara dentro del aula de clases.

-Bienvenido a bordo chico- dijo sonriente-

-Gracias, Dattebayo- respondió un poco más animado el rubio-

Naruto siguió a Kakashi al interior del aula, el cuál para sorpresa de Kakashi seguía en orden, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que de seguro habría una batalla campal de bolas de papel de un lado para el otro del salón.

Todos los pupilos dirigieron la mirada hacia el frente cuando el profesor ingresó de regreso, y a algunos les sorprendió que el profesor no regresara solo.

De todos los alumnos, la que más se sorprendió fue cierta rubia, ya que de inmediato lo reconoció y se alegró mucho de volver a verlo.

-Disculpen el retraso- dijo Kakashi- desde hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante- y observando al rubio añadió- su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero que sean buenos con él y que puedan ayudarle en lo que necesite-

-Mu...mucho gusto- dijo Naruto sonrojándose ante la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros de clases-

Como era de esperarse, algunos cuchicheaban por lo bajo, otros lo miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, algunas chicas lo miraban con terror y otras más se reían entre sí al mirarlo.

-Bueno, ahora a ver donde te acomodamos- dijo Kakashi- Es cierto, hay un lugar disponible al lado de Yamanaka-

Ino se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, y al mismo tiempo se alegró, ya que al parecer su nuevo amigo estaría junto a ella.

Naruto por su parte al escuchar aquél apellido sintió que se le salía el alma por la sorpresa, se trataría de la misma chica de la caseta?

El rubio avanzó hacia el centro del salón, y al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, definitivamente, era la misma chica, cosa que alegró mucho al rubio.

-Parece ser que seremos compañeros- le dijo sonriendo a Ino, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a tomar su lugar-

-Eso parece- dijo la chica con la misma sonrisa-

-Bien, ya que el chico nuevo se acomodó en su sitio, prestenme atención- dijo Kakashi- Cuando einstein propuso la teoría de la relatividad, lo que en realidad quería enseñarnos era...-

Y así transcurrió una hora desde que Kakashi, parloteaba alabando a Einstein, que gracias a él la humanidad tenía energía nuclear y también se habían inventado las bombas atómicas, cosas, que al parecer a la mayoría de sus alumnos les parecían trivialidades.

-Siempre es así de aburrido?- preguntó Naruto susurrando dirigiéndose a la rubia-

-Algunas veces- respondió la chica con el mismo tono de voz- pero la mayoría de sus clases son divertidas- añadió con una sonrisa pícara-

El timbre en el pasillo, por fin sonó, anunciando el principio del primer receso de clases.

-Qué bien!!!- exclamó cierto chico de cabellera castaña y aspecto obeso, el cuál se encontraba detrás de Naruto- Es hora de comer!!! Me muero de Hambre!!!-

-No seas escandaloso Chouji- le dijo otro chico que llevaba un cachorro sobre su hombro derecho- debes dejar de gritar tanto, asustas a Akamaru-

-Aún no entiendo como te dejaron tenerlo en la escuela- dijo el chico obeso-

-Es por que a diferencia tuya, el si está bien entrenado- dijo el chico del perro con una gran carcajada-

-Ahora me las pagaras Kiba- dijo el obeso avalanzandose sobre Kiba-

Kiba esquivó el ataque de Chouji, el cual fue a caer sobre el sitio del chico perro. Ino se levantó de su lugar y fué hasta donde se encontraba Chouji y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estas bien Chouji?- inquirió ella-

-No te preocupes- dijo Chouji- no fue nada-

-Deberías ponerte a dieta- añadió la chica ayudando a limpiarse al chico-

-Quee??!!!!- exclamó Chouji aterrado- Noo!!!! eso nunca!!!!!!-

Naruto observó la escena divertido. Al mirar hacia el frente, notó a una chica muy hermosa que podría rivalizar con su nueva amiga. Una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. El chico se sonrojó ante la escena.

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas populares del colegio, pero como te podrás dar cuenta, muy inaccesible para muchos- dijo el Chico del cachorro dirigiéndose al rubio-

-Eh?- dijo Naruto mirando al castaño- disculpa?-

-Qué intransigencia la mia- respondió el castaño- Soy Kiba Inozuka-

-Mucho gusto Kiba- dijo Naruto y saludando al chico perro-

-Veo que también conoces a Ino- añadió el Inozuka mirando a la rubia mientras ayudaba a Chouji-

-Sí- dijo Naruto- tuve el gusto de conocerla esta mañana-

-Ya veo- dijo Kiba- Sabías que ella y Haruno hace algún tiempo eran amigas?-

-Amigas?- inquirió sorprendido Naruto- lo dices en serio?-

-Hai- dijo el chico perro- es una larga y triste historia- dándole una palmada en el hombro al rubio-

-Naruto-kun- dijo Ino interrumpiendo la charla de ambos chicos- te parece si vamos a almorzar afuera?- preguntó Ino tomando la caja del almuerso y disponiéndose a salir del aula-

-Claro Ino-chan- respondió el rubio levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a seguir a la rubia- Nos vemos luego Kiba- dijo Naruto sonriendo-

Kiba respondió el gesto de Naruto y se volteó a observar a su compañero con quien había tenido la pelea.

-Eres un desgraciado Kiba!!!- dijo Chouji molesto-

-Calma, calma- dijo Kiba sin inmutarse- te parece si te compenso invitándote un tazón de Ramen?-

-Lo dices en serio?- inquirió Chouji con ojos llenos de estrellitas-

-Desde luego, yo siempre cumplo, verdad akamaru?- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su cachorro, el cuál respondió con un ladrido de alegría-

-Y qué te parece?- añadió Chouji-

-Quien? el Nuevo?-

-Exacto-

-Parece buen chico- dijo Kiba- es una lástima que sea el hijo de aquél asesino-

-Te refieres a ...- dijo Chouji pálido de la impresión-

-Ese mero- añadió Kiba- aquél que mató a veinte policías en una sola noche y que terminó siendo asesinado por un escuadrón Anbu-

-Es increíble- respondió el obeso- no lo creo-

-Es cierto- dijo Kiba mirando hacia la ventana- todo mundo lo sabe-

Kiba se encaminó hacia la puerta y se disponía a salir.

-Chouji, vienes o no?- dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a su rechoncho amigo-

-Voy!!!- respondió Chouji- Esperame!! Vez que desgraciado eres!!!-

Y así Chouji salió en persecusión de Kiba, el cuál a su vez ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-Con que hijo del Kyuubi- dijo un moreno que había escuchado la charla de Kiba y Chouji- esto será interesante-

El moreno se disponía a observar por la ventana en dirección al jardín, pero fué interrumpido por una pelirrosa que se le aferró del brazo.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella- vayámos a almorzar, anda, vámos- insistía con su melodiosa y "melosa" voz-

-Hmp- respondió el moreno- Sakura- dijo secamente éste- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me abraces de esa forma dentro del salun de clases-

-Eh...bueno...yo...- dijo la chica intentando disculparse- simplemente no puedo evitarlo- añadió sonrojándose-

-Tsk- exclamó el moreno algo molesto- está bien, vamos-

-Kyaaa!!!- exclamó la chica emocionada- ya verás que rico desayuno nos espera-

Y así los dos jóvenes salió al pasillo, pero en dirección a la cafetería del colegio.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, una pareja de rubios disfrutaba tranquilamente su almuerzo.

-Esto está delicioso Ino-chan- exclamó naruto tomando una porción de ramén que Ino había preparado-

-Te dije que te gustaría- sonrió Ino satisfecha ante la actitud del rubio- para ser la primera vez que cocino algo tan sencillo como el Ramen, no lo hago tan mal-

-Es la primera vez que preparas Ramen?-

-Si- respondió la rubia- lo que sucede es que me levanté pensando que se me hacía tarde y para no retrasarme decidí preparar algo rápido y sencillo- agregó jugando con la punta de sus dedos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Sigo insistiendo en que está delicioso- repitió Naruto llevándose otro bocado a la boca-

La joven pareja continuó disfrutando de su almuerzo, en tanto eran observados desde lejos por un grupo de jóvenes.

-Que no es ese el hijo del Kyuubi?- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños-

-¿Cual?-inquirió un chico de cabellos rojos- ése que está con la rubia del grupo B?-

-El mismo no hay duda- dijo otro de cabellos negros-

-Como lo habrán aceptado en este colegio?- dijo el primer chico- es inconcebible hasta dónde se ha degradado este colegio-

-Miren que aceptar una gentuza como esa- dijo una chica de cabellera gris y ojos marrones-

-No parece tan rudo desde aquí- dijo el de cabellera negra-

-Será bueno no meterse con el, por el momento- dijo el de cabello rojo, he escuchado que le ha roto la nariz a varios y ha dejado noqueado a quienes le buscan peleas-

-Teniendo un padre como el que tuvo, no me extraña- dijo la chica-

-Será mejor mantenerlo vigilado- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños- quizás sea lo que necesitamos-

-Y qué opinas de la chica?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Ella también parece buena candidata- sonrió el de cabellos negros-

-Por ahora será mejor alejarnos, para que no sospechen- dijo la chica de cabellera gris-

El grupo de jóvenes se alejó del lugar, pero no se imaginaron que una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos rojos había escuchado la conversación detrás de árbol.

-Vaya vaya, con que el hijo del Kyuubi- dijo la chica en baja voz- con razón su apariencia se me había hecho conocida cuando lo ví esta mañana-

La chica miró en dirección donde se encontraban Naruto e Ino y apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños.

-"Ese es el hijo del bastardo que asesinó a mi hermana"- pensó la chica- "muy bien, me divertiré mucho con él"- y una sonriza maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro-

La chica sacó un Ipod de uno de sus bolsillos, se colocó los audifonos en los oídos y avanzó en dirección donde la joven pareja se encontraba.

Naruto notó que la pelirrosa se acercaba hacia ellos e hizo una señal para que Ino volteara en la dirección donde se aproximaba la chica hacia ellos.

-La conoces?- susurró Naruto-

-Sí- respondió ella susurrando- se llama Tayuya y es bastante ruda, una vez noqueó a diez ella sola-

-No me digas- dijo Naruto-"ahora comprendo que hacía en la dirección ésta mañana"-pensó-

La pelirrosa se detuvo a unos metros donde se encontraba la pareja, Tayuya los miró retadoramente, en especial al chico. Luego dirigió su atención en la rubia.

Ino se sorprendió ante dicha actitud y respondió la mirada retadora de Tayuya. La pelirosa solamente sonrió en forma burlona y se encaminó hacia la cafetería alejándose de allí.

-Todo ésto fué muy extraño- dijo Ino-

-Ni que lo digas- respondió Naruto- pensé que quería hacernos algo-

-Por si las dudas, debemos andar con cuidado a partir de hoy- dijo Ino-

-Tienes razon- dijo el chico- te parece si vamos hacia aquella fuente?- preguntó señalando hacia una fuente que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de allí-

-Como quieras- respondió Ino con una sonrisa- "Esa chica nos miró con odio, en especial a Naruto-kun"- pensó la rubia-"no era odio normal, era un odio asesino"-

-Ino-chan?-

-Eh?...Si?- preguntó la rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-Estás bien?- inquirió el rubio mirándola a sus celestes ojos-

-N...no es nada- respondió ella- solo pensaba sobre las clases es todo jejeje- y fingió una sonrisa- "temo lo que ella nos quiera hacer"- pensó finalmente.

Lejos de allí, la pelirrosa se acercaba a la cafetería.

-"Maldito Uzumaki"- pensó-"pronto me las cobraré todas gracias a tu vástago"- y una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro...


	3. Amistad en la lluvia, Negocios Riesgosos

Otro capítulo, por que ustedes lo pidieron, ya lo tenía hecho y ahora mismo estoy trabajando con el próximo, espero que lo disfruten.

Y como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen:

El día de clases por fin había llegado a su fin. Esto fue por un momento un gran alivio para Naruto, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba al entorno de su nuevo colegio.

Mientras tanto, para Ino el día había sido especialmente feliz, ya que gracias a su rubio amigo, había olvidado sus problemas con su rival y ex amiga, que casi siempre tenía a diario.

El reloj marcaba las 2:00pm, el sol se vio eclipsado por nubes grises que eclipsaron el firmamento, la lluvia era inminente. Primero había sido una pequeña gota, luego otra más, después ya no eran gotas individuales sino millones de ellas.

El par de rubios corrió tanto como les permitieron sus pies, hasta que llegaron a la caseta que se encontraba enfrente de la escuela, la misma en la que en la mañana habían descendido del autobús.

-Por poco y no lo logramos- Naruto hablaba agitadamente producto por su carrera desesperada para escapar del agua- mira que terminar mojado en mi primer día de clases dattebayo!!-

-Oh vamos, no exageres- rió Ino- en qué te puede afectar una pequeña llovizna?-

-Como que en qué?- inquirió Naruto exaltado- ¿que tal si pesco una neumonía? y por esa neumonía no vuelvo a la escuela y si no vuelvo a la escuela no volveré a verte y si no me vuelves a ver te quedaras triste y sola- dijo esto último en forma de pucheros-

-Exagerado- Ino rió y le dió un leve golpe en el hombro- además vendrías cuando te recuperaras de la enfermedad o no?- volvió a sonreír-

-Tal vez- dijo Naruto en tono serio- si es que la neumonía no me mata-

-Vez como exageras?- dijo la rubia- ésto es solamente una pequeña lluvia de primavera-

En eso se oyó un gran rugido, producto de un trueno, el cuál causó que los rubios cubrieran sus oídos debido al ruido que había provocado.

-Decías?- inquirió Naruto muy divertido-

-Es solo una coincidencia- dijo Ino-

Ambos chicos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la rubia, pero otro Trueno hizo acto de presencia, solo que más fuerte que el primero.

-Kya!!!!- exclamó Ino al mismo tiempo que abrazó a Naruto en un acto reflejo-

El rubio correspondió al abrazo de la chica, Naruto bajó la mirada y vio con ternura como ella escondía el rostro apoyándose contra su pecho, como una niña buscando el refugio de su padre.

-Y yo soy el exagerado?- sonrió acariciando los cabellos rubios de la chica- miren quien tiembla por unos pequeños truenos-

-Gracioso- respondió Ino encarando a Naruto.

Por primera vez en ese día, aquellos dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, un par de azul intenso, hizo luz en otro par de azules celestes. Ino se ruborizó ante la mirada del chico y bajó de nuevo la mirada ocultando la cara contra el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto la vio con ternura, y colocó una mano contra la cintura de ella y con la otra la abrazó por la espalda, era la primera vez en todos sus años de colegio, que alguien le mostraba ese tipo de afecto, uno genuino y puro.

Ino se sentía protegida con ese abrazo, era la primera vez que sentía un afecto genuino por parte de alguien más, no como aquellas muestras de cariño que recibía en las fiestas sociales donde su familia asistía, ella lo aprendió de mala manera, sabía que todas aquellas amistades eran la cara oculta de la hipocresía.

Y lo aprendió por las malas, seis meses atras, cuando sus padres murieron, todas sus antiguas amistades le dieron la espalda, dejándola sola y desamparada, pensó que todo sería soledad, hasta que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí todo el día- dijo Ino con los ojos cerrados-

-A mí tambien- respondió Naruto- lástima que este momento ya llegó a su fin-

-Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Ino soltándose del abrazo y mirando al rubio a los ojos-

-Por que el autobús se aproxima- respondió sonriendo Naruto señalando el autobús-

-Tonto- dijo Ino sonriendo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro al chico-

La pareja abordó el autobús de regreso a casa, iban sentados en el mismo asiento, ella en la ventana, él en el pasillo. Estaban tan absortos en su conversación y en el paisaje citadino, que no se percataron de que eran vigilados de cerca.

Unos asientos más al fondo, en el último asiento del autobús, una pelirrosa escuchaba Seek and Destroy de Metallica en su Ipod. Llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, las cuáles le servían para pasar de incógnito.

Tayuya levantó la mirada y observó al par de rubios que en la hora del almuerzo había retado con la mirada. Sonrió de forma sádica.

-"Pero qué pequeño es el mundo"- pensó- "será mejor vigilar a ese par"-

Dirigió su atención hacia la ventana, el autobús iba en ruta hacia el centro de la ciudad, para posteriormente regresar a los barrios bajos por una de las avenidas periféricas de la ciudad.

El autobús hizo una parada enfrente de la alcaldía, algunos pasajeros se bajaron y otros más subieron. El autbús prosiguió su marcha. La pelirrosa miró de nuevo al par de rubios, ellos seguían allí.

Finalmente el autobús llegó hasta los barrios bajos de la ciudad, Ino y Naruto se bajaron. Tayuya observó el movimiento, pero no se movió de su sitio, ya que su casa estaba una parada más adelante.

La unidad móvil siguió su marcha y la chica miró a través de la ventana a la pareja mientras se alejaba.

-"Maldito renacuajo"- pensó, subió el volumen de su dispositivo de música, no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada más por el momento.

Naruto e Ino avanzaron por la acera hasta que llegaron a un complejo de edificios condominios hechos de ladrillo rojizo y cada uno marcado con un gigantesco número que los distinguía uno de otro.

-Ino-chan- dijo Naruto-

-Dime- respondió la aludida mirando al rubio a los ojos-

-Esta mañana te encontré en la estación de enfrente, por lo que supongo vives cerca o me equivoco?- inquirió sonrojado-

-No, no te equivocas- dijo ella- precisamente yo vivo cruzando la calle, en el próximo complejo departamental-

-Bien- dijo él algo nervioso- eso significa que podremos frecuentarnos seguido- jugaba nerviosamente con la punta de los dedos y bajando levemente la mirada-

-Supones bien- dijo ella- será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que hacer-

-E..está bien Ino-chan- dijo él dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- entonces hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- dijo ella acercándose a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, lo cuál provocó que el aludido se sonrojara- ahora sí me voy, nos vemos Naruto-kun y gracias por lo de hoy-

-D..d...de nada- dijo él nervioso y aún no creyendose lo que acababa de pasar- hasta mañana Ino-chan, y no te preocupes por el almuerzo, mañana me toca a mí-

-Espero probar que tan bien cocinas- sonrió ella divertida- ojala no me intoxique-

-Para nada Dattebayo!!!- exclamó el rubio con llamas en lo ojos por la emoción- ya verás, haré un almuerzo exquisito para tí-

-Eh...jejejeje- sonrió ella nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ante la actitud repentina del chico- e...está bien, ahora sí, me voy que se me hace tarde-

Los dos se despidieron y ella corrió en dirección a su departamento, él se quedó contemplándola hasta que desapareció en uno de los edificios, uno marcado con un gran "3B" en la marquesina.

Naruto se frotó la mejilla que hacía momentos Ino le había besado en muestra de amistad. Él se sintió feliz y sonrió, era la primera vez que una chica lo besaba, aunque sea en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana...Ino-chan- dijo en un susurro y se dirigió a su propio departamento-

Media hora más tarde, en una cafetería llamada el Ichiraku, Ino entraba a dicho establecimiento con su uniforme de camarera.

-Hola!!- exclamó ella con alegría-

-Llegas justo a tiempo- le dijo una chica castaña respondiéndole el saludo- faltan cinco minutos para que comience la hora pico en la cafetería-

-Lo siento Ayame-sempai - sonrió Ino disculpándose- lo que sucede es que hoy fue el primer día de clases, y los maestros se aplazaron sus clases por las presentaciones del nuevo programa escolar- mintió, definitivamente mintió, por que la verdad era que se había retrasado por cierto rubio-

-Ya entiendo- respondió Ayame- bueno, no te preocupes por eso, mañana procura llegar un poco mas temprano, ahora vayámos a trabajar- añadió dándole una palmadilla amistosa en la espalda a la rubia-

-Hai!!- exclamó Ino dirigiéndose hacia sus actividades laborales-

En una de las mesas de la cafetería, un moreno de unos diecisiete años, estaba sentado en una de las mesas que daban hacia la ventana, disfrutando de un cappuccino.

-Donde se habrá metido ese idiota- bufó de coraje dándole otro sorbo a su café- le dije que estuviera puntual-

-Hola- se escuchó una voz detrás del moreno- lamento el retraso, pero vale la pena- dijo sonriendo un extraño sujeto de cabellera larga rubia y atada en una cola de caballo, de la misma edad que el primero-

-Por poco y no llegas- dijo secamente el moreno- mas te vale que ésto sea bueno-

-Desde luego, desde luego- respondió el rubio tomando asiento enfrente del moreno-

-Antes de que me cuentes el por que estás tan feliz- el moreno sopló de nuevo su cafe y le dio otro sorbo- conseguiste la mercancía?-

-Claro, qué esperabas?- sonrió el rubio- no soy un principiante-

-No tuviste problemas con la policia?-

-No sospechan nada-

-Bien, que era lo que querías contarme?- inquirió el moreno mirando al rubio-

-Encontré una nueva socia para nuestros negocios- dijo el rubio-

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste Deidara?- preguntó seriamente el moreno- sabes que no debemos divulgar nuestras actividades a nadie-

-Tómalo con calma- sonrió maliciosamente el aludido- ella es confiable, basta decir que su hermana era una de nuestras clientes-

-Aun así, no podemos confiar en cualquier tipo de personas- dijo el chico de la cabellera negra- de todas formas, habrá que mantenerla vigilada-

-Como digas- respondió el rubio- deberías sonreir de vez en cuando- dijo bromeando Deidara-

-Hmp- dijo el moreno- callate- y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café-

-Qué expresivo- dijo con fastidio el rubio-

De pronto los dos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa camarera.

-Desea ordenar algo el señor?- preguntó Ino dirigiéndose al rubio-

-Un café expreso bien cargado- respondió Deidara- vas a querer algo Itachi?-

-Yo quiero otro Cappuccino si me hace el favor- respondió el aludido amablemente a la camarera-

Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para Deidara, conocía demasiado a su amigo y que era frio con la mayoría de la gente, pero decidió no hacer comentario al respecto.

-Está bien, enseguida se lo traigo- respondió Ino con una sonrisa al gesto de Itachi-

Ino se alejó de la mesa en dirección a la barra, cerca de la ventana de la cocina para llevar la orden de aquella mesa.

-"Esa cara"- pensó la chica- "se me hace familiar, no sé, pero me recuerda a alguien"-

-Sucede algo Ino?- preguntó Ayame a la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-No para nada- respondió Ino negando con la cabeza- necesito que me surtas esto- y le entregó una nota con la orden a la castaña-

-Bien, esperame cinco minutos - dijo Ayame- !Trabaja un Cappuccino y un expreso para la cinco!!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina.

Pasaron aproximadamente siete minutos desde que Itachi y Deidara habían ordenado.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Ino con una bandeja en la mano- Un café expreso para usted- refiriéndose al rubio- y un Cappuccino para su amigo-

La chica sirvió la orden, Deidara sonrió y miró a la jóven camarera.

-Por favor, tráenos la cuenta preciosa- dijo el rubio-

-Si, en seguida señor, espereme un momento por favor- Ino se retiró hasta la caja contadora para que le entregaran la cuenta de la mesa cinco-

Mientras tanto en la susodicha mesa.

-Date prisa- dijo Deidara-

-A mí nadie me apresura- gruñó Itachi- yo me tomaré mi tiempo-

-Si como sea- dijo sarcásticamente Deidara- lo que sucede es que cité a nuestra socia a las cuatro en punto en el callejón de la calle Main, y no quiero llegar tarde-

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo Itachi sin inmutarse- tú atiendes eso-

-¿No piensas conocerla?-

-Por el momento no- dijo el moreno- solamente mantenla vigilada y me informas sus movimientos- y dió un sorbo al café que le habían traido recientemente-

-Esta bien- suspiró Deidara-"debería ser más abierto y menos frio"-pensó el rubio cuando fué interrumpido de pronto-

-Su cuenta señor- dijo Ino al rubio-

-Muchas gracias amiga- sonrió el rubio, Deidara vió la factura y pagó holgadamente dicha cantidad- no te preocupes por el cambio, quedatelo- añadió sonriendo-

-Ha...hai, muchas gracias!- sonrió Ino, y procedió a retirarse de la mesa ante la seña de otro cliente en una mesa cercana-

-Ya pagué tu cafe- dijo el rubio- lo que consumas de ahora en adelante va por cuenta tuya-

-Tsk- respondió Itachi- de todas formas yo ya me iré pronto-

-De acuerdo, yo te dejo- dijo Deidara- iré a ver a la chica en cuestión y luego te cuento-

-Bien- respondio sin interés Itachi- pero recuerda lo que te dije, mantenla muy bien vigilada-

-No te preocupes, todo lo tengo controlado-

Deidara salió del café, dejando a un solitario Itachi el cuál a su vez solamente se pasaba mirando através de la ventana.

Media hora más tarde, en el callejon de la calle Main...

-Llegas tarde inutil- se escuchó el reclamo de una chica, ante la llegada de un rubio-

-Tuve problemas con el jefe- se disculpó Deidara-

-Y bien?- inquirió la chica arqueando una ceja-

-Estás dentro- sonrió Deidara- a partir de hoy, puedes vender Nuke-

-Perfecto- sonrió la chica- necesitaba algunos billetes extra-

-Recuerda- añadió Deidara- ni una palabra a nadie-

-Si, como digas- resongó la chica-

Deidara le entregó a la chica un maletín negro, la chica lo abrió y sonrió. En su interior habían cien ampolletas de Nuke listo para distribuir.

-¿Como quedaremos en las ganancias?- inquirió la chica-

-Cuarenta para tí, Sesenta para nosotros- dijo el rubio-

-Para comenzar, está bien- dijo la chica secamente- pero después, espero que me suban un diez porciento mas-

-Eso dependerá de tu habilidad como vendedora-

-No te preocupes- sonrió la chica- ya tengo una lista de clientes-

Ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo, la chica avanzó por el centro de la ciudad hasta que llegó a un callejón oscuro.

-Tayuya- la saludó un chico de cabellos plateados y gafas- trajiste eso?-

-Sí- dijo ella abriendo el maletín y mostrando su contenido-

-Hay suficiente Nuke como para drogar a todo un colegio- dijo asombrado el chico-

-Esa es la idea- sonrió sádicamente Tayuya- avísale a Kimimaro y al resto-

Respondiendo a algunos reviews, no se me desesperen gente, habrá algo entre tayuya y naruto y tambien mucho naruxino, esas dos chicas me encantan en esta serie, además de que ya estaba aburrido del sasuxsaku, o naruxhina, yo voy a lo atípico. Asi que por favor, tengan paciencia, Tayuya no es tan mala como parece xD, Ino habra encontrado por fin a alguien especial? y Qué será del Hijo del Kyuubi? Eso se verá mas adelante...


	4. Rubia vs Chicle, Cejas aparece

Y aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la saga, debo confesar que el personaje de las grandes cejas, se me dificulta...tenganme paciencia xD.

Y como siempre, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ya que el autor original es un japonés, y por lo tanto, los personajes NO me pertenecen...

Un nuevo día de clases, Ino y Naruto llegaron al colegio acompañándose como habían hecho el día anterior.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a su salón de clases, la pareja fué interceptada por la asistente de la directora.

-Buenos Días Naruto-kun, Ino-chan- saludó Shizune al par de jovenes-

-Buenos días Shizune-sensei- saludaron Ino y Naruto al unísono-

-Naruto-kun, la directora necesita hablar contigo- dijo Shizune-

-Conmigo?- dijo Naruto algo nervioso - "Genial, ahora qué paso?"-pensó-

-Naruto-kun...-Susurró Ino-

-Esperame en el salón Ino-chan- dijo el rubio- alla te alcanzó- se alejó despidiéndose de su amiga y acompañó a Shizune a la oficina de la directora-

Ino lo vió alejarse y suspiró, así que decidió irse a su aula de clases y allí lo esperaría cuando volviese.

La rubia llegó a la puerta de su salón y entró. Una vez que hubo llegado a su sitio, acomodó su mochila en el pupitre y se disponía a sentarse a esperar a su amigo, hasta que alguien la interrumpio.

-Vaya vaya- se oyó una voz muy familiar para Ino detrás de ella- pero si es nada menos que la noviecita del asesino-

Ino se volteó para encarar a la dueña de aquella "melodiosa" voz. Encontrándose con una pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

-De qué demonios estás hablando frente de autobús?-

-No te hagas la estúpida conmigo jabalí- respondió la chica con ambas manos en la cintura- tienes que saber que el amigo con el que tanto andas, es el hijo del famoso Kyuubi-

-Que...demo- Ino se quedó sorprendida ante dicha declaración- lo dices en serio?-

-Toda la escuela lo sabe- dijo la pelirrosa- me extraña que tú no- añadió con tono irónico- y eso que tu antes eras la que se informaba de todo-

-Y Qué si lo es?- gruñó la rubia- eso a tí no te importa, maldita mosca traidora-

-Yo no fui ninguna traidora!!!!-exclamó la pelirrosa- yo te gané legalmente y con creces- sonrió maliciosamente esperando molestar a la rubia-

-Ganaste gracias a mi desgracia- dijo la rubia muy molesta- ese no es un juego limpio-

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale- respondió la pelirrosa muy confiada- al menos yo tengo lo mejor, y no como tú que se conforma con un pobre vago criminal y asesino que terminará matandote, tal como hizo su padre con muchos!!-

-Eres una...- dijo Ino dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la cara a aquella chica, pero no lo logró...

-Haruno-chan!!! Yamanaka-chan!!!!- exclamó un Hombre de unos treinta años, vestido en traje verde, corte de cabello "radicalmente" extraño y unas cejotas encrespadas- Veo que la llama de la juventud arde muy fuerte dentro de ustedes dos, pero no deben emplearla para el mal-

-Ella comenzo!!!- exclamó Ino señalando a la pelirrosa-

-Es cierto eso Sakura-chan?- dijo el hombre mirando a la ojiverde-

-Solo quería advertirle sobre su novio- dijo Sakura haciéndose la inocente-

-Como sea- dijo el hombre- ahora dense la mano y olvidemos todo esto- dijo el hombre-

Ino y Sakura a regañadientes se dieron de la mano y mirándose asesinamente una a la otra.

-Desgraciada- susurró disimuladamente Sakura-

-Zorra- respondió Ino de igual forma-

-Que Bien!!! Eso es saber perdonar!!! - exclamó emocionado el hombre- jóvenes nunca permitan que su llama de la juventud arda con envidia o maldad, bien hecho Yamanaka-chan y Haruno-chan- dijo levantando su pulgar y un extraño brillo apareció en sus dientes-

Por un momento Ino y Sakura olvidaron sus diferencias sintiendo pena ajena ante la conducta de su mentor.

-Gai sensei es el mejor para resolver los problemas- exclamó un jóven que tenía el mismo corte de cabello y estilo en su vestimenta-

-Gracias Lee!!!- respondio Gai- aprende éstas lecciones y manten fuertemente ardiendo tu llama de la juventud!!!!- nuevamente ese gesto del pulgar arriba y el brillo en los dientes.

-Gracias Sensei!!!- respondió el jóven- le juro que haré arder al máximo mi llama de la juventud y jamás me dejaré llevar por la maldad- y levantó tambien el pulgar como su maestro.

-Así se habla Lee-kun!!!!- exclamó el profesor entusiasmado ante la alegría de su alumno-

-Gai-sensei!!-

-Lee!!!-

-Gai-sensei!!!-

-Lee-!!!

Y ambos se abrazaron provocando pena ajena en el resto de los alumnos quienes los observaban como bichos raros.

-Esto parece un manicomnio- murmuró Shikamaru observando dicha escena-

Entre tanto Ino y Sakura se fueron cada una a su lugar. Sakura se fue molesta por que no había terminado con su ex-amiga, Ino se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Sakura sobre su nuevo amigo.

Minutos más tarde, en el pasillo que conducía a los salones, Naruto caminaba cabizbajo de regreso a su aula de clases.

-Esa vieja, miren que hacerme perder el tiempo para tomarme una fotografía para la credencial estudiantil- iba murmurando, hasta que chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Fijate por donde vas...Imbécil- fué la respuesta de la persona con quien Naruto había chocado-

Naruto levantó la vista para ver de quien era aquella voz. Y allí, frente a él, el mismo par de ojos rojos que lo habían mirado retadoramente el día anterior, ni más ni menos que la ruda Tayuya.

-D...disculpa- dijo en tono nervioso el rubio mirando a la chica a los ojos- fu..fue sin querer-

-Hmp- murmuró la chica sintiendo como se hundía en el azul de aquél par de ojos del rubio- solo ten cuidado y levanta la mirada cuando camines zoquete-

-H...Hai- dijo el chico y continuó su camino rumbo a su salón- "Qué chica más extraña"- pensó, el sabía que en otras circunstancias hubiera respondido a los insultos de alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo y no entendía el por qué.

Tayuya observó alejarse al chico y contrario a lo que parezca, también se sintió algo extraña. Recordó el nerviosismo en los ojos del chico, por un momento aquellos ojos parecían inocentes y llenos de tristeza. Tayuya negó con la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquellas ideas.

-"Después de todo es el hijo del asesino de mi hermana"-pensó volviendo su marcha-"no puedo tenerle consideración"-

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, Ino observó una escena que siempre le hería de alguna forma. Sakura estaba abrazada del brazo de un moreno, aquél por el cuál tiempo atrás, tanto ella como Sakura, competían para conquistarlo.

La pelirrosa se acercó al chico de cabellos negros y le beso la mejilla a modo de saludo. El chico parecía tener poco interés por la pelirrosa, y su cara de indiferencia lo evidenciaba, lo cual no desanimaba en ninguna forma a la pelirrosa.

Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas codiciado por todas las estudiantes en el colegio. Era el hijo del comisionado de la policía de la ciudad y pertenecía a una prestigiosa familia, podría decirse, el sueño de cualquier chica.

Sasuke se apartó de Sakura y se dirigió tranquilamente a su asiento. Ino observó las acciones del moreno, hasta que él dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Ino no se inmutó ante dicha mirada del moreno, hasta que un recuerdo le vino repentinamente.

-Ese chico, ese chico de la cafetería- dijo en un susurro al observar detenidamente la cara de sasuke y sus ojos, en especial esos fríos ojos- no puede ser, será acaso que...-

El Uchiha sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba y continuó su camino hacia su lugar. Al lado donde se sentó el Uchiha, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos blancos como la luna lo observaba.

Sasuke se sentó en su sitio, y dirigió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos blancos de la chica. Ella se sonrojó y rápidamente volteó la mirada hacia otra dirección. En él se dibujó la cara de la decepción y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, hacia el pizarrón.

-Ya que todos estamos en paz- dijo Gai- es hora de que se vayan a los vestidores, los entrenamientos van a comenzar-

-Nooo- se quejó chouji- pero apenas es el segundo día de clases, no podríamos dejarlo para más tarde-

-Imposible mi querido patizambo- dijo Gai abrazando a Chouji y haciendole un cerillo en la cabeza- entre más pronto reavivemos su llama de la juventud con los entrenamientos, mas preparados estaremos para el campeonato-

-Exacto- dijo fríamente Sasuke- debemos ser lo mejor de lo mejor-

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón- dijo la pelirrosa- debemos mantener nuestro prestigio a nivel regional, pero estoy segura que con él como capitán del equipo no podemos perder-

-Tsk- bufó el Uchiha algo fastidiado con la actitud de la pelirrosa- si como sea- suspiró-

Hinata miraba atentamente la forma de expresarse de Sasuke, la actitud de la chica no pasó desapercibida para el moreno quien la miró y le sonrió, volviendo rápidamente a su actitud de indiferencia hacia el mundo.

Dicho gesto tomó por sorpresa a la ojiblanco, Sasuke, el chico más frio y aparentemente sin sentimientos de la escuela le había sonreido?

-Bien Muevanse!!! Vamos Vamos!!!- dijo Gai animando el ambiente-

Y así el grupo se fué a los vestidores. Todos se dirigían en dirección al campo de futbol, cuando fueron interceptados por un rubio.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo- lo que sucede es que me retrase en la reunión con la directora-

-Tu debes ser el chico nuevo, dejame presentarme soy Maito Gai tu profesor de educacion física- dijo el cejudo- todavía no comenzamos los entrenamientos, así que ve a cambiarte y te espero en el campo de juego-

-Ha...Hai- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la actitud de su mentor y por la extraña apariencia que usaba-

Dirigió su mirada a Ino como preguntandole, a lo que ella le respondió con señas "no le des importancia". Naruto corrió a los vestidores y regresó con el uniforme de deportes.

Los muchachos del salón estaban formados enfrente de la cancha, Naruto se integró al equipo entre Chouji y Kiba.

-Bien equipo quiero decirles que su desempeño al final del curso pasado dejó mucho que desear- dijo Gai paseándose de un lado a otro de la fila- no se que les sucedió, la verdad esperaba mucho de ustedes-

-Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Gai-sensei- dijo Lee-

-Pues no lo pareció- respondió Gai algo molesto- ganaron el campeonato por poca diferencia, lo cuál significa que les hace más entrenamiento-

-Le juro que entrenaré por el honor de nuestro equipo, por el honor de nuestro colegio y por el campeonato- dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos y levantando el puño- lo juro o moriré en el intento-

-Ese es el espíritu Lee-

-Gai-sensei-

-Lee-

-Gai-sensei- y corrió a abrazar a Lee, el cuál a su vez correspondió el abrazo de su maestro.

El resto de los chicos los miraban como bichos raros.

-Con que clase de locos vine a caer- dijo Naruto mirando la escena-

-Y eso que no has visto cuando ganan un partido- dijo Kiba - entonces agarrate-

-De qué hablas Kiba?- inquirió algo nervioso el rubio-

-Ya lo verás- respondió Chouji- yá lo verás-

Gai sonó el silbato y ordenó al equipo a que hicieran un precalentamiento antes de comenzar con las prácticas.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha de volley ball, las chicas también estaban llevando su práctica.

-Ese saque estuvo genial Sakura - dijo una chica de cabellos castaños atados en dos chongos a cada lado de la cabeza- contigo en el equipo seguro que ganaremos-

-Gracias Ten-Ten- respondió la aludida- es obvio que tengo que ser la mejor, es lo mínimo que podría esperarse de la novia de Sasuke-kun- añadió en tono orgulloso-

-"La molestia de Sasuke mejor dicho"- pensó Ino observando la escena-

-Por qué tan callada Ino- preguntó Ten-Ten observando a la rubia- Te sientes mal?-

-No es nada Ten-Ten- respondió Ino- solo pensaba-

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un balón de Volley ball golpeó a la rubia en la espalda.

-Ups...lo siento, te dolio? -dijo Sakura con sarcasmo- no tuve intención de golpearte-

-Maldita zorra, lo hiciste a propósito- respondió Ino furiosa-

-Te dije que fue un accidente- respondió Sakura con una risita pícara-

Ino molesta pateó el balón de regreso a la pelirrosa, el cuál a su vez impactó de lleno en el rostro de Sakura dejándole una mejilla colorada.

-Ups lo siento- sonrió Ino satisfecha- a veces no se medir mi propia fuerza-

-Eres una maldita-

-Y tú una arrastrada-

-Yo no soy ninguna arrastrada, yo gané, te gané a ti y te superé-

-Si claro - suspiró Ino con furia- si aprovecharse de las desgracias ajenas se le puede llamar superación-

-No es mi culpa lo que sucedió, tú te desplomaste sola- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda, y añadió- pero ni creas que esto se quedara así Ino-Jabalí- sonrió con malicia la pelirrosa-

-Cuando quieras Frente de Marquesina- respondió Ino tranquilamente-

-Eres insoportable- dijo Sakura emprendiendo la retirada-

Ino se sonrió asi misma, había ganado éste round.

-A veces no comprendo que les sucedio- dijo Ten-ten acercándose a la rubia- Se supone que desde la primaria ustedes eran las mejores amigas- añadió con tono de tristeza en su voz-

-Ni yo misma sé que sucedió- respondió Ino a la castaña- ni yo misma lo sé-

Ino miró a su ex-amiga alejarse hasta donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas de la clase. Todavía recordaba lo que su ahora enemiga le había dicho hace unos instantes "...tú te desplomaste sola"...La verdadera culpable era ella misma?

-Disculpenme por hoy ante el sensei- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la castaña- de repente no me siento bien-

-Ino...- dijo Ten-Ten-...no te preocupes yo le digo-

-Gracias- dijo Ino-

La rubia se dirigió a un cerezo que se encontraba sobre una pequeña loma en las cercanías de la cancha de volley ball y se sentó a la sombra de éste. Se puso a meditar de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento y como alguna vez lo tuvo todo y de repente la vida se lo arrebató, y el como ella no había aprendido a sobrellevar la situación.

Mientras tanto en el área de fútbol, los calentamientos habían terminado. Gai repartió al grupo en dos equipos, las prácticas iban a comenzar. Sasuke quedó en un equipo y Naruto en el otro junto con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Bien Demuestrenme como arde el fuego de la juventud!!!-

-Éste tipo cada vez me asusta- dijo Naruto susurrando a Kiba-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Kiba tranquilizando a Naruto- todo saldrá bien mientras haces lo que dice-

-Comencemos!!!!- dijo Gai sonando el silbato...-

Gracias por los Reviews, estimados lectores, disculpen si tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que quiero escribir algo que no sea lo típico, como dije en el capítulo anterior, me gusta ir contra lo establecido en cuanto a fics, es mi estilo... tengo ganas de comenzar otro proyecto, pero tengo que terminar este, no quiero dejar cosas a medias / jajaja asi que no se preocupen, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo...


	5. Pequeña Rivalidad, Chica Ruda

Y como siempre antes de comenzar cada capítulo, Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ahora sí, el capítulo siguiente, disfrutenlo...

El Partido dio inicio. Ambos equipos se peleaban el balón y parecía que las fuerzas estaban equilibradas. Naruto se deslizaba por el campo con el balón con gran maestría.

De pronto llegó hasta la portería contraria, y estuvo a punto de anotar un gol, cuando Sasuke apareció de repente robándole el balón con facilidad, Naruto ante la sorpresa resbaló y cayó de espaldas en la cancha.

Se levantó en persecución del moreno que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. Naruto lo alcanzó e intentó desesperadamente quitarle el balón a Sasuke, pero éste lo esquivaba con suma maestría, no en vano era el capitán del equipo.

De pronto Naruto volvió a resbalarse cuando se tropezó con el portero de su propio equipo al tratar de arrebatarle el balón al Uchiha, y se fué de cabeza contra la portería, provocando una carcajada en los que presenciaron dicha escena chusca.

Mientras Naruto permanecía en el suelo Sasuke anotó gol para su equipo. Dicho acto no le cayó en gracia al rubio, quien miró con furia al moreno, el cuál a su vez se reía de él con esa risa burlona de superioridad característica del Uchiha.

El partido terminó, perdiendo el equipo de Naruto por dos tantos. Y se dirigían a las duchas por orden de Gai.

-No lo tomes a mal- lo consoló Kiba- cuando juegas contra Sasuke, es dificil que le ganes-

-Sí- añadió Chouji- es raro que no nos haya anotado cuatro o cinco como generalmente sucede-

-Ese maldito Teme- murmuró el rubio-

Al terminar las duchas, algunos todavía se reían de Naruto por su torpe actuación en el campo de juego, entre ellos Sasuke.

-De qué te ríes Teme?- gruñó Naruto cuestionando al moreno-

-De tí- respondió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto perdió el control por la actitud del moreno y se abalanzó contra él. Sasuke se puso en guardia esperando al rubio, pero éste nunca llegó a consumar el ataque gracias a la intervención inoportuna de Gai quien detuvo el incidente.

-Pero que juventud tan rebelde- dijo Gai- que no aprendieron nada hace un momento con Yamanaka-chan y Haruno-Chan-?

-Él empezó- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez señalandose y mirandose con furia.

Desde que Sasuke lo derrotó en el campo, Naruto comenzó a odiarlo.

-Mentira, fuiste tú- dijo Sasuke-

-No, fuiste tu- respondió Naruto-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Ustedes no aprenden por las buenas eh chicos?- dijo Gai- bien, al parecer su llama de la juventud es demasiado ardiente en ustedes dos así que como castigo le darán veinte vueltas al campo de juego.

-Queee??!!- preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez-

-Está bien- dijo Gai- que sean Treinta- vamos, vamos que esperan!! Hay que estar en forma, el ejercicio ayuda a liberar la tensión-

El rubio y el moreno resignados se fueron tras Gai en dirección al campo de futbol mientras se miraban con odio y se producían chispas entre sus miradas.

Las clases por fín terminaron ése día. Ino se dirigió a la salida del colegio donde quedó de verse con Naruto, estuvo esperando por un lapso de media hora, pero el rubio no llegaba.

-Ya son las Dos y Media- dijo Ino mirando su reloj- qué le habrá pasado? yo que necesito platicar con él-suspiró-

-Si buscas a Naruto está castigado junto con Sasuke- dijo una voz que ella reconoció-

-Hola Shikamaru- respondió la rubia- qué dices? que castigaron a Naruto?

-Así es- respondió Nara- se estaba peleando con Uchiha y Gai-sensei los puso a correr alrededor del campo de futbol, apuesto que a estas horas apenas llevan quince de las treinta vueltas que les impuso como castigo-

-Treinta??- inquirió Ino sorprendida- No puede ser, si lo sigo esperando no llegaré a tiempo a mi trabajo-

-No te preocupes- respondió Shikamaru- yo le aviso de lo estuviste esperando y se te hacía tarde-

-Podrías hacer eso por mi?- preguntó la rubia más tranquila-

-Seguro- dijo Shikamaru- yo saldré tarde por que tengo que ayudar a Temari con su trabajo de ciencias en la biblioteca-

-Eres muy amable- sonrió Ino- en ese caso me marcho más tranquila- y volviéndose hacia Nara le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió- Mucha suerte con Temari galan-

Shikamaru se sonrojó y evadió la mirada de la rubia.

-Eres muy problemática- y dándose la espalda se encaminó rumbo a la biblioteca.

Ino sonrió por dentro al mirar a Shikamaru alejarse. Quien iba a pensar que el chico aburrido y distraído del colegio tenía como novia a una de las chicas más populares y guapas de la institución.

-Quién iba a decirlo- suspiró la chica, y se dirigió a la terminal donde tomaría el autobús en dirección a su casa.

Ya eran las 3:30 PM cuando Naruto y Sasuke terminaron el castigo que Gai les impuso, y hubiesen acabado más tarde de no ser por el espíritu competitivo de aquellos dos, ya que Sasuke se adelantaba y el rubio al no quererse dejar vencer, incrementaba la velocidad alcanzando y rebasando al moreno, el cuál a su vez, hacía lo mismo que el rubio para no quedarse atrás.

-Han demostrado ser buenos atletas- dijo Gai con estrellas en los ojos- Estoy seguro que con ustedes dos en el equipo obtendremos el campeonato-

-Gracias- respondieron los dos sin animos-

-Espero que esto les haya servido de escarmiento para que no utilicen sus fuerzas para la maldad- dijo Gai haciendo su pose de chico bueno-

A Sasuke y Naruto les dio pena ajena el comportamiento de su mentor que ante la señal de que se podían retirar no dudaron en correr lejos de allí sin dudarlo.

El rubio y el moreno caminaron hasta los pasillos, y sin mirarse siquiera tomaron rumbos distintos.

-"Al fin encontré a un rival de mi nivel"- pensó Sasuke mientras se dirigía a las afueras del colegio- "Uzumaki Naruto, será interesante tenerte en el equipo"- sonrió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de la escuela.

-"Maldito Teme"- pensaba Naruto-"se cree superior, pero yo le voy a demostrar quién es el mejor"- y apretó los puños con fuerza- "Sin embargo, es un rival digno para superar nadie jamás me había podido llevar el paso"-

Naruto iba centrado en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke cuando fue interceptado por Shikamaru, quien por cierto iba en compañía de Temari.

-Hey Naruto- dijo Shikamaru saludando al rubio-

-Ah, eres tú Nara- sonrió Naruto devolviendo el Saludo- y ella es?- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia-

-Es cierto- dijo Shikamaru volviéndose a Temari- te presento a Sobaku no Temari-

-Un placer- respondió la aludida dirigiéndose a Naruto-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió el rubio- pero a ella no la he visto en nuestro grupo- dijo Naruto-

-Lo que sucede es que voy a un año superior- respondió Naruto-

-Por cierto- dijo Shikamaru- Ino me pidió que te avisara que no te podría esperar por que se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo-

-Ino-chan trabaja?- inquirió el rubio sorprendido-

-Claro- dijo Shikamaru- desde que ella vive sola tiene que hacerlo-

-Sola?- volvió a preguntar Naruto- y sus padres? por que no vive con ellos?-

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, Temari simplemente bajó la mirada en forma triste, Naruto comprendió el mensaje.

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto- hay tantas cosas que aún no sé de Ino-

-Deberías hablar con ella- dijo Temari- entre amigos es bueno saber muchos detalles sobre nuestras vidas-

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Naruto mirando el suelo-

-Si quieres localizarla, ve a verla- dijo Shikamaru- ella trabaja en el Ichiraku's Cafe, está a dos cuadras de los edificios donde ella vive-

-Supongo que sabes donde vive- inquirió Temari con una sonrisa pícara-

-Sí- respondió apenado el rubio ante la mirada de la rubia- vivimos cerca- dijo jugando con la punta de sus dedos-

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo Shikamaru- tenemos un proyecto que terminar-

-Esta bien- respondió Naruto- gracias Nara has sido muy amable y tú también Temari-sempai- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento-

-No es nada- sonrió Temari- fue un placer-

-Bien, iré a ver a Ino-chan, Hasta luego!!- dijo Naruto alejándose en dirección a la salida-

Shikamaru suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Como crees que les vaya?- preguntó a la rubia-

-Si son como nosotros- sonrió Temari con picardía- no dudo que pronto los veamos juntos-

Naruto corrió hasta la estación de autobús. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya eran las Cuatro y Diez.

-El abuelo debe estar por llegar- dijo mirando su reloj- y conociéndolo debe estar hambriento y borracho- suspiró el rubio- pero si me apresuro y le doy de comer, quizás tenga tiempo de ir a ver a Ino-chan-

-Hablando Solo?- Le preguntó una voz que él ya había escuchado antes-

Naruto volteó al sitio de procedencia de aquella voz y reconoció a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz.

-Eres la chica de la otra vez- dijo Naruto- la que estaba en la dirección el primer día que llegué aquí-

-Qué inteligente- dijo Tayuya con sarcasmo-

-Di...disculpa- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada- no era mi intención molestarte-

-Hmp- respondió la pelirrosa-

Naruto miró disimuladamente a la chica que tenía enfrente, no lo había notado, pero ella estaba ligeramente más alta que él, tanto como la novia de Shikamaru. Pero le llamó la atención aquellos ojos rojos, los cuales trataba de esquivar cuando éstos le miraban.

-Si...siempre eres así de fría?- se atrevió a preguntar Naruto-

-Sabes que a más de uno le he roto la nariz por hacerme esa pregunta?- respondió fríamente la chica-

-Di...disculpa, no era mi intención- dijo Naruto mirando a algún otro lado de la calle, aquella chica le inspiraba cierto respeto, por no decir miedo-

-Pero contigo haré una excepción- sonrió maliciosamente la pelirrosa-

-Ah si?- inquirió Naruto atreviéndose a mirarle la cara a Tayuya-

-En efecto- dijo ella mirando amenazadoramente al rubio- hay más formas de despellejar a un gato-

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y lentamente intentó alejarse de aquella chica, pero no pudo, por que ella lo detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas?- dijo en tono autoritario-

-Di...disculpame, pero tengo que tomar el autobús-

-Sabes que es de mala educación dejar hablando sola a una persona?- sonrió maliciosamente la chica-

-"Mala educacion?"- pensó Naruto-"Y ahora resulta que tiene modales"-

-En fin, cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la chica-

-Me...me preguntas a mi?- preguntó el rubio con cierto nerviosismo-

-Claro que es a tí baka- dijo con fastidio la chica- no veo a ningún otro imbécil por aquí cerca, o tú vez a alguien mas?-

-No...por supuesto que no- dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-

-Ya veo- respondió la chica sin interés- yo soy Tayuya-

-Tayuya nada más?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico-

-Disculpa, pero no doy mi apellido a extraños-

-Entiendo-

Naruto pensaba como zafarse de aquella situación. Hasta que pronto vio que su salvación se acercaba.

-Bien, allí viene el autobús- dijo él- me tengo que ir, mucho gusto en conocerte Tayuya-sempai-

-Sí como sea- dijo la chica- bien puedes irte, nos veremos más tarde-dijo despidiéndose secamente del rubio-

Naruto abordó el autobús, el cuál partió una vez que el rubio hubo subido.

Tayuya miró al chico alejarse.

-"Naruto"- pensó-"lindo nombre para un escarabajo"-

-Quien era él?- Tayuya escuchó una voz muy familiar que se aproximaba-

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia- dijo ella-

Un chico alto de cabellera blanca y ojos grises se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-Te conozco demasiado- dijo él- de haber sido otro le hubieses partido la cara a patadas aquí mismo-

-Basta ya Kimimaro- gruñó la chica- eso no te incumbe-

-Como quieras- sonrió Kimimaro- bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, Kabuto y los demás nos esperan-

Tayuya siguió a Kimimaro y se perdieron en las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el autobús, Naruto iba pensando sobre su extraño encuentro con aquella pelirrosa.

-"Qué fria es"- pensó-"frente a ella, Sasuke es un algodón de azúcar"- y sonrió-"qué dirá el teme cuando se entere de que una chica es más ruda que él?"- y sonrió para sí-

Otro capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares y tengo que estudiar para la temporada de exámenes, ustedes comprenderan , pero les prometo que seguiré con la historia, hasta el próximo capítulo...


	6. Sorpresas y Desilución

Otro capítulo más para la serie, disculpen el retraso, pero tuve algunas dificultades en casa y aparte estaba pensando en como organizar bien el capítulo, hasta que por fin me decidí. Espero les agrade. Y como siempre, Naruto y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN (por desgracia xD)...

El reloj marcaba las Seis en punto de la tarde, Naruto se dirigía al Ichiraku's Cafe. A lo lejos divisó su destino y se apresuró hasta quedar enfrente del mismo, solo una amplia avenida lo separaba a él de dicho local.

Animado cruzó la calle y llegó hasta la ventana del Café, buscó con la mirada a Ino en el interior del establecimiento, hasta que una cabellera rubia se hizo presente. Ino estaba atendiendo un par de clientes, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Naruto.

-Bien, aquí voy- dijo, mientras ingresaba al interior.

Ino regresaba a la barra para recoger una cuenta de un cliente que estaba por irse, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-Disculpe señorita, me preguntaba si en éste establecimiento se podría conseguir un tazón de ramén caliente-

-Desde luego- respondió Ino al dueño de la voz esbozando una sonrisa- al cliente lo que pida-

-Eso me gusta- sonrió Naruto- entonces que sean dos - y volvió a sonreir-

-¿Ya lo sabías?- inquirió la rubia algo apenada-

-Ya- respondió él - gracias a unos amigos-

-Ah?- Ino levantó la mirada dirigiéndola al rubio- no me digas, su nombre comienza con S-

-Sí te digo- respondió Naruto muy divertido- y el nombre de su acompañante comienza gon una gran T-

Ino se imaginó quienes podrían ser.

-Está claro que en estos días no se puede pedir un favor- dijo Ino levemente molesta- solo le pedí que te avisara que no te podía esperar más tiempo, no que te contara donde trabajo-

-Si te molesta me voy- dijo tristemente Naruto-

-No es molestia- dijo Ino- solo me sorprendiste eso es todo-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- respondió Naruto más animado-

-Vas a querer el Ramen?- sonrió Ino-

-Desde luego- respondió el rubio- y no solamente ramén, si no un poco de tu tiempo además-

-De acuerdo- dijo la rubia- pero será después de mi turno - y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto mientras se dirigía a la barra a hacer el pedido del ramén-

-Shikamaru tiene razón en algo- dijo Naruto una vez que Ino se alejó- las mujeres a veces pueden ser problemáticas- suspiró-

Transcurrieron quince minutos hasta que Ino le sirvió su orden a Naruto, éste se entusiasmó cuando el aroma del ramén caliente le llego a la nariz.

-Esto se ve delicioso Dattebayo- dijo llevándose la primer cucharada a la boca-

-Deberías agradecerselo a Ayame- dijo Ino sonriendo ante la voracidad del rubio- ella es la cheff del local-

-Es exquisito- sonrió Naruto- es una lástima que yo no cocine de esta manera-

-No te sientas mal Naruto- dijo la rubia poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Naruto- el Tofu que llevaste esta mañana estuvo delicioso, en verdad-

-Tu crees?- inquirió Naruto no muy bien convencido-

-Aja- asintió la rubia con una gran sonrisa- es la primera vez que alguien se molesta en prepararme el almuerzo-

-Fue todo un placer- dijo Naruto con sus mejillas encendidas en un gran sonrojo-

Ino tomó asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba Naruto, quedando ambos de frente.

-Supongo que tu visita no es solamente por el Ramen-dijo ella en tono serio-

Naruto tomó otro sorbo a su ramen y se animó a responderle.

-Ino, hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti y necesito entenderlas-

-Esta bien Naruto- suspiró Ino- ha llegado el tiempo de que hablemos, pero como te dije antes, será hasta que termine mi turno-

-De acuerdo- dijo él- a qué hora sales?-

-A las Nueve en punto-

-Está bien, termino mi ramen y te veo al rato en el parque de enfrente, te parece?-

-Me parece estupendo- dijo ella-

La rubia se puso de pie para disponerse a volver a sus labores. Naruto siguió consumiendo su Ramen algo pensativo sobre la situación.

-"Qué me sucede?"- pensó- "me siento raro desde que la conocí"- y dirigió una mirada furtiva a la rubia, la cuál a su vez atendía a una jóven pareja que acababa de ingresar.

-"Me pregunto si algún día ella y yo..."- Naruto observó a la pareja, el cuadro le pareció conmovedor y sonrió- "me pregunto que pasaría si Ino-chan y yo anduviéramos así"-

Sasuke estaba sentado debajo de una banca en un parque de la ciudad, eran las siete y media, faltaba media hora para su encuentro con aquella persona.

-"Todavía tengo tiempo"- pensó- "Me pregunto que dirá Sakura cuando se entere"- y sonrió así mismo con su risa burlona característica.

Miró hacia el lago que estaba frente a él, unos niños le tiraban migajas a los cisnes que por allí nadaban. Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia lo que hacían los cisnes, y contempló a una pareja de cisnes con polluelos, los pequeños estaban aprendiendo a nadar.

-"Qué pintorezco"- pensó-

Transcurrió media hora, en el reloj de la plaza marcaban las Ocho enpunto de la noche. El moreno levantó la mirada y frente a él, un par de ojos blancos como la luna lo contemplaban.

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo él sonriendo dirigiéndose a la recién llegada-

-Di...disculpa el retraso- dijo la chica- pe..pero tuve dificultades, mi padre no me quería dejar salir-

-Lo importante es que estás aquí Hinata-chan-

Hinata se acercó tímidamente al moreno y se sentó en la misma banca donde él estaba. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron lo que provocaron que ella bajara la mirada apenada.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata por el mentón y delicadamente le levantó la mirada hasta que los ojos de ella se cruzaran con los suyos.

-Sabías que tus ojos son hermosos?- dijo el sonriéndole a la Hyuuga-

-Sa..sasuke...kun- respondió tímidamente Hinata- por favor...no digas eso...-

-Por qué no habría de decirlo- dijo el Uchiha- es verdad-

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario del chico y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando esos ojos negros que a ella le atraían.

-Hinata-chan- dijo él- tenemos que hablar-

-Ha...Hai- respondió ella- tú diras-

-Sabes- dijo Sasuke tomando un poco de aire, en verdad lo necesitaba, se estaba poniendo nervioso- te he visto en clases, eres lista, eres tierna, diferente a las demás-

-Di...Diferente?- inquirió la ojiblanca-

-Así és- respondió Sasuke- eres sincera y honesta, éso es lo que me atrae mucho de tí-

-Pe...pero- Hinata desvió la mirada algo apenada- Yo...yo no soy mejor que Sakura-chan o Ino-chan, ni mucho más que todas aquellas que te persiguen en la escuela-

-Ellas no me importan- dijo Sasuke- ellas solo ven lo de afuera, son superficiales, en cambio siempre he notado como me mirabas y nunca te atreviste a acosarme siquiera ni a decirme nada-

-Es...es por que yo creía que no tenía oportunidad- suspiró Hinata- eres uno de los más codiciados por las chicas en el colegio-

-Ya te dije- respondió Sasuke en tono serio- ellas son superficiales y no soporto eso, no se molestan siquiera en conocerme como persona-

Hinata miró a los ojos del Uchiha y se sonrojó.

-Quieres decir que te gusto?- inquirió la Hyuuga tímidamente-

-Gustarme?- respondió Sasuke- me encantas

-Seguro se lo habrás dicho a alguien más- dijo ella tristemente-

-No Hinata, no- dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose perturbado- jamás se lo he dicho a nadie por las razones que ya te expuse, solamente te lo digo a tí, por que tu eres distinta a las demás-

-Tu..tú siempre me has gustado- dijo ella tímidamente-

-Hinata...- dijo él y la abrazó, dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos de luna-

Hinata no dijo nada y cerró los ojos apenada. Él ante la actitud de ella comenzó a besarla, cosa que fue respondido favorablemente por la Hyuuga.

Esa noche Sakura había decidido ir de compras, había escuchado aquél viejo dicho que "el corazón de un hombre se conquista por el estomago", por lo cuál compró todo lo necesario para preparar un almuerzo especial, para su persona especial.

-Ya verás Sasuke-kun- dijo en tono alegre- el almuerzo que te daré mañana será lo mejor que hayas probado-

La pelirrosa miró su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora el cuál marcaba las Ocho y quince minutos.

-Perfecto- dijo ella- todavía tengo tiempo- y se dio cuenta de que el parque central le quedaba cerca, solo tenía que cruzar una calle- me detendré un momento para descansar- dijo sin más preambulo-

Sakura caminó por el parque, hasta que una banca que estaba debajo de un Sauce le pareció perfecta. Acomodó sus bolsas con los comestibles al lado y se sentó.

-Me pregunto qué dirá Sasuke-kun cuando le muestre lo que yo he cocinado para él- y sonrió pensando en sus posibilidades-

La pelirrosa estaba plácidamente descansando sobre la banca, hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas le llamó la atención.

Ella giró la mirada en dirección donde provenía dicho ruido, y descubrió a una jóven pareja besándose en la penumbra de la noche.

Sakura se enterneció ante la escena.

-Ojalá Sasuke-kun fuera como ese chico- suspiró la pelirrosa- el siempre es indiferente conmigo-

Sakura recordó aquellos días cuando ella y su antigua rubia amiga competían por el corazón del uchiha. Ellas siempre andaban detrás de él, pero Sasuke siempre se mostraba indiferente a los esfuerzos de aquél par.

-"Siempre creí que él se comportaba así por que así se terminaría la disputa entre ambas"- pensó la pelirrosa y suspiró-"pero, incluso desde que Ino se apartó del camino, sigue siendo igual, me trata como si yo no existiese"-

Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la charla de aquél par de jóvenes.

-Pero cuando vas a decircelo a tu ex?- inquirió la chica-

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo preparado- respondió el chico- mañana mismo hablo con ella, tiene que entender que yo no la amo, que solamente te amo a ti-

A Sakura le llegaron aquellas palabras, y pensó seriamente sobre lo que sucedía.

-"No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de la otra chica"- pensó-

El par de jóvenes se puso de pie, Sakura miró con atención a la pareja. Gracias a la oscuridad aquél par de jóvenes eran desconocidos para la pelirrosa. Sakura quería saber más, así que sin moverse de su lugar, se quedó inmovil, esperaría a que salieran a la luz de las lamparas del parque.

Pasaron exactamente dos minutos. La pareja salió de la penumbra del parque. Pareció que en el segundo siguiente, el mundo se congelaba para Sakura. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sencillamente no lo podía creer, no quería creer.

-Sa..su...ke...kun- la voz de ella temblaba por la tristeza y la decepción- y Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga- dijo ella con voz todavía temblorosa pero sin ser audible para la pareja que se encontraba a lo lejos.

En la distancia Sasuke besaba tiernamente a Hinata, ella le correspondía. Y así abrazados se alejaron de aquél sitio, dejando atrás unos ojos verde-jade llenos de lágrimas transparentes como el cristal.

-"Sasuke-kun estaba besando a Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun abrazó a Hinata-chan"- pensó mientras los veía alejarse- " no...esto no puede estar sucediendo"- las lágrimas que salían de sus verdes ojos parecían gotas de sangre.

-No puede ser!!!- dijo con una voz ahogada por el llanto- No, no puede ser!!! por que ella?!!! por que ella y yo no!!!! en qué falle?!!!- dijo llevándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza-

-No puede ser...- dijo ella en pleno llanto, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente sobre aquella banca, la cuál era un testigo mudo del dolor de la pelirrosa.

En las cercanías, justo arriba de un viejo abeto un par de ojos rojos contemplaba la triste escena.

-Qué estupidez- dijo la dueña de aquellos ojos- si serás estúpida Haruno como para no darte cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor-

Tayuya siguió contemplando a la pelirrosa con sus rojos ojos. Mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Pobre imbécil- y suspiró- no cabe duda que el amor te vuelve tonta y distraida-

Tayuya se bajó del abeto, lanzándose al aire y cayendo con gran maestría sobre el pasto del parque-jardín.

Tayuya se alejó de aquél sitio y continuó su marcha.

-"Es muy triste lo que te pasó"- pensó la ojirojo-"pero hoy no tengo tiempo para esas estupidezes"-

La chica se disponía a salir del parque, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a cierto rubio que le era muy familiar.

-"Bien, ésto será interesante"- se dijo así misma-

Naruto iba distraido y cabizbajo, todavía faltaba media hora para que Ino saliera de su turno en el Café.

-Todavía me falta esperar treinta minutos-dattebayo!!- dijo el sin mucho ánimo- qué aburrido es esperar-

-Tal vez deberías ayudar a una amiga en desgracia- lo interrumpió una voz que él al instante reconoció-

-Tayuya-sempai?- dijo el rubio algo apenado- no te ví venir-

-Deberías levantar la vista más a menudo- dijo ella arqueando una ceja- "si serás idiota"- pensó molesta-

-A qué te referías con una amiga en desgracia?- inquirió curioso el rubio mirando con sorpresa a Tayuya-

-Eh? que?- dijo ella captando aquella mirada- no me refiero a mí imbecil-

-Disculpame- dijo él un poco molesto- pero no sé de que me hablas, explicate quieres?-

-Mira mocoso no me levantes la voz- amenazó ella levantando el puño haciendo retroceder al rubio- así me gusta- sonrió ella maliciosamente- bueno, ya, se trata de una compañera tuya y de Ino-chan-

-Qué le sucede?- preguntó Naruto preocupado-Ella está bien? por qué no la ayudaste?-

-Tranquilo idiota- respondió Tayuya- ella está bien, pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para prestarle ayuda, y pensé que siendo tu compañero de ella la podrías ayudar mejor-

-Bueno, y dónde está?-

-Sigue caminando por este corredor y la encontrarás debajo de un Sauce- dijo Tayuya- bien me tengo que ir, suerte- dijo ella despidiéndose de manera fría-

Tayuya se alejó y el rubio la contemplo y negó con la cabeza.

-Aparte de Fría, es extraña- dijo él- bien, vayamos a ver de quien se trata-

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a la banca donde una pelirrosa se encontraba.

-Pero...- dijo él- es aquella chica con quien Ino-chan siempre discute, como es que se llama?-

El reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarenta y cinco minutos...

Sigan pendientes, hay almas de papel para rato ), sin más que poner me despido, el interés por la historia se mide por los reviews D, no es que quiera ser chantajista, pero, las historias viven gracias a los lectores...nos vemos...hasta el próximo...


	7. Amistad Recobrada

Bien antes de comenzar, como siempre, Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, etc etc, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, disfrutenlo y espero que sea de su agrado...

El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto...

Ino acababa de salir de su turno en el Ichiraku's, y se dirigía hacia su cita con Naruto en el parque enfrente de dicho café.

Su paso era despreocupado y alegre, esa noche le explicaría algunas cosas de su vida, y ella esperaba que él hiciese lo mismo. Se adentró en el parque buscando a su rubio "amigo", pero no lo vio en ningún sitio.

-"Qué raro, se habrá retrasado?"- pensó - "será mejor que dé una vuelta por todo el parque para cerciorarme"-

La rubia caminó hasta el centro del parque donde estaba un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luna llena de aquella noche. Ino meditó un momento al contemplar la hermosura del lago con la luz de la luna, pero fue interrumpida cuando el rubio se le acerco.

-Ino-chan!!- exclamó Naruto levantando una mano -

-Naruto-kun!!- respondió ella emocionada y se dirigió corriendo hacia el rubio- Pensé que no ibas a llegar- dijo ella al estar frente a frente con el rubio-

-Yo no soy de esos que dejan plantados a sus amigos- sonrió Naruto a la rubia, lo cuál provocó un leve sonrojo en ella-

-Etto...Naruto-kun, sobre lo que querías hablar- dijo ella algo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos-

-Ino-chan- dijo seriamente el rubio- será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día- y la tomó de los hombros suavemente y la miró a los ojos- ¿está bien?-

-E...está bien- suspiró Ino bajando la mirada- supongo que de todas formas no importaba-

-Claro que importa!!!!- exclamó el rubio- todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa!!-

Ino levantó la mirada para encarar al rubio

-Si eso es cierto- dijo ella algo molesta- por que lo aplazas para otro día?-

-Ino-chan- dijo Naruto en completa calma- ahora no es el momento, antes tienes algo que hacer-

-¿Nani?- inquirió la rubia intentando entender a lo que se refería Naruto-

-Ven, sigueme- dijo él tomándola de la mano y haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera-

La pareja caminó hasta donde había un gran sauce, al pie de este había una banca, y sobre ella, una chica de cabellos rosas con el rostro escondido en las rodillas hundida en gran llanto.

-Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Ino mirando a Naruto-

-Era tu amiga o no?- inquirió el rubio-

-Eso fué en tiempo pasado como bien dijiste- dijo ella de forma indiferente-

-Pero, por lo visto, lo que ella necesita en estos momentos, es una mano amiga- contestó él a la rubia mirándola con ternura, cosa que a ella le caló hondo-

-Qué fué lo que sucedio?- preguntó Ino mirando algo desconfiada a Naruto-

-No lo sé- dijo él evitando mencionarle que había sido Tayuya la que le había informado sobre la situación actual de Sakura y mucho menos mencionarle que había cruzado palabras con la chica ruda - cuando yo llegué aquí, ella ya se encontraba en ese estado- añadió Naruto-

-Esta bien- suspiró Ino- te creo- dijo sonriéndole a Naruto, acción que fue correspondida- intentaré hablar con ella-

-Será mejor que me quede aquí- dijo el rubio- no quiero ser inoportuno-

-Está bien- dijo Ino dejando solo al rubio, el cuál a su vez se arrimó en un árbol de las cercanías quedando algo lejos de donde se encontraba la pelirrosa-

Ino se aproximó a la banca donde yacía la pelirrosa, la escena era conmovedora para la rubia, jamás se imaginó aquello, y mucho menos de parte de la persona que una vez fue su amiga y que más tarde la traicionó. Algo terrible debió sucederle para estar en ese estado tan deplorable.

La mano derecha de Ino se posisionó sobre la cabellera rosa de su antigua amiga, acarició delicadamente sus cabellos. La pelirrosa sintió aquellas caricias y levantó la mirada. Por un momento los ojos celestes de la rubia se cruzaron penetrando en aquellos ojos verde jade, los cuales estaban llenos de una gran tristeza, tristeza que incluso Ino podía sentir de tan intensa que era.

-I...Ino-chan- atinó a decir Sakura con voz temblorosa-

-Hola...Sakura-chan- sonrió la rubia tomándole el rostro suavemente con su mano izquierda-

-Ino-chan- dijo la pelirrosa apunto de soltar el llanto- Ino!!! Lo siento!!! Lo siento mucho!!!!- dijo finalmente avalanzandose sobre la rubia y abrazandola-

-Tranquila- dijo Ino en un susurro correspondiendo el abrazo- no pasa nada -

-Lo siento...de verdad...fui una tonta...tonta...tontaa!!!- Sakura hundió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia, Ino correspondió a dicho gesto abrazándola maternalmente-

Ino se sentó en la banca sin dejar de abrazar a la pelirrosa. Mientras Sakura desahogaba su dolor, la rubia continuaba acariciándole los cabellos. Sakura sentía que con cada lágrima derramada, su dolor iba desapareciendo, aunque levemente.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos, los cuales pasaron a ser minutos, los mismos que se habían convertido en media hora.

A lo lejos, un rubio miraba la escena, sonrió para sus adentros por la reacción de Ino, esa actitud fue lo que hizo que se fijara en ella, ya que la rubia había sido la primera persona en su vida que le había cruzado palabras sin demostrarle adversidad.

Naruto siguió contemplando interesado los acontecimientos.

-Ya te sientes mejor- susurró Ino a la pelirrosa al notar que ésta se había calmado un poco-

La pelirrosa asintió, lo cuál significó un SI para la rubia.

-Quieres hablar?- inquirió la rubia- sabes que siempre me tendras para lo que necesites...-

La pelirrosa sintió un cuchillo clavarse en el corazón con éstas palabras, ella había tratado muy mal a la rubia hacía algún tiempo, en especial cuando sus padres murieron en aquél trágico accidente.

Sakura hubiera esperado que la rubia se vengara de ella por tanto daño, tanta humillación, tanta arrogancia. Hubiera esperado que incluso la rubia se burlara de ella en éstos momentos de gran desilución, pero no lo hizo... La pelirrosa no entendía el por qué, pero muy en el fondo estaba agradecida por ello.

-Ino-chan- dijo la rubia agachando la mirada- yo...yo...lo siento...siento todo lo que te hice...siento haberte retado...siento haberte hecho tanto daño por alguien que no lo merecía...-

Las palabras de la pelirrosa dejaron sorprendida a Ino, la situación por la que estaba pasando la pelirrosa debía ser más grave de lo que pensaba para que diera aquél cambio de ciento ochenta grados. De pronto Ino recordó el punto de aquellas disputas entre ellas en el pasado.

-Sakura...dime- la rubia tomó el mentón de la pelirrosa y delicadamente levantó su rostro, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron- Sasuke-kun, tiene que ver con esto?-

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos y asintió. La rubia la abrazó. Sakura correspondió a dicho abrazo, Ino la hacía sentirse protegida.

-Sakura...lo siento- dijo en un murmullo la rubia- no se que pasó, pero tienes mi apoyo como en aquellos días, antes de que todo ésto comenzara-

-Gracias...Ino-chan- respondió Sakura sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-

Pasaron algunos minutos. Sakura decidió que era el momento de contarle todo a su antigua y ahora de nuevo, mejor amiga. Ino escuchaba perpleja la historia contada por la pelirrosa, jamás se hubiera imaginado quien era la auténtica dueña de los sentimientos románticos del Uchiha.

-Estás segura Sakura?- inquirió sorprendida la rubia-

-Todo es cierto- suspiró con tristeza Sakura- es tal como te lo conté, Ino, no se qué hacer-

Ino abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa y le besó la frente tiernamente, cosa que dejó muy sorprendida a Sakura,

-Tranquila- dijo la rubia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga- No importa lo que suceda, siempre me tendrás a mí para lo que quieras, y no te preocupes por ese Uchiha-baka - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa - todavía quedan muchos peces en el mar ten por seguro que esa amplia frentezota atraerá a más de uno-

La pelirrosa rió ante las ocurrencias de la rubia y volvió a hundir su rostro en el regazo de Ino.

-Gracias...Ino-chan-

Ambas chicas se percataron de que el parque poco a poco iba quedándose solitario, las pocas personas que aún se encontraban, comenzaban a retirarse dejando desierto aquél hermoso parque.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Ino mirando su reloj- dejé a alguien esperando- añadió mirando en dirección donde el rubio aún las observaba-

-Nani?- dijo la pelirrosa sorprendiéndose por las últimas palabras de la rubia, alguien más las había visto?-

-Ven, sígueme- dijo Ino amablemente dirigiéndose a la rubia haciéndole un ademán de que la acompañara- te presentaré a alguien-

Sakura siguió a Ino con timidez, y preguntándose quién podría ser la persona en cuestión.

-Hey, Naruto-kun- exclamó Ino al acercarse al rubio y haciéndole una señal con la mano para que éste se acercara- te hice esperar mucho?-

-Todo está bien Ino-chan- respondió Naruto sonriéndo al acercarse a la rubia- qué paso?-

-Todo está bien ahora- añadió la rubia-

Sakura permanecía unos pasos atrás de Ino, mirando en dirección a aquél desconocido. En cuanto se acercó a él, su cara se le hizo levemente familiar, ella lo había visto en alguna otra parte.

-Sakura, él es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Ino señalando al rubio- va en nuestro mismo grupo, recuerdas?-

-Es cierto- exclamó la pelirrosa,por fín se acordó de quién era aquél chico- tú eres el nuevo-

-El mismo- sonrió Naruto a la pelirrosa- Ino-chan ya te dijo mi nombre, quisiera saber el tuyo- dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a Sakura en señal de saludo-

-Sakura Haruno- respondió la pelirrosa correspondiendo el saludo del rubio-

-Mucho gusto Sakura-chan- sonrió Naruto- Y bien, qué planean hacer ahora?- inquirió el rubio dirigiéndose a Ino-

-Deberíamos acompañarla a su casa no crees?- respondió Ino mirando a Sakura-

-Bueno- asintió el rubio-

-Si no les molesta- dijo la pelirrosa atrayendo la mirada de ambos rubios- tengo mucha hambre, quisieran cenar conmigo?- preguntó sonriente-

-Por mí está bien- dijo Naruto- ¿qué dices Ino-chan?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ino sonriéndole al rubio-

-No se preocupen por la cena- añadió Sakura- tengo todo lo necesario aquí- y mostró dos grandes bolsas llenas de víveres- ya verán, prepararé algo delicioso-

-Te importa si te ayudo con éso?- dijo Naruto señalándole las bolsas a la pelirrosa- donde estaría mi caballerosidad si permito que una dama cargue cosas tan pesadas-

-Oh, claro que no me molesta- sonrió Sakura- gracias, Naruto-kun-

-Vamos Ino-chan?- Añadió Naruto dirigiéndose a la rubia-

-Claro- dijo Ino- pero, a donde?-

-Buena pregunta- dijo el rubio-

-Si no te molesta- dijo Sakura con aire triste- me gustaría que fuéramos a tu departamento Ino-chan, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, no quiero ir a casa-

-Está bien Sakura-chan- dijo la rubia- pero y tus padres? debes avisarle por lo menos-

-Por ellos no te preocupes- dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia- les llamaré por telefono y les diré que me quedaré en casa de una buena amiga mía-

Ino sonrió por la respuesta de la pelirrosa y la abrazó pasando su brazo derecho por encima del hombro izquierdo de Sakura, la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo buscando el apoyo del hombro derecho de la rubia, apoyo que necesitaba...y mucho.

-Demonos prisa por favor!!!- exclamó Naruto unos pasos adelante mirando al par de chicas- me muero de hambre!!!-

-Ya vamos, no seas tan escandaloso- dijo la rubia casi a regañadientes-

-Siempre es así?- susurró la pelirrosa a Ino-

-No- sonrió la rubia- solo cuando tiene hambre-

-Vaya qué cosas- dijo Sakura mirando al rubio y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ino-

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron del parque, tomando rumbo hacia la estación de autobuses. Mientras tanto, una figura que salió de los matorrales los observaba.

-Qué patético- dijo fríamente Tayuya al observar la escena- mejor me voy de aquí- añadió dándole la espalda al trío y alejándose en dirección opuesta-

En un muelle abandonado, la oscuridad reinaba por completo en el lugar, la única luz visible era la de la luna llena.

Un jóven de cabellos negros, estaba sentado a la orilla de uno de los embarcaderos, su mirada era inquieta e impaciente. De repente, la sombra de una figura bien conocida para él fue el centro de su atención.

-Llegas tarde- recriminó el jóven al recien llegado-

-Lo siento- se disculpó el extraño- pero me perdí en el periférico al tratar de dar una vuelta en U-

-Como siempre Kakashi y sus tontas excusas- sonrió el jóven de forma sarcástica- y se supone que tú eres el que debe de dar el ejemplo aquí-

-Uy que genio- se quejó el peliplateado- un poco más de alegría en tu vida no te haría daño, Itachi-

-Sí si como digas- dijo el aludido poniéndose de pie encarando a Kakashi- dejémonos de sermones y vayamos al grano, qué averiguaste?-

-No pierdes el tiempo verdad?- inquirió Kakashi al pelinegro- está bien, ésto será rapido...-

Hola lectores, como les va? bien, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, disculpen si me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero últimamente sufrí del síndrome del "bloqueo mental" y no sabía como continuar, ténganme paciencia, no es que no sepa como iŕa la historia, sino más bien, aún no se como acomodarla se que suena loco pero, es que tengo muchas ideas y no se como irlas exponiendo, así que no se asusten si éste fic se va en contra de lo que están acostumbrados. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que ustedes quieran expresar. Sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo...


	8. Cena entre amigos

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, sin nada más que añadir, el disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto NO son de mi propiedad, una vez aclarado ésto, he aquí el capítulo:

(Comenzamos donde terminó el capítulo VII...)

-...Has de saber que el hijo del Kyuubi llegó a mi colegio- dijo el peliplateado muy serio-

-Qué pequeño es el mundo verdad?- sonrió el Uchiha mayor- al fin apareció -

-Al principio no lo reconocí- dijo Kakashi elevando los hombros- pero después gracias a los apellidos pude darme cuenta de quién era hijo aquél chiquillo-

-En qué afecta eso a nuestros planes?- inquirió el Uchiha mirando a Kakashi de una manera fría-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Kakashi con su habitual tono de despreocupación- no creo que anden tras el por el momento-

-En ese caso será mejor que lo vigiles- dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi- no podemos arriesgarnos a que Akatsuki y mucho menos Orochimaru sospechen algo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Kakashi tomando una mirada por demás seria similar a las del Uchiha- se lo debemos a Minato-

-Él fue el mejor agente encubierto que jamás existió- sonrió Itachi- si no hubiese sido por él, no hubiésemos podido quebrantar la rama sur de Akatsuki-

-Aunque eso significó ser catalogado como criminal en la sociedad- el peliblanco suspiró con nostalgia mirando al suelo- qué triste destino-

-En efecto- dijo Itachi- es por eso que tenemos que terminar su labor y eliminar de una vez a Orochimaru y Akatsuki-

-En ese caso será mejor que termine nuestra pequeña reunión- dijo Kakashi observando a su alrededor- no vaya a ser que te hayan seguido y comiencen a sospechar de ti-

-Despreocupate- dijo Itachi con mirada fría- ya arreglé eso- añadió señalando un cuerpo que flotaba en el agua cerca del embarcadero-

-Pero que?-

-Akatsuki envió un espía antes de que tu llegaras- miró al cadaver con frialdad- asi que tuve que resolverlo yo solo - sonrió con malicia-

Kakashi observó aquél cuerpo, ya que su rostro le parecía muy familiar.

-Kisame?- Kakashi abrió sus ojos sorprendido- eliminaste al guardaespaldas del jefe de Akatsuki?-

-Fué muy sencillo - dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo disponiéndose a fumar-

-No tendrás problemas por ésto?-

-Despreocupate- Itachi fumó y exhalo una bola de humo al mismo tiempo que respondió- Kisame era toda una fichita en el mundo de la mafia, le debía a muchos y no estamos hablando de dinero-

-Ya veo- dijo Kakashi más tranquilo - que astuto, cualquiera podría pensar que se trató de una venganza-

Itachi comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a las bodegas del muelle.

-Te encargo al pequeño Kyuubi- dijo seriamente mirando al infinito- y me saludas a mi padre cuando lo veas-

-Despreocupate por el Kyuubi- dijo Kakashi y sonrió- y le daré tus saludos a tu padre-

Itachi sonrió para sí y continuó alejándose perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquellos edificios abandonados.

Kakashi se sentó en el embarcadero y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando la luna llena que coronaba aquella noche.

-Cuidate Itachi- se dijo - no queremos más víctimas, no queremos que sufras la misma suerte de Minato-

Naruto iba unos pasos más atrás de Ino y Sakura, las contemplaba mientras ellas charlaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa.

-"Quien iba a decirlo"- pensó- "hace algunos meses atrás, esas dos se matarían por un sujeto, y míralas ahora, amigas de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado"-

Ino se detuvo y observó a Naruto.

-Date prisa Naruto-kun- sonrió la rubia- si no te apresuras te dejaremos y te quedarás sin cenar-

-Eh?- respondió Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos- eso no es justo, esperenme- y se aproximó hasta quedar alineado al par de chicas-

Ino abrazó a Naruto y continuó caminando, el par de rubios iban bromeando y riendo, olvidándose por un momento de aquella pelirrosa que completaba el tercio.

-"Ino-chan es otra persona desde que anda Naruto-kun"- pensó, mientras observaba tristemente la escena de muestra de afecto entre ambos rubios- "ella comenzó de nuevo, debería hacerlo yo tambien? me siento tan patética"- sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos, su mirada amenazaba con cubrirse de llanto.

Sakura caminaba lentamente con la mirada gacha, hasta que notó que un par de personas la abrazaban.

-Otra vez estás triste Sakura-chan?- inquirió Naruto abrazándola por la izquierda-

-Vamos Sakura- añadió Ino abrazando a la pelirrosa por la derecha- No es el fin del mundo, lo superarás creeme y nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte, verdad Naruto-kun?-

-Desde luego Dattebayo!!- dijo alegremente el rubio- Mientras Ino-chan y yo estemos contigo, jamás estarás sola-

Sakura cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Ino y se dejó guiar por aquél par de rubios, que desde ese día en adelante, serían como hermanos para la ojiverde.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Sakura en un suspiro, y continuó caminando con ellos-

El trio caminó por un lapso de cinco minutos, y por fin llegaron al edificio donde Ino vivía.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Ino señalando la construcción- Bienvenidos a mi modesto hogar- y sonrió en especial a Naruto-

Naruto comprendió el mensaje y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, típico de la verguenza, o la timidez.

Ino guió a Naruto y Sakura hasta el cuarto piso, llegaron a una puerta que estaba marcada con el número veinticinco. La introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la puerta cedió. Al adentrarse en la vivienda de Ino, Naruto y Sakura vieron que todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada.

-Solo es cuestión de encender la... - la rubia no pudo completar la frase por que sintió que alguién se tropezó con ella-

En la oscuridad se escucharon los murmullos y gritos de dos personas que se quejaban.

-Auch!!- se oyó la voz de un jóven- pero qué es esto tan suave?-

-Naruto-baka!!!- se oyó el grito de una jóven- suelta ahí-

-Pero yo que hice??- respondió Naruto-

-Qué lo Sueltes!!!!- exclamó la chica-

De repente todo se iluminó, la oscuridad cedió ante el brillo de una luz fluorescente blanca.

-Se encuentran bien?- inquirió la pelirrosa encendiendo la luz de la habitación- por lo visto están mejor de lo que pensaba- añadió soltando una sonrisa maliciosa-

La escena era algo embarazosa. Ino estaba encima de Naruto, Y el rubio tenía una mano sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida mientras cerraba la puerta para evitar la mirada de curiosos.

-Me ayudan a preparar la cena o prefieren quedarse allí?- sonrió de nuevo Sakura pero ésta vez riéndose abiertamente-

Ino se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste aceptó y con la ayuda de Ino pudo reincorporarse. Naruto evitaba a toda costa evitar la mirada de la rubia, ya que ella estaba furiosa.

-Naruto-baka como te atrevez- dijo con un tono de voz irritado-

-Lo... lo siento Ino-chan- se disculpaba Naruto con lagrimones en la cara- no lo hice a propósito, todo estaba demasiado oscuro-

-Por eso debiste esperar a que encendiera la luz!!!- añadió Ino mirando con chispas en los ojos a Naruto, el cuál a su vez se arrodilló pidiendo clemencia-

-Lo...lo siento Ino-chan!!! Te juro que no vuelve a suceder!!!-

-Claro que no volvera a suceder!!!- dijo Ino con mirada asesina- por que a la próxima te mato!!-

Sakura se reía a carcajadas de la escena, todo aquello le parecía muy gracioso, por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que le había pasado en el parque.

-Parecen novios jajajajajaja- sonrió la pelirrosa- o es que acaso lo son?-

El par de rubios se sonrojó ante el comentario de la pelirrosa y esquivaron las miradas uno del otro. Sakura comprendió.

-Qué cosas dices- dijo Ino muerta de la pena-

-Es cierto...Ino-chan y yo...solo...solo somos amigos- Naruto dijo la última oración con un tono triste, cosa que notaron ambas chicas-

-Ah, sí...eso...amigos- suspiró la rubia-

-"Ya entiendo"- pensó Sakura y sonrió - "solo necesitan un empujoncito"-

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo hambre- se quejó la pelirrosa- me muestras la cocina Ino-chan?-

-Eh...sí...claro...- respondió Ino todavía nerviosa por lo sucedido- ven, es por aquí- y se llevó a la pelirrosa tomándola por la mano y arrastrándola hacia la cocina-

Naruto las vió alejarse y suspiró aliviado, pero a la vez, preocupado por la reacción de Ino.

-"Ahora sí metí las cuatro"- pensó dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala de la rubia- "y todo ya iba tan bien, ahora va a creer que soy un pervertido"- siguió pensando con angustia-

Pasó media hora, y el duó de chicas terminó de preparar una cena sencilla, la cuál consistía en chocolate caliente, un par de huevos fritos con tocino para cada quien y pan integral.

Naruto por su parte, había arreglado la mesa, gesto que agradecieron las chicas. Ellas por su parte, sirvieron la cena en la mesa, y se sentaron disponiéndose a disfrutar de aquel momento. Ino se sentó enfrente de Naruto, y Sakura en la cabeza de la mesa, en medio de ellos.

-Se vé delicioso- dijo Naruto mirando con ansias su platillo- aunque es demasiado ligero-

-Para tu información - dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirando retadoramente al rubio- una cena ligera a esta hora de la noche es lo más apropiado, si comes demasiado tendrás pesadillas, eso cualquiera lo sabe-

-No me molestaría tener pesadillas si puedo comer a satisfacción- se quejó el rubio-

-Podría ser peor- dijo Ino en tono serio - podría darte una congestión mientras duermes-

-Y eso qué? - inquirió Naruto arqueando una ceja-

-Podrías Morir!!!- Exclamó Ino con una voz fantasmal que asustó de sobremanera al rubio-

-Está bien ya entendi ya entendí- se quejó Naruto - era más de lo que quería saber-

La respuesta del rubio le provocó una risa descontrolada al par de chicas. El rubio respondió con un puchero aquella actitud de ambas, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de compartir una cena con alguien.

El trío conversó un poco en la sala de la habitación de Ino. Platicaron sobre el colegio, lo que harían de ahora en adelante, y la manera de apoyarse los tres mutuamente para lograrlo. Ino y Naruto intercambiaban miradas, y sonrojos, Sakura observaba divertida la situación de los dos, en el fondo quería ayudarlos, ayudarlos a lograr lo que ella no consiguió.

-Miren la hora- dijo Naruto- creo que es hora de retirarme-

-Es cierto, ya pasan más de las once- dijo la rubia- no tendrás problemas al caminar a esta hora por la calle?- preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a Naruto con preocupación-

-No te preocupes- dijo Naruto con seguridad golpéandose el pecho- ha habido ocasiones en que he caminado casi en la madrugada buscando a mi abuelo de bar en bar para llevarlo a casa-

Una gota tamaño gigante se formó en la frente de ambas chicas ante el comentario del rubio. Ino acompañó al rubio a la puerta.

-Ten mucho cuidado quieres?- dijo la rubia con tono de preocupación-

-Despreocupate, ya te dije que no es nada- sonrió el rubio respondiéndole a la chica- te veo mañana esta bien?-

-Claro- respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Naruto-

-Si, claro, buenas noches Ino-chan- dijo Naruto con rubor en sus mejillas- y...perdón por lo de hace rato- añadió bajando la mirada-

- Olvidalo, no paśo nada- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- fué un accidente... ha...hasta mañana, Naruto-kun- dijo Ino y se despidió regalándole al rubio un beso en su mejilla-

Naruto se sonrojó de sobre manera y escondió su mirada de la rubia.

-Cui...cuidas a Sakura-chan- dijo el muerto de la pena-

-Descuida- dijo ella- lo haré con gusto- y le sonrió con dulzura-

- Bueno, ya me voy. hasta mañana!!!!- Dijo finalmente Naruto bajando por las escaleras para salir de aquél edificio.

Ino cerró la puerta tras sí y se recargó en la misma con los ojos cerrados.

-Te gusta verdad?- escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa frente a ella-

-Como no tienes idea- suspiró nostálgica la rubia sin abrir los ojos-

-Tienes que hablar con él- dijo Sakura abrazando a la rubia y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Ino-

-Descuida- respondió Ino correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirrosa- lo haré -

-Te parece si me quedo a dormir hoy en tu departamento?- preguntó Sakura sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de la rubia- ya le avisé a mi madre cuando tu te despedías de Naruto-kun y me dio permiso de dormir afuera-

-Está bien- sonrió la rubia- ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras-

-Gracias Ino-chan- respondió Sakura hundiéndo su rostro en el regazo de la rubia-

-Pero eso sí- rió la rubia con malicia-

-Que?- inquirió la pelirrosa levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Ino-

-Dormirás conmigo, por que nada mas dispongo de una cama- y le guiñó un ojo con travesura a Sakura- y es una cama... individual-

La cara de Sakura enrojeció de pena entendiéndo aquél "mensaje" y agachó la mirada muerta de pena. Ino al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa estalló en carcajadas.

-Sigues siendo muy predecible Sakura jajajajajaja- Ino le acarició la rosada cabellera a Sakura- tranquila solo fué una broma-

-Eso no fué gracioso Ino!!!- se quejó la pelirrosa-

-Tómalo con calma- dijo la rubia-

-Hmp- bufó Sakura molesta-

-Ven, vayamos a dormir- dijo Ino tomándola por una mano-

-Fué broma lo de la cama verdad?- preguntó nerviosamente la pelirrosa-

-Tu que crees?- respondió con malicia la rubia riéndose-

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala hayan disfrutado leerlo lo mismo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y aprovecho para responder, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo por que hay personas que están pendientes de la historia. Se los agradezco infinitamente. Y sigan atentos, que habrá fic para rato. A los amigos lectores/escritores que gusten del NaruxIno, o el TayuxNaru, me gustaría aprovechar este espacio para decirles que me gustaría leer sus obras, me gustan las historias interesantes y fuera de lo común, y creo que no soy el único que piensa así, apoco no? Va de ahí, espero sus historias. Con respecto al fic, me atrevo a adelantar y el próximo capítulo se lo dedicaré en su mayoría a Tayuya, siento que la estoy discriminando ya que ella es una parte fundamental de la historia. Bueno, sin nada mas que reportar, hasta el próximo.


	9. Entre risas y nuke

Para que no se desesperen y pierdan el interés, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de ésta saga, que lo disfruten. Pero antes, recuerden el disclaimer: "Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, una vez aclarado ésto, comencemos":

Media noche en la ciudad...

La mayoría de las personas se encontraban durmiendo para descansar después de un ajetreado día, algunos pocos se disponían a hacerlos, y entre la multitud de personas, una joven de cabellera rosa y ojos rojos observaba la tranquilidad de la ciudad desde su ventana.

Una noche hace ocho años, ella estaba en esa misma ventana, esperando a su hermana, la cuál jamás regresó. Desde aquél entonces, la chicha se sienta a observar la ciudad cada noche, recordando aquella noche trágica.

Ella conocía el dicho de que el recuerdo más intenso te provocaba un dolor con la misma magnitud, así que desde hacía algunos meses, encontró el remedio para aquello, el cuál a su vez se lo controlaba "temporalmente", o al menos hasta que se le pasaran sus efectos.

La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió al cabezal de su cama, en donde se encontraba un maletín lleno de unas ampolletas plásticas las cuales contenían un líquido rojo, un rojo intenso, similar a la sangre.

Tomó una unidad de aquellos pequeños contenedores y rasgó uno de los extremos. Acercó la ampolleta a su boca e ingirió su contenido. De pronto una sensación de paz la invadió. Al menos de manera momentánea.

-Mucho mejor- dijo más animada- me siento hasta con ánimos de asesinar a un "bastardo"- añadió enfatizando esa última palabra, mientras los recuerdos de cierto rubio la invadían-

Observó el reloj, las doce y quince minutos. Era tarde, y dentro de algunas horas más tenía que asistir al colegio. Maldijo aquel destino, y decidió que por lo pronto era mejor irse a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día.

Un hombre rubio, de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, jugaba con un pequeño niño de apenas ocho.

-Naruto- dijo el sujeto- pronto tendré que irme, y es probable que no regrese-

-No papá- lloriqueó el chiquillo- no quiero que te vayas, primero mamá me deja y ahora tu, no quiero que eso suceda- dijo el chiquillo aferrándose a la chaqueta de su progenitor-

-Naruto...- el hombre se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo- si algo me pasa, quiero que conserves algo- acto seguido, sacó una cápsula azul de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso en una de las manos del chiquillo- quiero que cuides mucho, pero mucho ésto, será mi último regalo para tí-

El pequeño Naruto observó aquél extraño objeto, tenía el mismo tamaño y grosor que un bolígrafo. El chiquillo se preguntaba por que querría su padre que conservara eso, a su parecer no tenía ninguna utilidad.

-Papá, que quieres que haga con ésto?- se atrevió a preguntar a su padre-

-Esto hijo mío contiene un enorme secreto, si cae en manos equivocadas, traerá sufrimiento a mucha gente-

-Tan terrible es?- preguntó Naruto con un tono nervioso mirando con terror aquella cápsula-

-Lo es hijo mío- respondió sonriendo el hombre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño- es por eso que te la entrego a tí, nadie sospechará que tú la tienes, y no la abras a menos que sea necesario-

-A menos que sea necesario?-

El hombre se puso de pie y miró con seriedad al chiquillo.

-Ya me oiste, a menos que sea ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO-

-Entiendo padre-

-Bien, debo irme- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño rubio y acariciando su cabeza con ternura- adiós, hijo mío-

El hombre se giró dándole la espalda a Naruto y se alejó. Naruto corrío detrás de él. Pero en cuanto más caminaba, su padre más se alejaba de él.

-No papá, esperame!!!! Llévame, no me dejes!!!-

Naruto corría, su padre se alejaba, el pequeño siguió corriendo y notaba como todo a su alrededor se iba poniendo gris y oscuro y la silueta de su padre desaparecía poco a poco.

-No!!!! Papá, No me dejes!!!!-

Naruto de repente abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en su habitación, se frotó los ojos y miró por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

-Otra vez ese sueño- dijo mirando con nostalgia el paisaje citadino a través de la ventana - por que?-

El rubio se salió de su cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cómoda que tenía enfrente de su cama. Abrió el primer cajón y allí, en el fondo del mismo, se encontraba aquella extraña cápsula.

-Padre- dijo con nostalgia - todavía me sigo preguntando el por qué querías que conservara esto y el por qué no querías que la abriera-

Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con el reloj, el cuál marcaban las Seis en punto. Cerró el cajón y se dirigió al baño.

-Será mejor que me asee y me prepare para el colegio, quedé de encontrarme con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan en la entrada del colegio ésta mañana-

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, para ser más específicos, en el dormitorio de una chica, sonó el reloj despertador.

Una desganada pelirrosa apagó la alarma del despertador. Abrió sus ojos y los frotó con sus manos. Observó detenidamente donde se encontraba, tratando de recordar porqué se había despertado en una habitación que aparentemente no era la suya.

La chica pelirrosa de pronto sintió algo suave debajo de ella. Al quitar las sábanas casi le da un infarto al ver la escena. Una hermosa rubia dormía placidamente, la chica por poco se muere de vergüenza al notar que se encontraba en una posición algo "sugestiva" y por si fuera poco encima de una rubia que al parecer era su amiga.

-Kyaaa!!!!- exclamó la pelirrosa bajándose de la cama tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron- Ino-baka!!! Que hacías allí?-

-Que sucede!!!!???- se levantó asustada la rubia ante los escandalosos gritos de la pelirrosa- Sakura, que sucede? por qué gritas?-

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella en ropa interior compartiendo la misma cama con Ino.

-Ino!!!...Dime!!! que sucedio ayer?- inquirió Sakura muy asustada-

-Que no lo recuerdas?- respondió Ino fingiendo tristeza- Sakura, como pudiste olvidar lo que pasó anoche?- Ino se cubrió su rostro fingiendo llanto, pero en realidad estaba riéndose ante la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-Quee??? De qué demonios estás hablando Ino???- a Sakura casi le da un infarto la reacción de su amiga, ya que al parecer, desconocía los dotes artísticos de la misma-

-Solo bromeaba- respondió la rubia a la pelirrosa sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo-

-Baka!!!!- gruñó Sakura con llamas en sus ojos- como pudiste asustarme así!!?? en qué estabas pensando??- exclamó con la misma respiración agitada-

-Deja de exagerar quieres?- dijo con fastidio la rubia- no pasó nada de lo cual tengas que preocuparte, por cierto, que hora es?-

-Las...Las seis con diez minutos- respondió ya más tranquila la pelirrosa-

-Bien, creo que debemos dejar de jugar y prepararnos para ir al colegio- dijo la rubia estirándose y terminando de desperezarse- será mejor darnos prisa, recuerda que todavía tenemos que a tu casa por ropa limpia para que vayas fresca a clases-

-Ha...Hai- respondió la pelirrosa de forma tímida y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-

Ino levantó los hombros y suspiró ante la reacción de su frentuda amiga. No podía creer que Sakura siguiera siendo fácil de engañar con ese tipo de bromas.

-Mierda!!!- exclamó una chica de dieciséis años al despertarse bruscamente gracias al ruido intenso de su despertador.

La chica tomó el despertador y lo apagó. Bruscamente lo devolvió a su sitio en el cabezal de la cama. Se frotó los ojos y la cabeza, al parecer los efectos secundarios de aquél líquido rojo le habían comenzado a pasar factura.

-Demonios- dijo al tratar de levantarse de su cama- maldito Nuke, ésta es la parte a la cuál todavía no me acostumbro-

Tayuya se levantó por fin, y torpemente se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Se sentía mareada, desorientada y de muy mal humor.

Se despojó de sus ropas y se sentó en la bañera, abrió las llaves del agua fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. Se recostó en el interior de la bañadera y decidió relajarse, mientras el agua tibia le quitaba todo su malestar.

Después de pasar media hora en la ducha, se encontraba mucho mejor. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó su desayuno, lo necesitaría ya que tenía muchas actividades planeadas para ese día.

Luego de desayunar se vistió con su uniforme del colegio, se puso su inconfundible pasamontañas negro sobre la cabeza y acomodó sus útiles escolares en su maletín.

-Umm- murmuró al mirar su maletín más de cerca, ella sabía que necesitaría mas espacio de ahora en adelante- maldición, por que no lo tuve presente?-

Se encontraba en un gran dilema, ya que en su maletín no había el espacio extra que necesitaba para transportar su "valiosa carga".

-Ni hablar- dijo elevándo sus hombros despreocupadamente- hoy me compro otro más grande- acto seguido sacó la mitad de sus cuadernos y útiles, dejándo únicamente lo necesario para ése día de clases.

La chica se acercó a su cama y tomó otro maletín, el cuál estaba lleno de aquellas extrañas ampolletas rojas. Tayuya acomodó el pequeño maletín dentro del otro que usaba para sus útiles, sonrió al comprobar que los dos maletines se acoplaban perfectamente evitando así, levantar sospechas.

-Perfecto, ni mandado a hacer- dijo alegremente al cerrar el último pestillo de su maletín- es hora de irme-

Tayuya salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la calle. Se puso sus audifonos y prendió su Ipod, por muy extraño que pareciera, no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar música metalera. Localizó la pista trescientos cuatro de su reproductor de mp3 y "My inmortal" de Evanecense comenzó a sonar.

Abordó el autobús que la llevaría al colegio. Quince minutos más tarde, descendió del mismo en la estación que estaba enfrente de la escuela. Sus ojos rojos divisaron a cierto rubio conocido. Su sonrisa sádica desapareció dando lugar a una cara seria de enfado.

Tayuya caminaba con indiferencia al irse aproximando a la entrada del colegio. Naruto la miró aproximarse y la saludó levantando una mano para que ella se acercara.

-Hola Tayuya-san!!- exclamó alegre el rubio-

-Hola Idiota- respondió la rubia con indiferencia-

-Co...como amaneciste ?- preguntó el rubio bajando los ánimos-

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo la chica con frialdad, miró detenidamente al rubio- esperando a alguien?-

-Así es- volvió a sonreir el chico- quedé de encontrarme con un par de amigas en la entrada del colegio, pero al parecer se han retrasado-

-Bien, en ese caso, que tengas suerte- dijo Tayuya alejándose sin molestarse en mirar a Naruto-

-"Que fría"- pensó el rubio sin dejar de mirarla- "cada vez que se me acerca siento escalofríos"- se abrazó Naruto fingiendo sentir frio-

Tayuya caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, hasta que una chica de cabellos castaños le llamó la atención.

-Hola...Hikaru-chan- saludó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa burlona-

-Ho...hola...Tayuya-san- respondió la extraña chica sintiéndose intimidada - co...como amaneció el día de hoy?-

-Otra con lo mismo- dijo molesta Tayuya- vayamos al grano, me debes doscientos dólares-

-Si, no lo he olvidado- respondió la castaña- aquí tiene Tayuya-san- y le entregó a la pelirrosa dos billetes de cien dólares cada uno-

-Así me gusta- sonrió Tayuya con malicia- vez? el pago puntual nos evita problemas-

-Ha...Hai- asintió la chica- debo irme- y se alejó de Tayuya tan rápido como pudo-

Tayuya guardó el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia su aula, cuando fué interceptada por un moreno.

-Hola Tayuya- saludó el chico mirando a la chica a sus ojos rojos-

-Hola Koushiro, que quieres?- preguntó fastidiada la chica-

-Tú sabes bien lo que quiero- dijo el chico con ansiedad- quiero más Nuke, lo necesito-

-Una ampolleta por cincuenta dólares, te parece bien?- inquirió la pelirrosa con indiferencia- tómalo o déjalo-

-No me importa el maldito precio - dijo con desesperación el chico- lo quiero ya- añadió entregándole la cantidad a Tayuya-

Tayuya al recibir el dinero, tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo solitario y oscuro. En el pasillo lo soltó, introdujo su mano dentro del maletín y hurgó por un momento, hasta que sacó una ampolleta roja que entregó al moreno.

Koushiro tomó la ampolleta con desesperación casi arrebatándosela de la mano a Tayuya. El chico se disponía a marcharse, hasta que sintió un jalón en su camisa, al voltear a ver por la razón de aquello, se encontró con un par de amenazantes ojos rojos.

-Escuchame bien maldito bastardo- dijo Tayuya de forma fría e impávida - ni una palabra de ésto a nadie, entendido? o me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas-

-Entendido...Entendido- asintió nerviosamente el moreno-

-Bien, lárgate ya- dijo con fastidio la pelirrosa soltando al moreno-

El chico se alejó corriendo de aquél sitio dejándo sola a Tayuya, la cuál a su vez se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar la gente por un poco de Nuke.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del colegio un par de chicas se acercaba mientras charlaban alegremente sobre ciertas bromas de una rubia hechas a una pelirrosa ojiverde.

-Jajajajaja, debiste verte Sakura- reía Ino- estabas más pálida que Chouji cuando le dijeron lo de su dieta jajajajajaja-

-No le veo la gracia Ino- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos algo molesta-

-Lo siento jajajajaja- la rubia disfrutaba de hacer sufrir de aquella manera a la pelirrosa- pero debes admitir que fué muy gracioso-

-Ino-Chan!!! Sakura- Chan!!!- se oyó una voz conocida para ambas en la distancia.

La rubia y la pelirrosa dirigieron la mirada al lugar de procedencia de aquellos gritos, y divisaron a cierto rubio muy familiar para ellas.

-Hasta que al fin llegan Dattebayo!!!- exclamó con desesperación Naruto- pensé que no llegarían-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun- se disculó Ino- pero tuvimos que pasar a la casa de Sakura-chan para que se pusiera ropa limpia-

-Es cierto- dijo el rubio- ella se quedó a dormir anoche en tu casa, y cuentenme ¿qué tal les fue?-

Sakura abrazó sorpresivamente a Ino de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si misma y sujetándola contra su pecho.

-Tú como crees?- sonrió Sakura guiñandole un ojo a Naruto, el cuál se puso pálido ante el gesto de la pelirrosa-

-No me digan que ustedes!!!- exclamó Naruto señalando al par con su dedo índice- Nooooo!!!! Como pudieron!!!!-

-Bfff...Jajajajajajajajaja- Sakura estalló en carcajadas ante la sorpresa de Naruto y el asombro de Ino- jajajajajaja...Tenías razón Ino-chan...esto es muy gracioso...jajajajajajajaja-

-Miren nada mas a la señorita a la cuál no le gustaban las bromas- dijo la rubia con sonrisa sarcástica al dirigirse a Sakura-

-Pero lo viste? jajajajajaja viste que cara puso Naruto-kun?-

-Jajajajajaja Es cierto jajajajajaja parecía un muerto jajajaja- Ino estalló en risas al recordar la reacción del rubio-

-Jajajajaja Ay Ino jajajajajaa, fué muy divertido jajajajaja-

Naruto seguía observando al par de chicas, muy confundido sin saber todavía lo que había pasado.

-Quieren decir que no paso nada?- se animó por fin a preguntar el rubio-

-Naruto-kun- dijo Ino tranquilizándose- eres más facil de engañar que la frentuda jejeje-

-Oye!!- prostestó Sakura por el comentario de la rubia-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- se disculpó Ino- pero en parte es cierto- sonrió guiñándole un ojo traviesamente a la pelirrosa para molestarla-

-Bien dejémonos de bromas por el momento y vayamos a clases, les parece bien?- preguntó Sakura-

El par de rubios asintió con una sonrisa y siguieron a la pelirrosa al interior del colegio...

Hola lectores, que tal les ha ido? felices lecturas. hoy no voy a decir mucho, solo que gracias por continuar con nosotros y por estar pendientes. Sin nada más que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo.


	10. Par de Rosas, Disputas, Dos Rosas

Hola, un nuevo capítulo a continuación, que lo disfruten, y como es de ley : "Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen", de lo contrario la historia sería mejor...digo yo no...

Ya era cerca del medio día, y en toda la escuela se sabía del sorpresivo romance entre Hinata y Sasuke. En todas partes se les veía juntos, en la cafetería, la biblioteca e incluso en sus prácticas en el laboratorio.

Para Sakura, el que la relación entre la Hyuuga y el Uchiha se hiciera pública, fue muy devastador. Sus compañeras de curso la interrogaban sobre su rompimiento con Sasuke y si tenía alguna idea sobre el porqué el Uchiha la había cambiado. Como es de imaginarse, Sakura estaba harta de tantas preguntas, ya que cada una era como fríos cuchillos que atravesaban su corazón.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, la pelirrosa decidió alejarse del resto de sus compañeros, quienes no la dejaban en paz, solamente quería estar sola. Así que decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un cerezo el cuál estaba en uno de los rincones más alejados del instituto.

-Qué difícil es todo esto- suspiró la pelirrosa- desearía que me tragara la tierra-

Sakura levantó la mirada, y con tristeza observó una escena que le dolió bastante, en la distancia, Sasuke iba tomado de la mano con Hinata en dirección a la cafetería.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y su vista se nublaba, culpa de un torrente de lágrimas que había comenzado a salir. La pelirrosa apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y cedió al llanto, no podía soportar que la persona a la que ella amaba, estuviera lejos de ella y con otra persona.

Pasó cerca de media hora y ella seguía en llanto, mientras meditaba lo sucedido, como había surgido su rivalidad con su mejor amiga al competir por decidir quien de las dos se quedaría con el Uchiha. Recordó cuando los padres de Ino murieron en aquél trágico accidente, y la manera en como traicionó a la rubia aprovechándose de aquél momento de debilidad de Ino para tomarle ventaja en su competencia por Sasuke. Ella pensó que había ganado, pero la verdad no fué así, tanto sacrificio, tanto esperar una oportunidad, tanto sufrir la indiferencia del pelinegro, todo había sido en vano, por que finalmente perdió, y no precisamente contra la rubia, sino con una persona que ella jamás tomó en cuenta.

Todos aquellos pensamientos asaltaron a Sakura y la hicieron sentirse miserable, había caído muy bajo en traicionar a su amiga de la infancia al anteponer un capricho, un amor no correspondido. Realmente había actuado mal, eso le dolía mucho más, que el ser cambiada por Sasuke.

-Qué patética- escuchó que alguien le decía-

Al levantar la mirada y buscar a la persona dueña de aquella voz, notó a otra pelirrosa parada enfrente de ella. El rojo de los ojos de aquella extraña se cruzó con sus ojos color jade, sintió de pronto un escalofrío cruzarle por la espalda.

-Te he estado observando- dijo la extraña acercándose a Sakura- y tu actitud me molestó- añadió tomando su lugar al sentarse al lado de la ojiverde-

-Te-te conozco?- inquirió nerviosamente Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-

-Probablemente no- respondió la aludida con indiferencia- voy un año adelante tuyo, pero en ocasiones te he visto a ti y a tus amigos- dijo con una fría sonrisa- Eres Sakura cierto?-

- Ha-hai - respondió la aludida con timidez?- y-y tu?- se animó a preguntar con cierto temor en su voz-

-Me llamo Tayuya- respondió la recién llegada-

-Por-por qué dijiste que era patética?- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura-

Tayuya dio un largo suspiro y respondió.

-Por que lo eres- observó a la otra pelirrosa mirándola directamente a sus ojos- se que traicionaste a tu mejor amiga por un amor no correspondido- sonrió maliciosamente al notar por la reacción de Sakura que había dado en el clavo- y no solo eso, en el fondo el chico ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ti-

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada, todo lo que Tayuya le decía era cierto, sintió que de nuevo unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Vamos, no es el fin del mundo- dijo sarcásticamente la ojirojo al notar como Sakura comenzaba a llorar de nuevo- la vida continua, hay muchos peces en el mar-

-Es que no-no comprendes- dijo con tristeza Sakura- dañé mucho a mi mejor amiga, la traicioné, la traté casi como basura y todo para que una desconocida se lo llevara, todo fue en vano, en vano-

-Hmp- bufó algo fastidiada Tayuya ante la actitud de la otra pelirrosa- será mejor que lo superes, yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar-

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida, y miró a la chica con sorpresa, de pronto una idea extraña pasó por su cabeza produciendole un gran escalofrío. ¿Que era exactamente lo que le estaba proponiendo aquella chica? Sakura la observó con temor en sus ojos.

Tayuya notó la reacción de la pelirrosa y pareció adivinar la reacción de Sakura.

-Idiota!!!- dijo molesta Tayuya con una venita en la frente- yo no me refería a eso- bufó molesta- "aunque no estaría por demás intentarlo"- pensó mirando de reojo a la pequeña pelirrosa-

- E-entonces a qué te refieres? - preguntó Sakura alejándose levemente de Tayuya-

-Solo quiero ayudarte con tu problema- Tayuya miró a la pelirrosa y arqueó una ceja de forma amenazante- o vas a pasarte toda tu vida llorando por tu patética actitud?-

Sakura lo meditó por un momento, y en muchos puntos, la extraña tenía razón, había perdido es cierto, pero había tiempo para remediar la situación.

- D-de acuerdo - respondió decididamente Sakura- ¿como piensas ayudarme?-

Sakura estaba ya mas calmada. a Tayuya le había agradado el cambio de humor de la otra pelirrosa, no tanto por querer ayudarla, sino por que había dejado de llorar de forma tan patética, según ella, actitud que realmente le molestaba.

-No es la gran cosa- dijo Tayuya mirando hacia otra parte- pero tengo algo que puede levantarte el ánimo y hacerte olvidar tus problemas-

- Ha-hablas en serio? - Sakura la miró con inquietud, ¿realmente ésta chica ruda podría ayudarla hacer eso? - ¿que es aquello con lo que me vas a ayudar?-

Tayuya metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo del uniforme, tomó algo en el fondo de éste y saco la mano cerrando el puño, ocultando aquél objeto. Se acercó a la pelirrosa y le tomó ambas manos.

Sakura permanecía impávida y vio como Tayuya la tomaba de las manos y depositaba algo en ellas.

-Debes tener cuidado con esto- dijo tajantemente la ojirojo- si le das un mal uso no podrá ayudarte, todo depende de ti, y lo que es más, no debes contárselo a nadie-

Sakura asintió. Miró las palmas de sus manos y notó una especie de ampolleta transparente la cuál contenía un extraño líquido rojo.

- Esto es...- exclamó Sakura abriendo sus ojos de forma sorpresiva- dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Digamos que se trata de un regalo- sonrió con malicia Tayuya- aprovéchalo, y si necesitas algo, sólo búscame- dijo ésto último dándole la espalda a Sakura y alejándose del lugar-

Sakura estaba sorprendida por la actitud de aquella chica. De la nada había aparecido, le ofreció la aparente solución a sus problemas. Y por extraño que pareciera, le agradaba un poco su personalidad, le recordaba a alguien...alguien que prefería olvidar.

Tayuya se alejó unos metros del cerezo donde hacía unos momentos había conversado con aquella pelirrosa, al mirar atrás sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-"Otro cliente potencial en camino"- pensó retomando su camino, mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y encendía su IPOD.

Entre tanto, en el jardín, Ino y Naruto se encontraban compartiendo su almuerzo, como ya habían tenido costumbre.

-Esto te quedó delicioso de verdad que si!!- exclamó Naruto probando un trozo de pastel de limón hecho por la rubia- está exquisito Ino-chan- añadió con una amplia sonrisa-

- Gr-gracias - murmuró la chica algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la respuesta del rubio- espero que te haya gustado-

-Estas bromeando? me fascina - y volvió a darle otro bocado al pastel-

Ino sonreía ante la conducta infantil del rubio, quizás era aquella actitud tan abierta y sincera lo que le atraía de él.

La joven pareja estaba hablando de cualquier cosa y almorzando tranquilamente, cuando de repente toda aquella paz terminó...

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el hijo del Kyuubi- dijo un chico de cabellera roja-

-No se como permiten éste tipo de gentuza en éste colegio- secundó otro, pero de cabellera castaña- pero que interesante- dijo al mirar a Ino- ya no es uno, ahora son dos los parásitos- añadió-

Naruto entendió la indirecta y se enfrentó al par de sujetos.

-Qué me insulten ami no me molesta para nada- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a los dos- pero que insulten a las personas que son importantes para mí no lo permito-

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el de la cabellera roja, y de un sendo puñetazo le reventó la barbilla. Debido a la fuerza del impacto, el pelirrojo cayó en el suelo y se revolcaba de dolor, mientras la sangre de su barbilla seguía fluyendo.

-Eres un...- dijo el castaño lanzándole una patada en el rostro al rubio.

Naruto retrocedió y cayó al pasto. El castaño siguió la trayectoria del rubio y se dispuso a patearlo en el suelo. Naruto trataba de bloquear las patadas con sus manos, hasta que finalmente una patada le dio de lleno en las costillas, ante lo cuál el rubio lanzó un grito de dolor.

-Eso es para que aprendas a darte tu lugar- sonreía el castaño mientras seguía pateando al rubio- y esto para que sepas que nadie te quiere por aquí- se preparó para dar una patada muy fuerte, pero no pudo cumplir con su cometido.

El castaño cayó al suelo al sentir un golpe tremendo en la espalda. Trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente cayó al suelo a consecuencia de otro golpe. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver a su agresora.

Ino estaba furiosa, un brillo casi asesino se dibujó en su mirada, el cuál causó terror en el castaño. La rubia no se contuvo y le dio un puntapié en las costillas al castaño, el cuál, debido a la fuerza de la patada levitó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire antes de volver a caer precipitadamente contra el suelo.

-Eso fué para que dejes en paz a mis amigos- dijo una jadeante y furiosa Ino dirigiéndose al castaño- ahora levanta lo que queda de tu amigo y vete- añadió mirando al pelirrojo, el cuál vio aterrorizado como la rubia nockeaba al castaño-

Todo lo sucedido generó muchas reacciones entre los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca, unos pocos vitoreando a la rubia, otros más molestos por las acciones de Naruto y algunos más, miraban con temor a la rubia.

Ino no les prestó la más mínima atención y se dirigió a auxiliar al rubio. El cuál se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Descuida, estarás bien- dijo Ino levantando a Naruto y apoyándolo sobre su hombro- ven, vayamos a la enfermería-

-No pensé que llegaríamos a esto- dijo una chica de cabello plateado y ojos color marrones sobresaliendo de entre el gentío y acercándose amenazadoramente a Ino y Naruto-

Ino dirigió la mirada hacia aquella chica, Naruto lastimosamente hizo lo mismo entre tanto que se agarraba con fuerza el pecho debido al dolor.

-Ni creas que ésto se quedara así- dijo la peliplateada dirigiéndose a la rubia-

-Cuando quieras- bufó con ira la rubia mirando aquél par de ojos marrones-

La peliplateado corrió hacia donde se encontraba el par de rubios. Ino pensó en soltar a Naruto y encarar a aquella chica. Pero ninguna de las dos llegó a tocarse, gracias a la intervención de cierta pelirrosa que se interpuso entre ellas.

-Será mejor que te calmes Ruri- dijo secamente Tayuya cruzándose de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la chica de cabellos plateados-

- Ta-tayuya-san - tartamudeó la chica- pe-pero ellos comenzaron - añadió señalando a los rubios-

Tayuya concía de antemano a aquél grupo de chicos, así que ni se inmutó ante la accidentada justificación de Ruri.

-Como sea- bufó Tayuya- ahora, no quiero que ni tu ni tus amigos se les vuelvan a acercar a éste par ¿entendido?- inquirió lanzándole una mirada fría y amenazante a la chica de cabello plateado.

Ruri asintió con temor, conocía muy bien a Tayuya y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. La pelirrosa podía nockear a diez personas ella sola y molestarla o desobedecerle no era buena idea.

- Ha-hai - asintió Ruri y corrió a auxiliar a sus compañeros-

El castaño fue asistido por el pelirrojo y la chica de cabellos plateados y se alejaron por los pasillos de la escuela. El resto de la comunidad estudiantil que presenció tales acontecimientos comenzó a murmurar en lo bajo, cosa que fastidió a la pelirrosa.

-Y ustedes que esperan para largarse- dijo Tayuya de forma amenazante dirigiéndose a los mirones- ¿una invitación? ¿ o quieren que les muestre el camino a la enfermería?-

El grupo de mirones hizo caso rápidamente a la pelirrosa y se dispersaron, dejándola sola a ella y al par de rubios. Ino miraba con asombro las acciones de la pelirrosa y se preguntaba el por qué de aquella actitud.

- Gr-gracias - dijo tímidamente Ino dirigiéndose a Tayuya -

-Ni lo menciones - contestó secamente la aludida sin siquiera girarse para mirar a la rubia- será mejor que lleves a ese tonto a la enfermería, hablaremos más tarde -

- De-de acuerdo- dijo Ino y sonrió - Gracias de nuevo, Tayuya-san -

Naruto observó extrañado a la pelirrosa, ahora le parecía más extraña, se dejó guiar por Ino hasta la enfermería y se alejaron del lugar dejando sola a la pelirrosa.

-"No pienses que te salvé"- pensó Tayuya dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ino y Naruto que se alejaban a la distancia- "nadie va a terminar contigo, por que ese derecho solamente me pertenece ami"-

Las clases habían terminado. Naruto recibió un reporte procedente de la dirección para presentarse ante Tsunade al día siguiente, eso no le sorprendía, ya que en sus anteriores colegios sucedía con frecuencia el visitar la oficina del director.

-No es tan malo- le dijo Ino tratando de animarlo- mañana te acompañaré y le explicaremos a Tsunade-sama que fue en legítima defensa-

-Eso mismo argumentaba en los otros colegios y el resultado fué el mismo- dijo un preocupado Naruto, apoyado sobre el hombro de la rubia, la cuál lo ayudaba a caminar -siempre me expulsaban- suspiró con tristeza-

-No digas eso- sonrió Ino - ya verás que cuando yo hable con ella, te dará otra oportunidad-

-Eso espero Ino-chan- respondió el rubio un poco más animado. La sonrisa de Ino le devolvieron la tranquilidad, y el estar cerca de ella le hacía sentirse mejor.

El par de rubios continuó caminando hasta el portal del colegio, en donde a lo lejos, vieron a una pelirrosa apoyada en la pared, esperando a alguien.

-Sakura-chan!!!- exclamó el rubio levantando una mano para que la pelirrosa lo viera-

-Hola, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan - saludó la aludida acercándose al par de rubios-

-Hola Sakura- sonrió Sakura dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa- ya te vas? quieres que te acompañemos?-

-Oh, no, no se molesten en verdad- sonrió Sakura a la rubia- lo que sucede es que estoy esperando a alguien y voy a ir a casa con esa persona-

-Entiendo- dijo Ino, la cuál intentó preguntarle algo a Sakura pero ésta la interrumpió-

-Mañana prometo irme con ustedes por cierto- la pelirrosa posó su mirada en Naruto y notó que tenía algunas vendas en el pecho y el brazo y un par de curitas en la cara- y a ti que te sucedió?-

-Etto... em- Naruto bajó la mirada-

-Larga historia- dijo Ino ayudando a Naruto- luego te la contaremos-

-Espero que no te haya pasado nada- añadió Sakura en un tono tierno dirigiéndose al rubio-

-Descuida, estaré bien en serio!!!- dijo Naruto sonriendo con una mano detrás de la cabeza- no hay nada que pueda detenerme aún-

-Si claro, aja- sonrió Ino arqueando una ceja mirando al rubio, lo cuál provocó el sonrojo de éste- discúlpanos , pero nosotros debemos irnos- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa-

-Si, claro Ino-chan- respondió la pelirrosa, inmediatamente se acerco a Ino y le susurró al oído- luego me cuentas-

La rubia le contestó con un guiño de ojo y se fue a auxiliar al rubio. Naruto apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Ino y así ambos se dirigieron a la estación del autobús.

Sakura los observó alejarse y sonrió para sus adentros. De alguna forma se alegraba de que Ino ya no estuviera sola, y de que hubiese encontrado un chico, el cuál era muy parecido a ella, y no solamente por su físico.

-Espero pasar por lo mismo, aunque sea por una vez- suspiró la pelirrosa-

Pasaron quince minutos y Sakura observaba a todos los que salían del colegio, hasta que una cabellera pelirrosa cubierta por un pasamontañas negro, le llamo la atención, y se acercó a su dueña.

- Ho-hola, Tayuya-san- dijo tímidamente Sakura levantando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la chica, la cuál era un poco más alta-

-Ah, eres tú- contestó Tayuya con indiferencia- a qué has venido?-

-Hace rato me dijiste que si necesitaba algo te buscara-

Tayuya la miró extrañada. Por un momento la inocencia de aquella pequeña pelirrosa hacía que se derritiera el aparentemente hielo que cubría su corazón.

-Bien- sonrió Tayuya- entonces sígueme-

- Ha-hai- asintió Sakura y se dispuso a seguir a la chica ruda-

Hola estimados lectores, que tal, discúlpenme el haberlos hecho esperar, pero la imaginación y las musas se retrasaron jajaja. Gracias por seguir atentos la historia. En cuanto a los personajes que agredieron al par de rubios, si leyeron el capítulo dos, los reconocerán. Sin nada más que anunciar, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo.


	11. Más que amistad, La serpiente aparece

Hola, que tal? Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, aquí tienen otro capítulo más de ésta saga. Espero que lo disfruten, como siempre el disclaimer : "Los personajes de Naruto NO son de mi propiedad"...

Ino ayudo a Naruto en todo el trayecto desde la estación del autobús donde se habían bajado, hasta el edificio donde vivía el rubio.

-Nunca imaginé que vivías algo retirado- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Naruto-

-Espera a que me ayudes a subir los escalones- sonrió con cansancio el rubio-

-Cuantos pisos hay que subir?- preguntó la rubia mirando a Naruto con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-

-No son muchos- dijo sonriendo el rubio- solamente son seis -

-Gracioso- gruñó Ino por la respuesta del rubio-

Aquello divirtió a Naruto, al observar el gesto de molestia que había hecho su amiga.

-Sabías que me encanta tu cara cuando te molestas de esa manera?- le dijo el rubio a la chica, la cuál se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para evitar la mirada del rubio- Oh, vamos, lo digo en serio...Ino-chan, te vez realmente angelical-

- Gr-gracias...Naruto-kun- dijo ella ocultando su mirada y observando el suelo-

-Deberías fijarte por donde vamos- dijo Naruto divertido- no quiero que nos tropecemos y caigamos juntos al suelo- añadió recordando aquél incidente en la oscuridad-

-No tienes que decírmelo-respondió Ino recuperando la postura, pero sin dejar de sonrojarse, recordando también aquél mismo incidente-

Pasó cerca de media hora y el par por fin subió las escaleras del edificio donde el rubio vivía. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta marcada con el número cuatrocientos dos.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo el rubio, y trató de abrir la puerta con sus llaves- no puede ser, parece que está atorada- gruñó al tratar de abrir inútilmente la cerradura.

-Permiteme- Ino le arrebató las llaves y ella abrió de la manera más natural aquella puerta, dicha habilidad había dejado perplejo a Naruto, debido a lo bien que maniobraba a pesar de llevar casi a cuestas al rubio.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Naruto le señaló la dirección de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta Ino abrió los ojos de la impresión, debido a que el chico no era el claro ejemplo de la pulcritud.

-Pareciera que aquí se desató la tercera guerra mundial- dijo ella casi sonriendo- no limpias tan a menudo verdad?-

-Je je je – rió nerviosamente el rubio- bueno, veras, lo que sucede es que...-

-Ajá?- inquirió Ino en forma sarcástica- mejor no digas nada, luego me inventas una buena excusa- añadió -

Naruto se sonrojó bastante, producto de haber quedado en vergüenza delante de la chica. Ino ayudó entonces al rubio a acomodarse en su cama, el rubio cayó sobre su lecho, pero no soltó a la rubia de inmediato, provocando que ambos cayeran encima de la cama, ella encima de él.

-Que demo...- atinó a decir la rubia al quedar frente a frente a aquél par de ojos color zafiro, un poco más oscuros que los de ella- etto ...--

Naruto quedó hipnotizado por la mirada de la chica, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba cierto aire de inocencia que a él le encantaba de ella.

Ino intentó levantarse, pero fue detenida por el rubio, quien acercó sus labios a los de la chica y le regalo un largo y tierno beso, cosa que a ella le sorprendió en un principio, pero después le correspondió al chico.

Ino y Naruto sintieron la sincronización de sus corazones, los cuáles comenzaron a latir con una intensidad que casi querían salirse de los cuerpos de ambos para intentar estar juntos.

Naruto acarició una mejilla de la rubia y sintió la suavidad de su piel, ella buscaba los labios de él desesperadamente, el le correspondía. La respiración de ambos era agitada, el calor en sus cuerpos se elevó. De repente Ino se alejó del rubio y miró su reloj.

-Oh cielos, mira la hora- dijo preocupada- disculpa que arruine el momento- suspiró con desgano- pero es hora de que me vaya a trabajar-

-E-esta bien, e-entiendo- atinó a decir un muy sonrojado Naruto-

Ino se puso de pié y se disponía a marcharse, pero fue detenida por el rubio el cuál la sujeto por su mano derecha.

-Espera Ino-chan- suspiró el rubio

Ino se detuvo a escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decirle.

-Dime... Naruto-kun -

-Con respecto...con respecto a ese día en el parque yo quería...hablar...contigo-

-Y lo hubiéramos hecho - sonrió la rubia con melancolía - pero tu viste la situación, desafortunadamente algunos acontecimientos lo impidieron- añadió recordando el incidente de la pelirrosa-

-Lo sé...pero...yo quería decirte que...decir que desde que nos conocimos en aquella esquina...-

Ino se acercó al rubio y le puso su dedo índice en la boca.

-Shh... ya habrá oportunidad de hablar al respecto- respondió la chica sonriendo muy feliz-

-Etto...- respondió el chico jugando con la punta de sus dedos- quería decirte otras cosas...mi vida...- y luego pensó - "qué difícil es esto..."-

-Naruto-kun- dijo ella atrayendo la atención del rubio- te parece si lo platicamos más tarde?, por ahora se me hace algo tarde...lo siento... -

-E-está bien Ino-chan- sonrió el rubio- será en otra ocasión -

Ino le dio un último abrazo al chico para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

-Mañana me lo dirás luego de ver a la directora eh?- sonrió guiñándole un ojo al rubio y finalmente se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí-

-"Será después...después"- pensó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa- no sabes cuanto ansio a el día de mañana-

-Yo también- respondió Ino de forma feliz-

Naruto se recostó en la cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió al recordar como la rubia le correspondió, al contrario, ella lo buscaba, y eso lo puso muy feliz, era la primera vez que alguien le demostraba ese cariño que tanto anhelaba.

Finalmente el cansancio hizo mella en él y decidió ponerse a dormir, todavía le dolían los golpes de la revuelta de la mañana. Tenía que descansar, el día siguiente, al parecer, sería intenso.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del edificio, Ino bajaba las escaleras recordando aquél pequeño incidente en la habitación de Naruto.

-"Me pregunto hasta donde hubiéramos llegado, de no haber sido por mi horario..."- pensó - "quizás ...je je je"- sonrió divertida para sí-

La rubia se detuvo al estar a alguna distancia del edificio donde vivía Naruto. Se detuvo y giró la mirada hacia atrás.

-Hasta mañana...Naruto-kun - dijo en un susurro, sonriendo y tocándose la mejilla que hace un momento el rubio le había acariciado con su mano, después de lo cual, retomó su camino.

Un par de pelirrosas caminaban despreocupadamente por los muelles antiguos de la ciudad. La pelirrosa de ojos verdes, estaba desconcertada por la actitud de su acompañante. No habían cruzado palabras desde que salieron de la escuela, aproximadamente media hora antes.

En lo que habían sido los embarcaderos, todavía podía observarse restos de barcos, algunos levemente hundidos en el agua. Otros tantos estaban corroídos debido al abandono y la falta de mantenimiento y unos pocos habían sido desarmados parcialmente debido a la rapiña de marinos que sacaban partes funcionales para reparar otros barcos.

-Etto...Tayuya-san?- inquirió tímidamente Sakura rompiendo con el silencio-

-Hmmm? - respondió secamente la otra chica- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Falta mucho para llegar a donde sea que vamos? - se atrevió a decir la ojiverde -

-No falta mucho, confía en mí quieres?- añadió sonriendo fríamente la chica de ojos rojos, provocando un suspiro en Sakura-

Tayuya se detuvo seguida por Sakura en la entrada de una bodega abandonada. Tayuya abrió la puerta la cuál chilló debido a lo oxidada de sus bisagras. La chica de ojos rojos hizo una señal a la otra pelirrosa indicándole que la siguiera.

Ambas avanzaron por el edificio aquél. Sakura un poco temerosa miraba a su alrededor, aquella bodega estaba vacía por dentro, se trataba de un amplio espacio bajo techo. La ojiverde observó tratando de identificar lo que almacenaba dicha bodega, pero no encontró ni un rastro de nada, el lugar estaba completamente limpio.

-Sígueme- dijo Tayuya al percatarse de que su acompañante estaba distraída en el panorama- es por aquí-

Sakura siguió con timidez a aquella chica. Tayuya subió unas escaleras metálicas e hizo seña a Sakura para que avanzara. Al final encontraron una puerta que tenía un candado y una cadena puestos.

Tayuya hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una llave que embonaba con perfección dentro de aquél candado. El candado cedió y la cadena junto con éste. La chica de ojos rojos abrió por fin aquella puerta y accedió a la habitación seguida por Sakura.

Tayuya encendió un interruptor de la luz de la habitación. Sakura quedó asombrada debido a lo que vio, aquella habitación contrastaba con lo que observó afuera de la bodega. La habitación estaba hermosamente decorada con todo tipo de cosas que pueden alegrar a una chica, cientos de peluches de animales y personajes de animación encima de una amplia y lujosa cama. Cerca de la ventana se encontraba un espejo con luces en el marco. También había un mini-bar y un estero con grandes bocinas, y al lado de éste un televisor de veinte pulgadas y sobre el televisor un reproductor de video digital.

Sakura siguió inspeccionando aquella habitación y vio como en el techo, justo en el centro de la habitación estaba colgada una esfera de discoteca.

-Wow- exclamó emocionada Sakura- todo esto es realmente increíble-

-Te gusta?- inquirió Tayuya -

-Desde luego, todo esto es maravilloso Tayuya.-san-

-Me alegro- respondió Tayuya esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- "un momento, qué sucede conmigo?"- pensó al mismo tiempo que observaba a la otra pelirrosa recostarse en la cama y jugar con los peluches como si fuese una chiquilla- Éste es mi lugar de refugio, cuando quiero estar sola sin que nadie me moleste-añadió.

Tayuya volvió a sonreír, por alguna extraña razón se acordó de su hermana al observar a Sakura, por que su comportamiento juguetón era el mismo que su hermana manifestaba en algunas ocasiones. La chica de ojos rojos soltó un suspiro de nostalgia.

Sakura vio a la otra pelirrosa y se acercó a hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Se encuentra bien Tayuya-san?- inquirió con un leve sonrojo mirando los ojos Rojo rubí de la chica-

-Em...si- respondió Tayuya evadiendo la verde mirada de su acompañante- no te preocupes no pasa nada-

-Si le parece bien- añadió Sakura bajando la mirada- podría decirme por que me trajo a éste lugar?-

-Está bien- dijo Tayuya sentándose sobre la cama y haciendo un ademán a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo- pero antes, nada de formalidades, llámame simplemente Tayuya, entendiste?-

-Hai- asintió Sakura sentándose al lado de Tayuya- como usted...perdon, como digas...Tayuya-

-Así está mejor- respondió Tayuya volviendo a Sonreir-

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por aquella sonrisa. Realmente la chica más ruda de la escuela podía sonreír de aquella manera? Todavía no lo podía creer.

-Sakura- llamó Tayuya a la otra chica- puedo preguntarte el por qué estabas triste esta mañana?- Aunque la verdad, ya lo sabía, pero prefería escucharlo por boca de la ojiverde.

A Sakura le caló hondo aquella pregunta,porque la noche anterior había compartido con Ino toda la triste historia de su vida. Y ahora, se sentía intimidada, más al ser presionada de contar sus cosas a una extraña, la cuál acababa de conocer aquella mañana.

-La verdad, no tiene importancia- dijo Sakura con tristeza-

-Oh vamos- dijo Tayuya acercándose a la chica de ojos verdes- acaso no me tienes suficiente confianza?-

Sakura entonces supo que no podría guardarle aquello a Tayuya, por mas que se negara a contárselo, ella seguiría insistiendo, y no quería tener problemas por el momento con aquella chica problemática, así que finalmente accedió.

-E-está bien- suspiró Sakura- lo que pasó es que...-

Un chico de cabellos plateados el cuál se distinguía por usar anteojos caminaba por los pasillos de una enorme residencia.

Llegó hasta el final de dicho pasillo y abrió la puerta que comunicaba a una lujosa habitación. Aquella habitación tenía cabezas de verios tipos de animales en las paredes, las cuáles se exhibían como trofeos de caza.

En el fondo de la habitación estaba una chimenea, y delante de ésta, un sillón en el cuál se encontraba sentado un hombre de aparentemente unos cincuenta años, con largo cabello negro y una mirada perdida y sádica. El cuál se encontraba sorbiendo el vino de una copa de cristal.

El extraño hombre levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquél chico, dio otro sorbo a su copa y se dirigió al recién llegado.

-Qué noticias me traes Kabuto?-

El chico de lentes se acercó hasta quedar enfrente del cincuentón e hizo una reverencia.

-Orochimaru-sama, como usted lo había previsto, el hijo del Kyuubi finalmente apareció en escena-

El hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana que daba a la ciudad. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Excelente, excelente, ya era hora de que llegara- exclamó-

-Qué debería hacerse con él?- inquirió el chico sin levantar la mirada del suelo-

-Manténganlo vigilado muy bien- respondió tranquilamente el cincuentón- vigilen sus movimientos, donde vive, qué sitios frecuenta y que amistades tiene, debemos valernos de cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser necesario-

-Se hará como usted ordene- respondió aquel chico- tenemos a nuestro mejor contacto en el caso-

El hombre se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y le hizo una seña al chico para que se pusiera de pie.

-Qué noticias me tienes de Kisame?-

-Fue encontrado en uno de los muelles al oeste de la ciudad- respondió Kabuto- aparentemente fue asesinado, se cree que alguien le cobró una vieja deuda-

-Tu que opinas al respecto?- preguntó Orochimaru arqueando una ceja-

-Qué es muy sospechoso todo esto- Kabuto miró seriamente a Orochimaru y prosiguió- La noche de su muerte concuerda con la misma en la que usted le ordenó que vigilara al Uchiha-

-Sabes, Uchiha se ha estado comportando sospechoso últimamente- dijo Orochimaru sorbiendo de su copa-

-Usted cree que pueda ser un traidor?-

-No debemos correr riesgos- respondió Orochimaru mirando severamente a Kabuto- recuerda lo que pasó hace ocho años-

-Sé a lo que se refiere- dijo Kabuto- el Kyuubi se comportaba de la misma manera unos meses antes de traicionarlo a usted-

-No solamente intentó acabar con nuestra organización, sino que además se llevó consigo la fórmula del Blue Ice- dijo con rabia Orochimaru- ocho años van que nuestros científicos no han podido duplicar con éxito aquella droga-

-Esa sustancia significaría que Akatsuki finalmente reinaría en la mafia o me equivoco?-

-Exactamente- dijo Orochimaru con voz fría- es por eso que tienen que vigilar al vástago de aquél traidor, estoy seguro de que él tiene la fórmula-

-Y en qué se basa usted para pensar eso?-

-Es muy lógico- dijo Orochimaru cruzándose de piernas- la noche en que fue asesinado no se encontró en su vestimenta rastro alguno del microfilm con la fórmula, tuvo que habérsela dejado a alguien de su completa confianza, además, no tenemos a ningún otro lazo cercano conocido de él, salvo su hijo-

-Ya veo, así que esa fue la razón de infiltrar a Tayuya en el instituto de Konoha-

-Exacto- añadió Orochimaru poniéndose de pié- su hermana fue una traidora junto con el Kyuubi, por lo cuál tuve que matarla a ella también, sin embargo, convencí a Tayuya de que el Kyuubi fue el que la asesinó-

-Todavía no le veo la conexión con todo ésto- dijo Kabuto ligeramente confundido-

-No es lógico?- Orochimaru dejó la copa sobre una mesita de la sala y prosiguió- cuando se tragó todo ese cuento, y luego se enteró de que el Hijo del Kyuubi ingresaría en aquella escuela, la pelirrosa tomaría cartas en el asunto para cobrar su propia venganza-

-Ya entiendo, es demasiado ingenioso- sonrió con malicia le peligris-

-Así es, como te habrás dado cuenta, mi estimado Kabuto, es una pieza más en mi juego de ajedrez- Orochimaru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kabuto y añadió- por eso debes mantenerla vigilada a ella también, no debes permitirle que dañe a ese chiquillo, no al menos hasta que recuperemos la fórmula-

-Se hará como usted diga- Kabuto procedió a dejar el lugar, pero antes de salir completamente de aquella habitación fue detenido-

-Por cierto Kabuto- dijo el cincuentenario acercándose a la puerta- te encargo a Uchiha, todavía no lo elimines, primero averigua qué es lo que trama a mis espaldas -

-Hai- asintió Kabuto saliendo completamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras sí-

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo Orochimaru sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a su ventana para observar la ciudad.

-"Una vez que tenga esa fórmula de nuevo en mis manos, toda Konoha va a ser mía"- pensó apretando con ansias su mano derecha.

Hola, de nuevo, y bien que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de centrarme más en Naruto e Ino, lo prometo, pero antes tenía que atar unos cabos sueltos, y un poco del síndrome del blokeo haciendo huella (sí, de nuevo). Sin nada más que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo...


	12. Noche de insomnio

Hola lectores, bueno, disculpen la tardanza, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de ésta saga, que lo disfruten, y como siempre : "Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen"...

El reloj marcaban las Seis de la tarde...

Un par de pelirrosas charlaban animadamente...

-...y éso fue todo lo que pasó- suspiró una pelirrosa de ojos verdes-

-Entiendo- asintió la otra pelirrosa, pero de ojos rojos- es por eso que querías estar sola -

-Así es- argumentó Sakura con lágrimas amenazando por salirse de sus ojos- tanto tiempo desperdiciado detrás de un amor que al final no fue correspondido-

Sakura cedió a las lágrimas, Tayuya la observaba a cierta distancia, de alguna manera, Sakura le daba esa sensación tan familiar que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

La chica de los ojos rojos, sintió por un momento estar hablando con su hermana, o al menos eso creía cuando vio como Sakura cedía al llanto. De pronto sintió la necesidad de reconfortarla, de abrazarla, pero recordó de que no era su hermana sino una completa desconocida.

La mirada de Sakura seguía nublada debido al torrente de lágrimas, hasta que recordó lo que la otra pelirrosa le había "regalado" en la mañana. La chica hundió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la ampolleta con el extraño líquido rojo.

-Cuando sientas que no puedas soportarlo más- dijo Tayuya dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos verdes- úsalo, te ayudará a olvidar...-

Sakura asintió y se lo guardó de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

-Ya es algo tarde- susurró Sakura- debo irme...-

-Tienes razón- respondió Tayuya- ya comienza a anochecer-

Ambas chicas salieron de aquella habitación y caminaban por el muelle. La noche poco a poco comenzó a cubrir el cielo y una a una las estrellas se fueron encendiendo en el firmamento, aquella vista era espléndida.

Una vez en el centro de la ciudad, Tayuya se despidió de Sakura, mientras la ojiverde se alejaba, era observada por la otra pelirrosa.

-"Yo que quería utilizarla"- pensó- "pero ahora está igual de sola que yo"- después de lo cuál, ella tomó también su propio rumbo.

Tres horas más tarde, Ino se encontraba sentada enfrente de la ventana de su habitación. Su habitación estaba en penumbras y podía divisarse parte de la ciudad desde allí, la rubia observaba a la poca gente que caminaba allá abajo en las calles.

A lo lejos observó como una pareja avanzaba por la acera. El chico abrazaba de forma protectora a aquella chica, que al parecer era novia de él. Ino de solo imaginarse en aquella situación junto a Naruto exhaló un prolongado suspiro.

¿Cuanto mas tendría que esperar? Esa tarde en la habitación del rubio estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente al recordarlo. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"Si tú no te animas"- pensó- "Tendré que ser yo la que tome la iniciativa"-

La rubia entonces, comenzó a pensar la mejor forma para declararle lo que sentía a aquél chico tan tímido.

Naruto se encontraba descansando en su cuarto y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala de estar. Había dormido casi toda la tarde, desde que Ino se marchó a su trabajo. El rubio recordó los acontecimientos de aquella tarde junto a la rubia. Sonrió para sí con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ino-chan- suspiró el chico- Mañana...será mañana... - dijo - mañana te diré lo que siento en verdad por ti-

Más animado salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la sala. Le dio una mirada al reloj de pared, el cuál marcaba las nueve y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Rayos- dijo en tono molesto- ¿Donde se habrá metido ahora?- se dijo

Justo en aquél momento, la puerta de su departamento se abrió dando lugar al ingreso de su abuelo, Jiraiya, el cual se encontraba en un estado, nada conveniente.

-Aloha Naruto!!! Hic- dijo el anciano casi tambaleándose de lo borracho que estaba- Hic no sabes, vengo de una fiesta que para que te cuento, Hic-

-Abuelo no otra vez- dijo algo molesto el rubio- bueno, al menos demos gracias al cielo de que ésta vez no tuve que irte a buscar-

-Exagerado, hic- el anciano dio unos leves pasos acercándose al chico- hic, y a tí que te paso?- inquirió mirando las vendas que tenía Naruto-

-Etto... es una larga historia, digamos que tuve un accidente en el colegio- sonrió nerviosamente el rubio-

-Hic...como es posible- argumentó Jiraiya - Hic, ya vez lo que te digo? eso te pasa por no tener precaución cuando cruzas una calle- añadió poniendo una mano a naruto y cerrando los ojos de forma solemne- hic, por eso hay que mirar bien las señales de tránsito y cuando veas el semáforo en rojo...-

-"Otra vez con su sermón sobre las reglas de tránsito"- pensó el chico ya fastidiado del extraño sermón de su abuelo-

-Hic...por cierto, Raruto... hic-

-Que no soy Raruto!!!!-

-Hic...dishculpadme...excuses mua...hic- sonrió el anciano guiñándole un ojo a su nieto- espero no te moleshte que trajera a algunos friends...hic-

-Que que??-exclamó Naruto- "no, no otra vez"- se golpeó con la mano en la frente-

Jiraiya miró por la puerta, la cuál estaba todavía abierta e hizo señas con la mano.

-Hola Raza!!!!- exclamó un chico de cabellos castaños entrando en el departamento- Ah...Hic!! pero si ahi está Raruto!!!!!- dijo corriendo a abrazar al rubio-

-Que no soy Raruto!!!!- gruñó molesto el rubio- soy Naruto!!! Naruto!!!!- dijo el rubio soltándose del abrazo del castaño-

-Dishculpame Maruto- dijo el extraño- procurare...hic...procuraré recordarlo-

-Kankuro, tú no tienes remedio- suspiró el rubio-

-Que es lo que quiere el seguro sociaaal!!!!??- exclamó cierto peliplateado que entró de repente, el cuál a su vez, llamó la atención de Naruto-

-Saluudd!!!!- Exclamaron Kankuro y Jiraiya levantando los brazos haciendo la V de la victoria en cada mano-

- Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei??- exclamó Naruto con los ojos bien grandes por la impresión-

-Donde donde??- dijo Kakashi- ah si...hic...soy yoo- añadió el peliplateado-

-No me diga que usted anda con mi abuelo en sus parrandas-

-Ha sido un buen amigo desde hace mucho tiempo...hic...- Kakashi caminó torpemente hasta el rubio- por cierto...hic...si alguien te pregunta mañana en el colegio, tú no me viste...SHHH...eres una tumba para los secretos-

-Qué remedio- respondió el rubio con una gran gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-

El ambiente se puso más alegre cuando un pelirrojo hizo presencia en el departamento.

-En el mar, la vida es mash shabrosa- decía el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que bailaba la canción que entonaba- en el mar...hic...te quiero musho maas...hic...con el sol...las chelas y la botella...hic-

-No Gaara!!!- exclamó el rubio- de Kankuro lo creo, pero de tí?!!!!-

-Eh Narutoooo!!!- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente- tu eres mi brother, tu eres mi carnal, verdad carnalitooo-

-Sí como digas- respondió con pena ajena Naruto-

-Me dijeron que te cambiashte de colegio...hic- dijo Gaara casi cayéndose por lo borracho-

-Sí así es- Naruto rió nerviosamente- y como está la familia?-

-Eh?, cual familia?- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Como que cual?- respondió Kankuro dandole tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su hermano- Temari y yo sokete...hic-

-A...HERMANITOOO!!!!- Gaara abrazó a su hermano- donde te habías metido? no sabes en cuantos bares te anduve buscando sin éxito-

-Siempre eshtuve detrás de...hic...de ti-

-Qué torpe eresh...hic- Gaara se apoyó en su hermano por que casi se cae- pero deberíash de saber...hic...que yo nunca volteo hacia atras JA JA JA JA!!!-

-"Esos dos no tienen remedio"- pensó Naruto algo crispado-

-Eh chicos!!!- exclamó Jiraiya - que siga la fiesta que siga que sigaaa!!!- añadió encendiendo el estéreo. El cuál sonaba con una cumbia:

-"ME DIJO...me llamo RAQUEL...yo pensé Sera ella o el"-

-Eh eh eh!!!- Exclamó el peliblanco bailando seguido por Kakashi-

-Esta chida la rola Jiraiya- sama- dijo Kankuro uniéndose a la fiesta-

-"...ME PARÉ Y ME HECHÉ A CORRER..."-

El cuarteto de borrachos bailaba al son de la música.

-"...CON MIS AMIGOS YO NO ME LA ACABABA POR QUE LOS PERROS A UN TRASVESTI YO LE HECHE..."-

-Ja ja ja- exclamó Gaara riéndose- ese está como Kakashi sensei cuando se quiso ligar al sacerdote de la iglesia pensando que era mujer-

-Hic...ni me lo recuerdesh...hic- respondió Kakashi- solo ...hic...de acordarme hace que se me encuere el chino-

-Que siga la fiesta que siga la fiesta!!! Hic- dijo Jiraya -

-Que chida borrachera!!!- exclamo Kankuro levantando una botella de Tekila- Hic...qué hermosa hueva le decíaan!!!!-

-Hablando de borrachera...hic...me estoy quedando sin gasolina- dijo Gaara- Y vamos por mas combushtible...hic...y vamos por mas combustiblee- añadió acercándose a la mesa sobre la cuál habían varias botellas-

Naruto no soportaba aquella escena, de haber estado en buenas condiciones habría corrido a los "cuates" de su abuelo, pero se sentía fatigado así que evito discutir y se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación.

-"Será una noche muy laaaarga"- pensó cerrando la puerta tras sí- Ino-chan- sonrió feliz al recordar a la rubia- "Me pregunto como te encuentras en estos momentos, mientras yo tengo que soportar a éstos locos"- meditó observando la ciudad desde la ventana.

Ino intentaba dormir, pero extrañamente el sueño huyó de ella. Se levantó y miró al reloj de mesa que tenía sobre su tocador. Ya era medianoche.

-Será mejor que tome un té para relajarme- dijo-

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Abrió la alacena y sacó una caja de té de limón con manzanilla, encendió la estufa de dos hornillas, y colocó encima una tetera después de haberla llenado de agua.

-Esto se tardara un poco- suspiró-

Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina para observar la calle, la cuál se encontraba totalmente vacía, nadie transitaba por el lugar. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su comedor a esperar a que el agua se calentara.

-Mejor le pongo ambiente a esto- dijo mientras tomaba la radio y la encendía, sintonizó la banda FM y encontró una estación de música romántica y juvenil- mucho mejor - dijo un poco más animada-

-"i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave"-

La canción comenzó a sonar a volumen moderado. Ino cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se puso a escuchar la melodía.

-"i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone"-

-Naruto...- suspiró la chica-

-"these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase"-

La rubia se puso de pie y observó de nuevo la ciudad. Todo en calma, ni un alma se veía.

-"when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me"-

Ino apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos y levantó la mirada y se encontró con una espléndida noche, estrellada y despejada. La chica suspiró.

-"you used to captivate me by your resonating light"-

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

-"but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..."-

La canción por fin terminó dando paso a los comerciales típicas de las estaciones radiales. La rubia fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos gracias al zumbido de la tetera al comenzar a hervir el agua.

Ino apagó la estufa y sirvió un poco de agua caliente sobre una taza de cerámica que tenía para aquellas ocasiones. Colocó dentro de la taza una bolsita de té que previamente había extraído de la cajita.

Se sentó frente a la taza hasta que el té se enfriara un poco. Se recostó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Solo era cuestión de esperar unos minutos

Sakura en su habitación, se encontraba rompiendo fotos y tirando los pedazos dentro de una caja de cartón.

-Es mejor deshacerse de esto- sollozó la chica- no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti-

Luego sacó una foto donde se encontraban ella y Sasuke abrazados. Ella como siempre con su mirada alegre y entusiasta, él como siempre, con su actitud indiferente y aburrida.

La pelirrosa rasgó en dos aquella fotografía y la tiró a la misma caja donde momentos antes había tirado las demás. Luego, una foto en particular le llamó la atención.

En la fotografía se encontraban sentados en una fuente, ella abrazaba a Sasuke de un brazo y sonreía a la cámara, en cambio, el pelinegro desviaba la mirada hacia una banca justo a un lado de la fuente, en ella, una chica de ojos blancos se encontraba sentada mirando tímidamente al Uchiha.

-Pero qué estúpida fui- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- cómo es que no me di cuenta? por qué no descubrí que tú amabas a otra?-

La pelirrosa no solamente había desechado aquellas fotos, la caja poco a poco se fué llenando de osos de peluche, de una caja musical, y algunos "recuerdos" de festivales pasados.

Sakura cerró la caja y la selló con cinta masking. Acto seguido salio al jardín de su casa con la caja acuestas. Dejó la caja sobre el una vieja loza de mármol y la roció con combustible.

-Hasta nunca...Sasuke...kun- dijo con tristeza mientras un cerillo hacía contacto, provocó el nacimiento de una gran flama que comenzó a consumir la caja.

El brillo de las llamas se reflejaba en los verdes ojos de la chica, hurgó sus bolsillos y sacó aquella ampolleta con ese extraño líquido rojo rubí,y lo observó.

Recordó lo que Tayuya le había dicho sobre lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que rasgó un extremo de la misma y bebió su contenido de un sorbo.

De pronto se sintió mareada, luego una sensación de desorientación la invadió, por lo que decidió sentarse en el pasto.

-Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse- se dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos- ohh...ya pasa...- luego una inexplicable paz la llenó- ... mmmm...mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo mientras veía como la caja junto con su contenido, a poco se convertían en cenizas.

Tayuya dormía plácidamente, junto a su cama podían verse algunas ampolletas vacías, la ropa del colegio en el suelo y el Ipod en el suelo aún sonando sin que nadie lo escuchara.

En sus sueños Tayuya se encontraba en una habitación oscura, no se veía nada. Ella miraba a todas partes y al parecer se encontraba en alguna parte del limbo.

De pronto una pelirrosa conocida por Tayuya se acercó a ella. Tayuya corrió hasta aquella chica y la abrazó.

- LUCY!!! LUCY!!!!- exclamaba conforme se acercaba-

-Ta...yu...ya...- respondió aquella chica-

-Ahora voy hermana!!! No me dejes!!!-

La otra pelirrosa se quedo inmóvil.

-Tayuya!!! Ayúdame!!!- exclamó aquella chica- Por favor ayúdame!!!!-

-Hermana!!!!- gritó Tayuya abrazando a aquella chica-

-Tayuya...por favor...AYUDAME!!!- volvió a repetir la pelirrosa-

-Tranquila...aquí estoy- dijo Tayuya mirando a la cara a lo que aparentemente era su hermana- todo estará bien, todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo cediendo a las lágrimas-

-No Tayuya...tienes que ayudarme...- dijo aquella chica- ayúdame!!-

Tayuya observó como la cara de su "hermana" se transformaba en la de Sakura, aquellos ojos rojos como los de ella, daban paso a otros pero de color verde.

-Tayuya-sempai- dijo Sakura- AYUDAME!!!!!- exclamó abrazando con fuerza a la otra pelirrosa-

-Pero que demo...-

La chica de ojos rojos se levantó sobresaltada, se frotó la frente con una mano y luego se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos, ¿ qué podía significar aquello?

La pelirrosa miró el reloj que tenía en el cabezal el cual marcaba claramente las seis en punto de la mañana.

-Mierda- dijo con fastidio- otro estúpido día de clases-

Hola que tal, otra vez reportandome con ustedes, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Haciendo notas sobre los fragmentos de las melodías a las que hice referencia : la primera era ME LLAMO RAQUEL de BANDA MACHOS, y la segunda MY INMORTAL de EVANESCENSE. Sin nada mas que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo.


	13. Ante la directora, El peligro acecha

Hola de nuevo, en seguida otro capítulo más de esta serie, no crean que la había dejado olvidada. Sin nada más que añadir, el disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen..

Eran cerca de las Ocho en punto de la mañana, Naruto se aproximaba a la entrada del colegio, gracias a lo difícil de la noche anterior, por parte de su abuelo y los amigos de éste, Naruto se había retrasado.

-Mi abuelo no tiene remedio- dijo murmurando- ya debe madurar y dejar de juntarse con esos tres, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Kakashi-sensei actuando de esa manera-

Rió para sus adentros y siguió su camino. Un pequeño malestar se hizo evidente en su brazo, todavía le dolía la herida de la pelea el día anterior. Hizo una leve mueca y se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar al colegio.

-Bien, no está por ningún lado- dijo el con cierto aire de tranquilidad- será mejor que me apresure-

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías- escuchó una voz detrás de él, Naruto se detuvo al reconocer el tono de voz y se detuvo en seco.

- Ho-hola I-Ino-cha-chan - dijo nerviosamente el rubio volteando en dirección de Ino-

-Pensabas tenerme esperándote toda la mañana?- dijo la chica fingiendo molestia- que desconsiderado eres Naruto-kun -

-Etto- el rubio jugo con la punta de sus dedos- si te lo explico no me lo vas a creer-

-Adelante- sonrió ella triunfante- soy toda oídos-

-Bien...te lo contare mientras nos dirigimos a la dirección vale?-

-De acuerdo- respondió Ino encogiéndose de hombros-

El par de rubios se adentró en el colegio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, Naruto le contaba a Ino todo lo que vivió la noche anterior con el abuelo y sus amigos, la rubia reía divertida por los comentarios del chico.

-Y esa es la razón de mi retardo ésta mañana- añadió el rubio apenado-

-Ja ja ja- Ino no podía contenerse por la divertida anécdota del rubio- pero debes admitir que fue muy divertido ja ja ja-

-Supongo que sí- sonrió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-

Finalmente llegaron a la dirección, al entrar se encontraron con Shizune, la cual les dijo que esperaran, los dos chicos tomaron asiento.

-Ino-chan- dijo el rubio mirando al frente-

-Qué sucede?- inquirió la aludida observando al rubio-

-Que tal si es el final?- preguntó el chico algo nervioso-

-Tranquilo- respondió Ino tomándolo de la mano- te ayudaré a explicarle las cosas a Tsunade-sama- y le sonrió al chico, el cual miró aquellos ojos que le daban una sensación de paz-

-Eso espero- dijo el Naruto bajando la mirada- es la primera vez, que yo...que yo no quiero irme de un colegio-

Ino apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, éste por acto reflejo la abrazó y se quedaron en esa posición, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Pasaron cerca veinte minutos, hasta que por fin la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió.

Tsunade emergió de su oficina y observó al par de rubios, los cuáles rápidamente rompieron aquél abrazo antes de que la directora los viera.

-"Qué inoportuna"- pensó Naruto-

La mujer dirigió una mirada seria que provocó el nerviosismo en el par de rubios, Tsunade sí que daba miedo.

-Naruto-kun , Ino-chan- dijo con voz autoritaria la directora - hagan el favor de pasar-

-Bien, llegó la hora cero- dijo nervioso el chico-

-No te pongas nervioso- le animó Ino dándole una palmada en la espalda- todo saldrá bien- y le levantó el pulgar mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-Eso espero Ino-chan-

Tsunade tomó asiento, Naruto entró seguido por Ino la cuál a su vez cerró la puerta tras sí.

-Naruto-kun- Tsunade se dirigió al chico con una mirada severa- recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que llegaste?-

-Em...Etto- Naruto agachó la cabeza mirando hacia el piso de aquella fría oficina- sí, Tsunade-sama, lo recuerdo muy bien-

-Y bien?- inquirió la mujer arqueando una ceja-

-Usted me dijo, que no quería problemas conmigo-

-Precisamente, eso te lo dije apenas hace algunos días y hoy vienes haciendo lo contrario de lo que esperaba-

-Por favor Tsunade-sama- intervino Ino - No toda la culpa es de él, Naruto-kun solamente se defendió-

-Ella tiene razón- Naruto miró fijamente a la directora- unos buscapleitos comenzaron a ofenderme a mí, y luego a Ino-chan, es por eso que no lo soporté más y derribe a uno a golpes-

-Nosotros solo almorzábamos sin molestar a nadie- volvió a intervenir la rubia- queríamos almorzar en paz en el jardín como hemos tenido costumbre desde hace algunos días-

Tsunade escuchaba atentamente los argumentos de ambos jóvenes, si bien ella ya sabía que el chico no había comenzado la disputa, solamente quería cerciorarse por sí misma la veracidad de aquello.

La directora se puso de pie y se puso a observar por la ventana.

-Bien Naruto, creo que pasaré este pequeño incidente por alto, tan solo ésta vez- y sonrió sin que ellos lo notaran- deberías agradecerle a Ino-chan el que te hayas salvado de ésta-

-Eh?- dijo sorprendida la aludida observando a la directora, la cuál estaba dándole la espalda a ellos-

-Pero eso no significa que lo seguiré tolerando- añadió la directora volteándose a mirar al par de chicos- una más y estás fuera entendido?- inquirió con voz autoritaria-

-H-hai- asintió el chico muy aliviado- le-le prometo que no volverá a suceder-

-Eso espero- sonrió satisfecha Tsunade- bien, aclarado ésto, ya pueden retirarse-

-Arigato Tsunade-sama- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

El par se disponía a salir, cuando de repente y sin que Naruto lo notara, Ino fue detenida por Tsunade.

-Cuídalo mucho, quieres?- le dijo Tsunade a Ino en un susurro dirigiéndose a Naruto-

-C-Claro, no se preocupe, lo haré- respondió Ino de la misma manera guiñándole un ojo a la directora-

Acto seguido Ino se dirigió a alcanzar a Naruto. La directora se quedó observando mientras los chicos se alejaban por los pasillos, un recuerdo de su juventud le vino a la mente, y simplemente sonrió para si.

-"Que cosas con ese par"- suspiró cerrando tras sí la puerta de su oficina-

-Esta vez si que la libré- suspiró Naruto- gracias, Ino-chan-

-No tienes por que- respondió la chica sonrojándose levemente-

-Claro que sí- el rubio la tomó de una mano- eres la primera persona que da la cara por mi, no solamente enfrente de los buscapleitos, sino tambien con la directora, en verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Ino-chan-

-Etto...Naruto-kun- dijo la chica- hay algo, que quería decirte-

-Shhh, no digas nada- dijo el rubio poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de la chica- que te parece si me lo dices mañana?- sonrió -

-¿Co-como?- cuestionó sorprendida la rubia- ¿qu- qué quieres decir?-

-Mañana es fin de semana- dijo él- no tenemos clases, y yo...este...quisiera decir...decirte...si quisieras, salir...eso es...salir conmigo a ... a-

-A donde?- pregunto Ino con las mejillas encendidas en un gran sonrojo-

-...a el parque...sí eso...el parque...y luego...luego ir por ahí, qu- que dices?-

-Que qué digo?- dijo a chica sorprendida y luego se abalanzó sobre el rubio abrazándolo- que es una idea fenomenal, muchas gracias Naruto-kun- exclamó con entusiasmo colgándose del cuello del rubio-

-Etto- Naruto se puso morado- Ino-chan, me estoy asfixiando...hummgff...-

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento- dijo la chica soltando a Naruto- perdón, me dejé llevar por la emoción- añadió apenada-

-No te preocupes je je je, te parece si nos vamos a clases?- Naruto hizo un ademán señalándole el aula a Ino-

-De acuerdo , vamos-

Ese día transcurrió con tranquilidad, las clases comenzaron, luego vino la hora del almuerzo y finalmente las clases habían terminado por esa semana.

Ino acompañó nuevamente a Naruto a su departamento, aunque ya se sentía un poco mejor, todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado. Después de dejarlo en su habitación y haberse despedido, la chica corrió a su trabajo en el Ichirakus.

Tayuya estaba debajo de un puente a desnivel, se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, arriba el trafico de la ciudad iba y venía, y abajo era solamente un lote baldío y vacío.

-Llegas Tarde- dijo la pelirrosa al observar que un chico de cabellos rubios se acercaba- un poco más y me hubiese marchado-

-Tranquila- se disculpó el desconocido- lo que pasó es que tropecé con una anciana y me obligo a que la ayudara a volver a su casa-

-Es el colmo contigo Deidara- gruñó la chica- ya estás igual que el imbécil del profesor Hatake con sus tontas excusas-

-Lo-lo siento- murmuró el rubio algo asustado por la actitud de la chica- te prometo que no volverá a suceder Tayuya-chan-

-Bien, hablemos de negocios- sonrió ella con malicia- lo trajiste?-

-Aquí lo tienes- dijo el sacando un maletín, el cuál abrió enseguida mostrando su contenido a la rubia- Doscientas ampolletas de Nuke-

-Excelente, has hecho un buen trabajo- Tayuya se puso de pie y se aproximo al chico-

-Espera un momento- se quejó Deidara- donde está lo que me corresponde?-

-Como siempre tan desconfiado- dijo la chica molesta, y sacando un fajo de billetes de a cien dólares lo puso en una de las manos del rubio- ten tu maldito dinero, ahora dame de una buena vez las malditas ampolletas-

-Bien, muy bien Tayuya-chan- sonrió satisfecho Deidara- es un placer hacer negocios contigo- acto seguido le entregó el maletín a la chica-

-Supongo que eso es todo- preguntó con fastidio Tayuya-

-Por el momento así es- dijo el rubio- sin embargo-

-Sin embargo qué?- a la chica no le hacía en gracia que Deidara se fuera con rodeos- habla de una maldita vez-

Deidara se alejó levemente de la pelirrosada y se puso a observar un riachuelo que pasaba por debajo del puente, tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua, la cuál rebotó tres veces sobre la superficie antes de hundirse.

-He notado que andas en buena compañía-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- inquirió sorprendida Tayuya, al parecer éste tipo la mantenía muy bien vigilada-

-Últimamente andas acompañada de otra chica que tiene una cabellera de chicle como la tuya-

-Vuelves a decir que mi cabello es de chicle y te mueres maldito bastardo- exclamó la pelirrosa empuñando su mano en dirección al rubio-

-Cálmate querida no es para tanto- sonrió con malicia el rubio- "esto se pone interesante"- pensó- es raro que la gran Tayuya ande acompañada por alguien-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió la chica desviando la mirada del rubio- lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene que importarle a nadie, mucho menos a tí- añadió la chica observando con mirada asesina a Deidara-

El rubio miró aquellos ojos rojos, amenazantes y brillantes que lo observaban, sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

-No te pongas así- sonrió crispado el chico- solamente quise decir que es curioso, nada más-

-Como ya te dije, éso es asunto mío- Tayuya le dio la espalda a Deidara dispuesta a marcharse-

-Pero ¿sabías que ella es amiga de la "noviecita" del kyuubi?- preguntó con malicia Deidara-

Tayuya se detuvo, y tranquilamente le respondió al rubio.

-Ya lo sabía, por qué crees que ando con ella?- una vez dicho ésto la pelirrosa siguió su camino-

-"Que extraña es"- pensó Deidara viendo como Tayuya se alejaba de dicho sitio- "sin embargo, me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene planeado"-

-Como te fue?- inquirió un joven de cabellos plateados y gafas apareciendo de repente de entre los matorrales-

-Ah, Hola Kabuto- sonrió el rubio- como pudiste observar, no tan bien ja ja ja-

-Si serás tonto- sonrió con sarcasmo Kabuto- debemos mantenerla vigilada-

-Ya lo sé- dijo molesto Deidara- sabes que me gusta jugar, es todo-

-Orochimaru-sama espera que la operación sea un éxito, así que espero que comiences a comportarte de una buena vez- dijo seriamente el peliplateado-

-Descuida- respondió Deidara poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza- tengo todo bajo control-

-Como digas, pero recuerda que nuestra prioridad ahora es tratar de llegar hasta el hijo del Kyuubi-

-Eso ya lo sé- sonrió Deidara- y me adelante, ya tengo un plan-

-Un plan?- preguntó Kabuto arqueando una ceja- qué tipo de plan?-

-Ya lo sabrás todo a su tiempo-sonrió Deidara- discutamoslo mientras te invito un café-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Kabuto con malicia- las penas con pan, siempre son buenas ja ja ja-

-Que payaso eres- bufó Deidara-

El par se alejó de dicho sitio, sin percatarse de que eran vigilados muy de cerca por un par de personas que los observaban ocultos desde una de las vigas de aquél puente.

-Y ahora que traman esos dos- dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a Kakashi quien también se encontraba allí-

-No lo sé- respondió Kakashi cruzándose de brazos- ahora son una amenaza latente para el Kyuubi y aquella chica-

-Tienes mucha razón- dijo Itachi-será mejor que te encargues del hijo del Kyuubi y lo tengas muy vigilado, yo me encargaré de ese par-

-De acuerdo- dijo Kakashi- bien, yo me retiro, tengo que ir a algun lugar-

-Otra vez de parranda?- inquirió el pelinegro con sarcasmo- se supone que debes dar buen ejemplo-

-Tranquilo chico- sonrió Kakashi- es uno de mis métodos de espionaje-

-Si tú lo dices- suspiró Itachi- será mejor que me vaya a ver a esos dos, mantenme informado quieres?-

-Entendido- dijo Kakashi levantando el pulgar- hasta la próxima Itachi-

Itachi asintió y se bajó de la viga, caminó por el mismo sendero que habían tomado Kabuto y Deidara alejándose de dicho sitio y a su vez, dejando solo a Kakashi.

-"Todo esto cada vez se pone más turbio"- pensó el peliblanco-"si Orochimaru sospecha que Naruto posee el microfilm, el chico estará en gran peligro"-

Hola de nuevo lectores, como han estado? Disculpen el retraso, pero ustedes comprenderán, las actividades de fin de año y año nuevo me mantuvieron ocupado xD, bueno, creo que a la mayoría de ustedes también. Sin nada más que añadir, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo...


	14. El comienzo de una relación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, ésta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a quien la lea sin ánimos de lucro...

El sol brillaba con vigor sobre un cielo despejado esa mañana del sábado. Ino se dirigía hacia el parque central, se había puesto de acuerdo con Naruto en que se reunirían en aquel sitio. Ella había cubierto su dorada cabellera ese día con una gorra negra, la cuál llevaba puesta alrevez, un par de jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con cuello y mangas negras, en la cual llevaba estampada el símbolo de Konoha a la altura del pecho, también llevaba un par de zapatos tennis blanco con negro, haciendo juego con el resto de la vestimenta.

La rubia se sentó en una banca enfrente de la fuente del parque, levantó la mirada al escuchar un canto entre los árboles, y observó en una rama de un abeto, un par de petirrojos que alegremente jugaban entre las hojas. Ino sonrió ante aquella escena.

-Ino-chan!!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que llamó la atención de la rubia, la chica reconoció al dueño de aquella voz y levantó una mano haciéndole señal al chico para que se acercara.

Naruto caminó hacia la rubia.

-Por aquí Naruto-kun- dijo ella sonriendo- creí que no ibas a llegar- dijo fingiendo molestia-

Naruto llegó hasta la banca y tomó su lugar al lado de Ino. Observó sonrojado a la chica, aquella gorra sobre su cabello le daba un ligero aire rebelde y sexy. Trató de disimular su sonrojo por lo que desvió su mirada súbitamente hacia el frente, posicionandola sobre la fuente de aquél lugar.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Las personas pasaban enfrente de la pareja, iban y venían, algunas con bolsas del mercado, otros más con maletines de ejecutivos rumbo a algún trabajo, parejas de novios viniendo de acá para allá y algunos niños tomados protectoramente de la mano de sus progenitores.

Ino quería romper el hielo de aquél silencio tan frío como el invierno. Naruto pensaba en que palabra articular para llamar la atención de aquella rubia que le robaba los pensamientos. Ino suspiró resignada, pensaba que quizás aquella cita sería una perdida de tiempo. Naruto pensaba en que el paseo se había vuelto un desastre, si no hacía algo pronto, quedaría mal con su amada.

De nuevo aquél cantar se hizo presente. Ino lo reconoció enseguida, Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por aquél canto. Ambos rubios levantaron la mirada buscando su origen.

Nuevamente aquella pareja de petirrojos hizo acto de presencia, ésta vez volando muy cerca del suelo y finalmente se posaron sobre la orilla de aquella fuente. Uno de los pajarillos acarició con su pico al otro, para un humano aquello hubiese parecido un cálido y tierno beso. Aquel par de aves habían captado la atención de los dos rubios, ya que los petirrojos se comunicaban y se entendían muy bien sin decirse nada.

Naruto e Ino no supieron que pasó. Todo fue tan de repente, ella había volteado a ver al rubio, al mismo tiempo que él hizo lo mismo para mirarla a ella. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, lo demás, solo fue un simple impulso del corazón ardiente de ambos.

Naruto posó sus labios sobre los de Ino, ella correspondió abrazándolo contra su pecho, él se dejo llevar y la estrechó en sus brazos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas bien sonrojadas.

El canto nuevamente se volvió a escuchar, ambos rubios abrieron los ojos, al verse uno enfrente del otro, sintieron una gran vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo una gran satisfacción.

Los dos chicos sin dejar de abrazarse, dirigieron la mirada hasta la fuente donde aquél par de aves de pecho rojo levantaban el vuelo perdiéndose en el azul del horizonte.

-Creo que debemos darle las gracias- dijo una sonriente Ino-

-Tienes razón- respondió Naruto algo sonrojado todavía- crees que les guste el ramen?- preguntó parpadeando levemente-

-Probable... QUE??!!!- exclamó la rubia observando directamente al chico a sus azules ojos- que cosas se te ocurren- añadió sonriendo-

-Era broma, era broma- respondió Naruto elevando los hombros- pero no vas a negar que gracias a esos dos nosotros...-

-Eso nadie lo puede negar- sonrió la chica volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del rubio, el cuál correspondió más seguro que la vez pasada-

Ino rompió el momento alejándose levemente del rostro de Naruto y lo tomó de ambas manos. Sus frágiles y blancas manos resaltaban sobre las del chico, las cuales las tenía ligeramente mas oscuras.

-Y bien? Adonde me vas a llevar?- preguntó la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-No había pensado en eso- respondió el chico con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-

-No tienes remedio verdad?- respondió ella negando con la cabeza-

-Es cierto, pero en ese caso, dejaría de ser yo- afirmó él guiñándole un ojo a la rubia-

-En eso tienes mucha razón-

Finalmente decidieron salir del parque, a instancias de Naruto. Ino propuso ir a algún museo o una sala de cine. Naruto argumentaba que tenía demasiada hambre y que debían ir primero a algún restaurante donde sirvieran Ramen. La chica entonces propuso ir a una pizzería, a lo cuál el rubio terminó aceptando a instancias de Ino.

-Éste lugar se ve prometedor- dijo Naruto observando una pizzería situada en una esquina, la cuál tenía cierto aire Italiano.-

-Me pregunto si las pizzas que hacen aquí vienen con la receta tradicional- respondió Ino mirando el cartel del establecimiento, el cuál era una pizza sobre un fondo que emulaba la bandera Italiana-

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo- sonrió el chico- entremos- a lo cual Ino asintió como respuesta-

El como todo chico responsable, le abrió la puerta a Ino dejándola entrar primero, gesto que ella agradeció con una pícara sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa, pronto un camarero los atendió, el par de rubios pidió la orden especial del día, el camarero tomó nota y se retiró hacia la cocina a traer la orden de la joven pareja.

Ino y Naruto charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, sobre los asuntos de la escuela, en las actividades que habían tenido aquella semana, y finalmente la charla se condujo por la dura amistad y rivalidad entre Ino y Sakura.

-Y fué de aquella forma que Sakura terminó en aquellos días con nuestra amistad- dijo suspirando la rubia-

-Aun así me parece ridículo que terminaran su amistad de tanto tiempo por un teme como Sasuke- dijo con cierto enfado Naruto-

-Tranquilízate Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo Ino- eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en aquél tiempo nosotras no conocíamos a otro chico tan genial como Sasuke-kun- dijo ella-

-Aún asi me parece ridículo-

-Es cierto que tiempo atrás llegué a sentir algo por él- suspiró la rubia- pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta de que no valía la pena, no solo por Sakura que estaba de por medio, sino por que él amaba en secreto a otra persona-

-Eso quiere decir que tú- dijo Naruto sobresaltado- tú ya sabías de antemano que el teme estaba enamorado de Hinata-chan?-

-Por favor Naruto, se necesitaría estar ciega como para no darse cuenta, es lógico que a leguas se notaba- añadió Ino bajando la mirada- en cambio Sakura estaba tan obsesionada con él que no supo darse cuenta y no pudo asimilar la verdad-

-Ahora entiendo el por qué de su actitud aquella noche- dijo él mirando a la rubia a los ojos- es por eso que lloraba tan desconsoladamente-

-Así es en efecto- asintió Ino- todo por culpa de su ciega obsesión hacia el uchiha-

La javen pareja fue interrumpida momentáneamente por el camarero, el cuál les había servido su orden, un cuarto de pizza para cada uno, con champiñones, jamón, queso, trozos de piña, bordes llenos de queso fundido y salsa de tomate encima, un verdadero manjar, además de estar acompañados por refresco de cola y papas fritas.

-Buen provecho- dijeron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a comer sus respectivas porciones de pizza-

Ambos rubios disfrutaban de su almuerzo, Naruto prácticamente devoraba su porción de pizza, tal parece que todavía no había pulido sus modales, aquella conducta del rubio causó pena ajena en Ino, la cuál miraba con cierta resignación aquella escena.

-"En algunos aspectos no es posible cambiar ¿verdad?"- pensó la chica con cierta alegría observando al chico que tenía enfrente suyo-

-Esto está delicioso...ñam...ñam...de veras!!!- decía Naruto hartándose de pizza- deberías ponerle salsa, créeme, es algo de otro mundo- añadió luego de rociar otro pedazo de pizza con una salsa verde-

-Cr-creo que así está bien- respondió la rubia negando educadamente la invitación del rubio-

-Bueno, como quieras Ino-chan- se llevó otro pedazo a la boca- ñam, está delicioso, incluso más que el ramen, ñam...yummi-

El rubio comía plácidamente disfrutando todos aquellos sabores en su boca, hasta que de pronto una escena le cortó la inspiración provocando que el chico se atragantara levemente.

-Cof, cof- Naruto se puso morado y sorbió un poco de su refresco para bajar la comida que tenía en su garganta-

-Deberías comer más despacio Naruto-kun- sonrió Ino ofreciéndole otro vaso de refresco, el cuál el rubio aceptó con gusto y procedió a beber en el acto-

-No es eso- dijo Naruto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz- es por aquello - añadió señalando la entrada principal del restaurante.

La chica dirigió la mirada a donde el rubio le había señalado provocando una mirada de sorpresa en ella. Entrando por la puerta principal, estaban Kakashi acompañado por Shizune. La pelinegro estaba tenía abrazado al peligris por uno de sus brazos, los dos parecían muy contentos y felices al estar uno al lado del otro.

-No puede ser- dijo con sorpresa Ino- ¿Kakashi sensei está saliendo con Shizune-sama?- y volvió la mirada hacia Naruto- Naruto será mejor que no los miremos, si pasamos desapercibidos es probable que no nos vean-

-Tienes razón Ino-chan- respondió el rubio.

Kakashi y Shizune tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba justo detrás de la de Ino y Naruto. El rubio se acomodó de tal forma que le diera la espalda a Kakashi, y a su vez Kakashi estaba de espaldas a él. Ino se acomodó en una de las sillas laterales de la mesa, y se acomodó la gorra de tal forma que ésta le ocultara el rostro.

-Ahora solo continuemos comiendo normalmente y evitemos llamar la atención- dijo Ino divertida-

-Oye, por que tenemos que ocultarnos de ellos- dijo en un susurro Naruto-

-¿Qué no es lógico?- respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz- quiero ver qué es lo que pasa- la rubia le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, él entendió el mensaje y se puso a comer de forma más discreta y callada, estaba claro que el comportamiento de su profesor y la secretaria de la directora le había despertado la curiosidad.

Kakashi estaba observando el menú, y toda la comida del sitio parecía apetitosa. Shizune en cambio miraba furtivamente al peliplateado.

-Todo se vé delicioso, ¿que quieres ordenar?- inquirió Kakashi sin despegar la mirada del menú-

-¿Eh?..este...yo- respondió vacilando la pelinegra- no...no había pensado en eso- añadió tomando el menú y examinando su contenido.

-¿Qué te parece la pizza hawaiana con camarones?- inquirió Kakashi-

-Muy pesada- respondió Shizune- ¿qué me dices de la pizza con queso y champiñones?-

-Demasiado ligera para mi gusto- dijo Kakashi arqueando una ceja- no sé, pero creo que me decidiré por la de mariscos-

-Bien, en ese caso- Shizune puso el menú de nuevo sobre la mesa y le sonrió al peliplateado- yo pediré la de champiñones, piña y queso-

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió Kakashi. El peliplateado hizo una seña a uno de los camareros, quien a su vez se acercó a la mesa y apuntó la orden de Kakashi y Shizune.

-De tomar nos trae una botella de vino- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, el camarero asintió y se alejó a la cocina a que prepararan la orden que había acabado de anotar-

-¿No te parece un poco temprano para pensar en Vino?- inqurió la chica algo desubicada-

-No te preocupes- le dijo Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Shizune con las suyas- el vino que pedí es bueno para la digestión, ya que no contiene demasiado alcohol-

La pelinegra asintió, sus mejillas enrojecieron y procuró bajar la mirada para que Kakashi no lo notara. Pero el peligris había visto el rojo en las mejillas de Shizune, y le lanzó una sonrisa inocente a la chica.

Mientras en la otra mesa, el par de rubios había visto y oido la escena entre Shizune y Kakashi.

-¿Pidió vino?- preguntó en un susurro Naruto-

-Eso dijo- respondió la rubia susurrando- al parecer ésto se va a poner "romanticamente bueno"- sonrió la chica traviesamente-

Naruto arqueó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros, era bien sabido que a las chicas le gustaban este tipo de situaciones. Luego observó discretamente a Kakashi y Shizune. La pareja mayor estaba tomada de la mano, mirándose a los ojos, sin articular ninguna palabra.

-"Es cierto"- pensó el chico- "a Ino-chan aún no se lo he dicho, no sabe lo que yo siento por ella"- Naruto regreso a su postura poniendo una mirada melancólica mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Ino se percató de aquello, estaba claro que el rubio tenía algo. Ella se acercó a él y le tomo una de sus manos. Naruto reaccionó elevando la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos azules como los suyos, solo que éstos eran más claros y llenos de paz, una intensa paz que él necesitaba.

-Etto...Ino-chan- dijo Naruto observando a la rubia-

-Dime...Naruto-kun- respondió la chica con cierta preocupación en su rostro-

-¿Te parece bien si nos vamos?- preguntó algo incómodo el chico esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

-Está bien- sonrió Ino con dulzura- de todas formas, ya quedé satisfecha y no quiero que Kakashi-sensei o Shizune-sama nos descubran-

Naruto le hizo una señal discreta a un camarero que pasaba cerca, el chico pidió la cuenta. El camarero le trajo la cuenta al chico y Naruto pagó lo que había consumido Ino y él.

-"Cielos, tendré que buscar empleo después de hoy"- dijo al mirar la factura-"con lo que me da el abuelo ya no me alcanzará"- y sonrió al mirar a Ino-"pero vale la pena"-

Naruto le había dicho a Ino que saliera ella primero y que lo esperara afuera. Tenía planeado que si salían uno a la vez, podrían salir más fácilmente y evitar que fueran observados por Kakashi o Shizune, y en caso de ser descubiertos, podrían dar explicaciones más fácilmente si iban solos, las cuáles se podrían complicar en caso de ser descubiertos acompañados uno del otro.

Ino salió discretamente y ocultó ligeramente su rostro con la gorra que tenía puesta. Pasó desapercibida para Shizune y Kakashi los cuáles no la reconocieron. Cinco minutos después, Naruto caminó discretamente por el otro lado de la mesa, para su suerte, Kakashi estaba tan ocupado con Shizune por lo cuál no fué descubierto.

Naruto salió a la calle, miró en todas las direcciones posibles buscando a Ino, finalmente la encontró en la esquina de enfrente. Naruto cruzó la calle que lo separaba de la rubia y llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Vaya, sí que la libramos- sonrió él al acercarse a la rubia-

-Ni lo digas- respondió Ino con una sonrisa traviesa- aunque me hubiese gustado ver que pasaría después-

-No te preocupes Ino-chan- sonrió Naruto- creo que pronto lo sabrás-

La rubia no supo a qué se refería. Sería acaso que Naruto...

Naruto supo que éste era el momento apropiado. Inhaló aire tomando valor para sí mismo. Pero al tratar de hablar, levantó la mirada y observó un gran cartel que estaba justo arriba de Ino. El chico sonrió con sorpresa, ésto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Ino-chan- dijo el chico con nerviosismo en su voz- ¿podrías esperarme aquí un momento?-

-¿Eh?- Ino se sorprendió por la pregunta el rubio, lo que sea que tenía planeado Naruto la tenía desconcertada- claro, por supuesto- sonrió la chica-

-Perfecto- exclamó con emoción Naruto- esperame aquí, no te vayas eh?-

Naruto entró corriendo al local que se encontraba en la esquina. Ino observó como Naruto entró corriendo a lo que parecía ser una tienda. La chica levantó la mirada para saber de que se trataba. Al leer detenidamente el letrero se sorpendió. No lo podía creer, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer Naruto?...

Hola estimados lectores, disculpen la tardanza, pero todavía no me decidía como comenzar con esta etapa de la historia, al tratar de juntar a nuestro par de rubios favoritos. Todo se irá despejando poco a poco, las historias entrelazadas con los demás personajes y esas cosas, no coman ansias, todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo.


	15. Amor frustrado, Incidente doloroso

Después de una breve ausencia aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta saga. Y como digo antes de iniciar un capítulo, Los personajes que intervienen en la misma NO son de mi propiedad...

Naruto tardó cerca de diez minutos dentro de aquel edificio, Ino observó la marquesina del establecimiento y sonrió al percatarse de que se trataba de una tienda de regalos y recuerdos de ocasion. Sea lo que estuviera planeando el rubio, ella en parte se imaginaba lo que sucedería aunque no estuviera totalmente segura de ello.

Ino estaba hundida en sus pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos de aquel día, y sobre todo, sobre lo que creía que tenía en mente Naruto para ese momento. De pronto unas campanillas que avisaban que la puerta del establecimiento estaba siendo abierta, le llamaron la atención, al observar la puerta, se encontró con un rubio que le sonreía dulcemente y a su vez, llevaba una bolsa de papel estampada con dibujos de zorritos de fuego entre sus brazos.

Naruto lentamente se acercó a la chica, Ino solamente guardó silencio, parecía que aquél momento iba a ser eterno para ella.

-Etto...Ino-chan-... dijo tímidamente el chico bajando la mirada al suelo- No sé como comenzar con ésto...- en realidad trataba de ocultar su rostro el cuál había enrojecido drásticamente.

Ella meditó un poco y dio un paso atrás, como queriendo alejarse del chico. Naruto levantó la vista y se dio cuenta del gesto de la rubia. Lo que más le preocupó, fue el gesto en la cara de la chica, la alegría había desaparecido dando lugar a una mirada llena de angustia y preocupación.

-Ino-chan- dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente, cosa que ella respondió retrocediendo otro paso mas – Ino-chan, ¿qué te sucede? ¿te sientes mal?- inquirió el chico ahora ya bastante preocupado.

-Yo...yo...l-lo siento- dijo Ino con leve rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas- lo lamento, sé tus intenciones, pero creo que no...no puedo...no puedo aceptarlo...todavía no...- suspiró ella cediendo al llanto-

Naruto se sorprendió bastante por la actitud de la chica, ese cambio tan radical lo confundía y lo angustiaba. ¿Acaso Ino ya no lo quería? ¿En realidad qué significaba él para ella?

-Ino-chan- dijo el chico acercándose a ella- por favor, dime, ¿por qué cambiaste de actitud?-

-Yo...solo tengo...tengo mis razones- ella volvió a alejarse unos pasos mas del chico- lo-lo siento en verdad- y se giró para ponerse a correr y así alejarse del rubio-

-Ino-chan!!!- exclamó el chico echándose a correr detrás de ella- ¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡Por favor espera!!!-

Ella no escucho, y corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían, ella también quería estar con él, pero un extraño recuerdo de su pasado la atacó de repente. Se sentía insegura de sí misma.

-"Lo siento Naruto-kun"-pensó-"Yo también te quiero, más de lo que te imaginas, pero siempre que quiero estar con alguien, algo malo sucede...no quiero que a tí te suceda lo mismo"-

La chica escuchó unos pasos cada vez mas cerca de ella. Miro hacia atras y el rubio la seguía de cerca en su desesperada carrera por alcanzarla.

-"Cuanta determinación tiene"- pensó la rubia- ¡¡Por favor aléjate Naruto-kun!!- exclamó-

-¡¡Espera!!- respondió el chico cada vez más cerca de ella- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¡¡No es asunto tuyo!!- gruñó ella – ¡¡Solo quiero estar sola!!-

Ella estaba muy distraída en Naruto que no se fijó en el camino...

-¡¡Ino-chan!! ¡¡Cuidado!!!- exclamó el rubio-

Al instante un sonido de neumáticos frenando violentamente sobre el pavimento seguido de un golpe seco sobre un cofre metálico se escuchó...

Sakura estaba en una esquina, llevaba media hora esperando a Tayuya, pero ésta no daba señales de vida. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse ese día, Tayuya le iba a enseñar algo a Sakura, la ojiverde a su vez, estaba intrigada con lo que la otra pelirrosada le iba a mostrar.

-Creo que no va a venir- suspiró la chica- será mejor que la llame y le pregunte si nos podemos ver mañana-

La pelirrosa se dispuso a irse. El sonido de una ambulancia le llamó la atención. Vio como el conductor conducía desesperado y dobló la esquina. La pelirrosa decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino, al doblar la misma esquina que minutos antes la ambulancia había tomado, se percató de una gran multitud amotinándose en medio de la calle.

-"Cosas como estas no se ven todos los días"- pensó- "será mejor ir a ver de que se trata"-

Ella caminó con tranquilidad, al irse aproximando vio la misma ambulancia que minutos antes había doblado la esquina. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y vio la escena. No lo podía creer, ¿como podía ser posible?

La pelirrosa dejo caer el bolso que llevaba y corrió hacia el centro de la multitud, hacia aquel claro en cuyo centro se encontraba una rubia tendida sobre el pavimento.

-I-Ino...¡¡Ino-chan!!- exclamó acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la rubia. Pero no pudo llegar por que fue detenida por uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia.

-Lo siento señorita- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, con traje de paramedico- pero no puedo dejarla acercarse a la joven-

-No me diga usted eso- respondió la pelirrosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-ella es mi mejor amiga ¡¡Mi mejor amiga!!-

-Aunque así fuese- respondió friamente el sujeto- debe permanecer alejada mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo-

-Al menos dígame por favor como esta-

-Es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico- respondió el sujeto-

-Ino-chan...¿por que?- dijo ya completamente en llanto-

-Mire, mejor quédese con aquél jóven- dijo el paramédico señalando a un rubio el cuál estaba justo al lado de la puerta trasera de la ambulancia- él estaba con la chica cuando sucedió el accidente-

Sakura giró la mirada y se encontró con Naruto, el cuál estaba igual o más destrozado por lo que acababa de suceder. La chica corrió hacia el rubio, si alguien sabía lo que acababa de pasar, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó levemente la pelirrosa llamando la atención del chico-

-Sakura-chan- respondió con tristeza el rubio-

-Naruto-kun, dime ¿que sucedió? ¿qué ocurrió?-

Naruto se aproximo a Sakura y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¡¡Todo fué mi culpa!!! ¡¡Mi culpa!! ¡¡Si no le hubiese insistido tanto!!!- exclamó en llanto el chico mientras se aferraba a la pelirrosa-

Sakura sintió el dolor que el Naruto manifestaba y le correspondió acariciándole sus cabellos.

-Tranquilo- dijo ella- tranquilo y explícame qué fue lo que sucedió-

-Lo...lo que pasó fue...-

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por uno de los paramédicos, al parecer ya habían colocado a Ino sobre una camilla y estaban dispuestos a irse.

-Perdonen ustedes dos, ¿pero ustedes son conocidos de la señorita rubia?-

-Yo...Yo soy su mejor amiga- respondió Sakura levantando la mano con desesperación.

Naruto se soltó de la pelirrosa y se aproximo al paramedico.

-Yo...yo soy su novio- exclamó con firmeza, respuesta que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa-

-Esta bien, necesito que vengan con nosotros, ella necesitará algún conocido, aunque de preferencia quisieramos que se comunicaran con alguno de sus familiares-

El rubio y la pelirrosa se miraron con tristeza ante lo que el paramedico había dicho.

-Ella...ella no tiene a nadie- dijo Sakura bajando con pena la mirada-

-Así es- secundó Naruto- ella...es huerfana...-

-Entiendo- dijo sorprendido el sujeto- está bien, será mejor que nos acompañen también-

Naruto corrió hacia el interior de la ambulancia, se sentó en uno de los banquillos que traía la misma, enfrente, en una camilla estaba Ino.

-Ino-chan- dijo el acercándose a la chica, la cuál estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estuviese durmiendo- por favor, no te vayas a morir, no me vayas a dejar solo- le tomó una de las manos a la chica,la cuál todavía transmitía aquella tibieza-Ino-chan...yo...lo siento...lo siento mucho...-

Sakura abordó después de Naruto, y se sentó a un lado de éste. Uno de los paramédicos se subió atrás junto con ellos, su deber en esos momentos era el de vigilar el estado de salud de la rubia.

La puerta fue cerrada por un tercer paramedico. La ambulancia sonó fuertemente sus sirenas anunciando que la dejaran pasar y finalmente se puso en marcha rumbo al hospital.

Pasaron quince minutos desde el incidente, y finalmente la ambulancia llegó al Hospital General Konoha. El trio de paramedicos bajó con cuidado la camilla en donde habían puesto a la rubia.

Los paramédicos, junto con Naruto y Sakura caminaron de prisa por los hospitales del hospital, hasta que se toparon con una enfermera, un camillero y un enfermero.

-Desde ahora ella nos pertenece- dijo la enfermera, dando un vistaso a la chica- es muy linda ...pobre chica-

-Este es un caso urgente- respondió el paramedico- aquí tienen el reporte- añadió entregando un folio a la enfermera-

La mujer lo recibió y lo leyo, mientras tanto el camillero y el enfermero se llevaron la camilla a toda prisa en dirección al quirófano.

-Una fractura de segundo grado, algunos golpes en el área del abdomen y una contusión directa en la pierna izquierda- dijo la enfermera terminando de leer el reporte-

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron afuera del quirófano donde segundos antes habían introducido a Ino. El rubio vio a la enfermera acercarse y decidió abordarla.

-Disculpe señorita-

-Hola- respondió la enfermera-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Hace unos segundos introdujeron a una chica rubia en éste mismo quirófano y quisiéramos saber sobre su estado de salud-

-Por favor señorita- añadió Sakura- estamos desesperados, los paramedicos no quisieron darnos detalles y queremos saber hasta que hora tendremos noticias-

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo con serenidad la enfermera- ahora mismo voy a intervenir en la operación, en cuanto termine y tenga noticias les vendre a informar está bien?-

-Si...está bien- suspiró sollozando el rubio-

-¿Eres el hermano de ella?- inquirió con curiosidad la enfermera, al notar el parecido con Ino-

-No señorita- dijo el bajando la mirada apenado- soy...yo...soy-

-Ahora entiendo- sonrió la mujer ante la respuesta del rubio- no te preocupes, ella está en buenas manos-

Naruto levantó la mirada con una esperanza en sus ojos ante lo dicho por la enfermera.

-Bien, si me disculpan, tengo una paciente que atender- y diciendo ésto entró en el quirofano, el cuál encendió la luz roja de la puerta indicando que la operación había comenzado-

Naruto se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos meditando todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Todavía se preguntaba por que la extraña actitud de Ino ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que iba a decirle? ¿Y si así era, por que no era correspondido como él esperaba?

-Naruto-kun- dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Si...¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- inquirió con tristeza el chico-

-Podrias...¿podrías contarme qué sucedio? - dijo ella con cierta inseguridad en su tono de voz-

-Está bien -dijo él- ven te lo contaré todo- e hizo un ademán de que la siguiera hacia unas sillas que estaban en el pasillo las cuáles a su vez eran utilizadas por los familiares de los pacientes.

Naruto se acomodó en la silla que daba directamente al quirófano, de ser necesario, quería estar pendiente de algún movimiento que pudiera surgir mientras le contaba lo sucedido a Sakura.

La pelirosado tomó asiento en la silla de al lado. Ella también tenía la vista fija en el quirofano. Todavía no creía lo sucedido, apenas hacía unos dias que se había reconciliado con la rubia, después de años de aquella absurda pelea por un chico que las despreció a ambas, y ahora su mejor amiga estaba inerte en una camilla en el interior de un quirófano.

-Sakura-chan...- dijo Naruto- lo que te voy a decir me incomoda un poco-

-No te entiendo- respondió la chica-

-Resulta que yo...yo todavía no soy el novio de Ino-chan-

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Sakura observando a Naruto-

-Bueno, al menos, todavía no formalmente- dijo el sin atreverse a mirar a la pelirrosa-

-Yo creí que sí, como lo habías afirmado tan seguro hace un momento con los paramédicos-

-Lo dije para que me dejaran estar con ella- dijo el chico con tono seco en su voz- no quería despegarme de ella...después de lo sucedido-

-Me dijiste que era tu culpa...¿por qué lo dijiste?-

-Bien, pero te lo cotaré todo, ojala comprendas-

-Soy toda oidos- respondió la pelirrosa-

Naruto le contó todo a la pelirrosada con sumo detalle, desde lo que sucedió esa mañana, la velada en el restaurante y lo que tenía planeado hacer para declararsele a la rubia, y el comportamiento de la misma ante las intenciones de Naruto.

-Entonces...entonces...cuando salí- dijo Naruto sollozando, ante el amargo recuerdo- cuando salí de la tienda para decirle que la amaba, para decirle si quería estar conmigo...se alejó...simplemente...se alejo...se alejoooo- El chico no pudo controlar su llanto y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no podía soportarlo-

Sakura bajó con tristeza el rostro. Ella sabía el por qué del comportamiento de la rubia. Además, se lamentaba no haber previsto todo ésto, ya sabía que el rubio y su amiga estaban saliendo hacia algún tiempo y que probablemente se terminaran gustando, pero su reconciliación no fue a tiempo, de otro modo, todo esto no habría sucedido.

-Naruto-kun- dijo ella llamando la atención del rubio- creo saber por qué Ino se comportó de esa forma-

Naruto se quitó las manos de la cara y miró atentamente a la pelirrosada, ella sabía la respuesta, y necesitaba oírla, quería despejar sus dudas.

-Dime- dijo el tomando de las manos a Sakura- ¡¡Por favor Sakura-chan dime por que!! ¡¡Por favor dímelo!!- exclamó con desesperación Naruto-

-Esta bien...está bien, pero tranquilízate porfavor- respondió la chica sintiéndose algo mareada por la actitud del rubio-

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico soltando a Sakura-

-Así está mejor- sonrió con tristeza Sakura- bien, hay algo en la vida de Ino que quizás aún desconozcas-

-Todavía no hemos hablado muy afondo sobre nuestras vidas- suspiró Naruto- pero ¿tan malo es eso para que ella corriera de esa forma?-

-No lo sé- respondió Sakura- pero creo que es algo que a ella se le ha metido a la cabeza-

-¿Que quieres decirme?- preguntó el chico-

-Bien, entonces te lo voy a decir- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros- hace un par de años...

Hola estimados lectores, ¿pasó mucho tiempo no? no crean que dejé abandonada esta historia, lo que sucede es que estuve en época de exámenes y pues, ustedes comprenderan, quería concentrarme lo más posible en ellos. Esperemos en dios que hayan salido bien. Sin nada más que añadir, nos veremos en el próximo...

pd: procuraré no tardar demasiado, si es que otra cosa no ocurre...


	16. Triste Pasado, Vamos tras ella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen...

-Bien, entonces te lo voy a decir- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros- hace un par de años Ino estaba enamorada de Shikamaru Nara-

-¿El novio de Temari-chan?- preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos por la impresión-

-El mismo- asintió Sakura- a ella le gustaba ese chico, pero para su mala suerte el mismo día en que se le iba a declarar, el Nara se le declaró a Temari, Ino sufrió mucho ante lo sucedido, por que tuvo la desgracia de presenciar aquello-

-Ya entiendo- dijo Naruto con cierta confusión en su cabeza- Yo no lo sabía- dijo el chico- pero en clase se trataban como mejores amigos así que creí que eran solo eso, amigos-

-En efecto- continuó Sakura- Shikamaru se enteró mas tarde que Ino estaba enamorada de él, y decidió ir a hablar con ella para aclararle de que no la podía querer como ella esperaba, así que terminaron siendo amigos-

-Oh ya veo- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos meditando en lo dicho por Sakura- eso es algo fuera de lo común-

-Pero la historia no acaba ahí- dijo Sakura con tristeza- ahora viene lo más difícil-

-¿Hay todavía más?- preguntó con curiosidad Naruto-

Sakura asintió con tristeza, al mirar hacia el pasado.

-Después de lo sucedido con Shikamaru, Ino se encaprichó con Sasuke-Kun- los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron -

-¿El Baka que te rompió el corazon?-

-Ése mismo- dijo Sakura limpiándose una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos- las dos nos habíamos encaprichado con el mismo sujeto, yo rompí mi amistad con ella a causa de éso. Cierto día ella había preparado todo para declararsele a Sasuke-kun, pero...pero... -

-Pero ¿que?- preguntó Naruto-

-Pero ese mismo día, sus padres fallecieron en ese trágico accidente-dijo Sakura- entonces ella cayó en profunda depresión a causa de todo eso, y yo...la muy estúpida, vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché, cosa de la cuál me arrepiento, no solo defraudé y traicioné a mi mejor amiga, sino que dí todo por un tipo que jamás me quiso- la pelirrosada cedió al llanto, su dolor salió a la luz, era difícil de controlar-

Pasaron treinta minutos de total silencio, Naruto no sabía como responder ante el dolor y la angustia que estaba pasando la pelirrosa. Quizo corresponderle con un abrazo y demostrar que la estaba apoyando en cierto modo, pero desechó dicha idea, estaba confundido, por un lado sentía compasión por ella, y por el otro cierto disgusto por el trato que ésta le había dado a Ino, su Ino.

Tampoco se encontraba en mejor condición como para responderle, su mente la ocupaba la rubia, la dulce y frágil Ino.

-"Ino-chan"- pensó al mismo tiempo que miraba la puerta del quirófano-

Sakura notó la preocupación del rubio por su accidentada amiga, una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en sus labios. Le conmovía el profundo interés del rubio en Ino. Luego pensó en su desilusión cuando recordó que jamás le había interesado al Uchiha.

-"Ojala me hubieses querido de esa manera...Sasuke-kun"- pensó con tristeza, dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico procurando que el rubio no la escuchara.

Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato al notar a una enfermera salir del quirófano donde estaban atendiendo a la rubia. Corrió al encuentro de la enfermera seguido por Sakura.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo con preocupación- ¿podría decirme por favor el estado de la paciente?-

-Por el momento se encuentra estable- dijo la enfermera con un tono serio- es probable que no pase a mayores- añadió sonriendo para tranquilizar de alguna manera al chico-

-¿Está usted completamente segura?- preguntó Sakura-

-Desde luego- respondió la mujer- todo lo tenemos controlado, precisamente me dirigía a la recepción para preguntar sobre la habitación a la cuál será destinada-

-Gracias al cielo que no paso a mayores- dijo Naruto algo más tranquilo-

-Bien, si ustedes me disculpan, me retiro- dijo la enfermera alejándose de la pareja-

Naruto y Sakura la vieron alejarse. El rubio miró a la pelirrosa, la cuál tenía sus ojos algo enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas. De nuevo ese sentimiento de compasión-odio lo invadió.

-Etto, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?- se atrevió a preguntarle la pelirrosa-

-Esperar a que Ino-chan salga del quirófano y luego...ya veremos- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Planeas quedarte la noche de hoy?-

-Eso tenía pensado- dijo el cruzándose de brazos- no podemos dejarla sola ni un momento-

-Tienes razón- respondió la chica-

Ambos regresaron a la banca en donde se encontraban sentados antes de que la enfermera saliera del quirófano. De nuevo un silencio sepulcral se hizo notar, de por sí el ambiente de un hospital no es nada agradable, el silencio lo hacía peor.

Tayuya miró su reloj una vez más. Definitivamente había llegado demasiado tarde, así que no le sorprendió no encontrar a Sakura en el lugar en el cuál se habían citado.

-"Demonios"- pensó -"la culpa es mía por hacerle caso al imbécil de Kabuto"-

La chica cruzó una avenida y estuvo cerca de un callejón algo oscuro. Dio un vistazo al sitio y notó que era un gran atajo para llegar al otro lado de la manzana, sin tener que rodearla.

-Si estuvo aquí se habrá cansado de esperar- dijo la chica mirando de nuevo su reloj- luego hablaré con ella-

Tayuya se adentró en el callejón, camino algo presurosa. Justo en el centro del mismo, un sujeto se encontraba reclinado contra la pared. La pelirrosada se acercó cada vez mas hacia el extraño sujeto el cuál tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba distraído hacia el suelo.

Tayuya vio al extraño, le pareció algo atractivo, en especial para una chica de dieciséis años. Miró fijamente al sujeto, aparentaba unos veinte años, y su cara se le hacía familiar. Había visto esa cara en otra parte, pero ¿donde?

-Tu debes ser Tayuya ¿cierto?- preguntó el sujeto al instante que la chica pasó enfrente de él-

-¿Quién desea saberlo?- respondió ella deteniendo su paso y lanzando una mirada desafiante al extraño-

-Mi nombre no interesa por el momento- respondió el sujeto con la misma arrogancia que la chica-

Para Tayuya aquél tipo le pareció su contra parte masculina, al igual que ella tenía unos ojos desafiantes, solo que los de él eran negros, o al menos eso creia. Pero definitivamente su cara se le hacía familiar.

-Me pareces conocido- añadió ella cruzándose de brazos- dime de una maldita vez quien eres-

-Los rumores eran ciertos- respondió burlonamente el sujeto- te enojas con facilidad-

-¿No te contaron también que rompo narices con la misma facilidad?-inquirió algo molesta la chica-

-Tranquila, baja tus ánimos- dijo el tipo- de acuerdo, pero antes de decirte mi nombre quiero decirte que soy uno de los socios de Deidara-

-No sabia que ese tarado tenía socios- respondió ella sin apartar la mirada del sujeto- ahora entiendo el por qué es tan buen negociante, el solo jamás podría lograrlo-

-Una chica inteligente- sonrió el tipo- eres demasiado buena para esto- dijo apartándose de la pared y caminando unos pasos hacia la chica-

Ella retrocedió levemente, introdujo una de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y buscó una navaja que siempre llevaba para éstos casos. Su mano acarició el frio mango de la navaja y la empuñó para sacarla si era preciso.

-No tengas miedo por que no he venido a hacerte daño-

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu asunto?-

-Es muy sencillo, solo quería cerciorarme de que Deidara eligiera buenos vendedores, no sabes lo difícil que es escurrirse de la policía-

-Por ellos no te preocupes- dijo Tayuya sonriendo con malicia- noquee a cinco de ellos y nunca supieron que les pasó-

-Todo lo que me han contado sobre ti es poco en comparación con lo que acabas de decir- dijo el llevándose una mano al mentón- bien, entonces no habrá por qué preocuparse- sonrió el chico-

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- bufó Tayuya algo furiosa- dilo rápido, no tengo tu maldito tiempo-

-Por el momento eso es todo- respondió él girando para alejarse de allí- es cierto- dijo deteniéndose unos pasos algo lejos de la chica- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha-

-Con que Uchiha- susurró ella- por eso su cara se me hacía tan familiar-

-Nos veremos de nuevo señorita- dijo él agitando la mano y alejándose en dirección opuesta a ella-

Itachi se alejó del callejón y llegó hasta la avenida, hizo una seña con la mano y detuvo un taxi el cuál abordo. Luego le indicó al chofer de que lo llevara hasta la parte vieja de la ciudad.

-"Esa chica es peligrosa"- pensó- "será mejor mantenerla vigilada antes o podría hacerle daño al muchacho y eso arruinaría por completo la operación"-

Tayuya continuó su camino, todavía llevaba la mano dentro del bolsillo empuñando la navaja.

-"Qué tipo mas extraño"- pensó - "así que es hermano del mocoso presumido del colegio, qué pequeño es el mundo"- añadió sonriendo con malicia- "esto se pone interesante"-

La operación había terminado, Ino fué llevaba a una de las habitaciones del hospital, la cuál tenía marcada la puerta con el numero ciento uno. Naruto se mantuvo a su lado y no quería separarse ni un instante.

La chica todavía se encontraba inconsciente debido a la anestesia. Parecía un ángel con aquella expresión de dulzura en su rostro. Eso era lo que cautivó a Naruto desde un principio. El chico acarició los largos cabellos de la chica, los cuáles ahora se encontraban sueltos, sin nada que los atara, cabe mencionar que dicho aspecto la hacían ver muy atractiva para cualquiera.

Sakura decidió permanecer afuera de la habitación. Se sentía incomoda estar allí dentro junto a Naruto, ya que el rubio la veía con lástima y odio a la vez, cosa que a ella le confundían y atemorizaba bastante.

-"Naruto-Kun debe estar molesto conmigo por como me comporté en el pasado con Ino-chan"- pensó ella con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que Naruto decidió salir de la habitación donde tenían internada a Ino. Al salir del cuarto buscó con la mirada a la pelirrosa, pero ésta ya no se encontraba. El rubio observó el reloj que estaba en el pasillo del hospital y vio que era algo tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche.

-Miren la hora- dijo- será mejor que vaya a casa a hablar con el abuelo...- luego miró la puerta de la habitación- ya regresaré Ino-chan-

Naruto se dirigió a las afueras del hospital, la noche hacía rato que había caído sobre la ciudad. Eso significaba que pronto habría de circular el transporte público vía carretera. Así que decidió tomar el subterráneo para ir a su casa, explicar ciertas cosas a su abuelo y volver al hospital lo más pronto posible.

Kabuto había llegado a la mansión de Orochimaru por petición de éste último, ya que el jefe de la mafia se encontraba demasiado preocupado debido a que el asunto del hijo del Kyuubi no avanzaba.

-Lord-Orochimaru le traigo excelentes noticias- dijo el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa ante el jefe de la mafia-

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió con impaciencia Orochimaru-

-Hemos encontrado la debilidad del hijo del kyuubi-

Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción ante la respuesta de su sirviente.

-Excelente Kabuto, lo has hecho muy bien- y se sirvió una copa bien llena de vino Tinto-

-Sin embargo- añadió Kabuto- la idea no fue del todo mía-

-¿Estas diciendo que hay alguien implicado en todo esto?-

-Así es -asintió Kabuto-

-Explícame por favor- dijo Orochimaru tomando asiento enfrente del jóven-

Kabuto hizo lo mismo en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de Orochimaru y cruzándose de brazos añadió

-Deidara-kun fué el que la descubrió-

-¿Deidara dices?- inquirió confuso el jefe de la mafia- vaya vaya, quién iba a decir que el inquieto y distraído Deidara tendría una idea alguna vez-

-Ami también me sorprendió- sonrió con sarcasmo el peliplateado- sin embargo, analizándolo bien la idea parece muy fiable-

-Bien, basta de rodeos- dijo Orochimaru dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino- explícame de una vez de qué se trata dicha idea-

-Es muy sencillo señor- respondió Kabuto- últimamente se ha observado al chico Kyuubi en compañía de cierta rubia, muy linda por cierto, de la misma edad que él-

-Supones que pueda tratarse de su noviecita?-

-Probablemente, aunque aparentemente supe por Deidara que todavía no hay una relación formal entre ellos-

-En definitiva no están seguros- dijo el jefe de la mafia chasquendo de prisa los dedos-

-Si tienen algo formal o no, eso no tiene mucha importancia- respondió el peliplateado con seriedad- el punto clave aquí es, que a él le interesa aquella chica, y podríamos utilizarla muy bien para nuestros intereses-

-Ahora capto el punto- dijo Orochimaru poniendo la copa sobre la mesa y poniendose de pie para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana- ¿Planean chantajearlo con ella para que nos entregue la fórmula?

-En efecto- dijo tranquilamente el peliplateado- si a el le importa la seguridad de la chica tendrá que hacer todo lo que le ordenemos-

Orochimaru sonrió con beneplácito. Pensó que dicha idea podría funcionar, ya que de esa manera no solamente podría tener la fórmula que le habían arrebatado años atrás, sino mantener bajo su control al hijo del Kyuubi para su propio beneficio en la mafia.

-Ve y hazlo como has pensado- respondió finalmente Orochimaru sin molestarse siquiera en voltear a ver a Kabuto-

-Como usted ordene Lord-Orochimaru- respondió Kabuto poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia-

El joven predecía a retirarse cuando fue interrumpido por el Jefe de la mafia.

-Por cierto Kabuto, tómalo con calma ¿quieres?- y girándose a ver al chico a los ojos añadió- no quiero errores por precipitaciones estúpidas-

-E-Entendido Lord-Orochimaru- respondió algo nervioso Kabuto, él sabía lo que significaba el fallarle a Orochimaru de sobra.

Kabuto salió de aquella lúgubre habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. En el pasillo de aquella gran mansión, Deidara lo esperaba.

-¿ Y bien?- inquirió el rubio impaciente- ¿como te fue?-

-Todo será de acuerdo a como hemos planeado- le respondió Kabuto sonriendo con malicia- es mejor que comencemos con todo ésto y por nuestro bien, espero que funcione-

-Funcionará, funcionará- sonrió Deidara- ahora ¿que tal si vamos primero a un bar para discutir la forma en que hemos de proceder?-

-De acuerdo- respondió Kabuto- pero a tí te toca pagar-

Hola estimados lectores, disculpen el retraso, es solo que me vino de nuevo el bloqueo mental jajaja, pero no se preocupen, la historia sigue, y la voy a terminar. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.


	17. El secreto de la directora, ¿Amnesia?

Después de mucho sin actualizar (a lo cual pido una gran disculpa, razones al final del capítulo), aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sin nada mas que añadir el ya típico disclaimer "Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen"... Y ahora sí disfrutenlo:

Habían transcurrido ya cinco días desde el lamentable accidente de Ino. A pesar de que los médicos habían pronosticado favorablemente sobre la salud y el estado de la rubia, ella aún no recuperaba la conciencia, todavía se encontraba inconsciente a consecuencias del golpe recibido.

Naruto durante aquellos días había tomado la costumbre de irse al hospital en las mañanas después de que su abuelo salía a sus labores, posteriormente regresaba a casa en las tardes y lo recibía en la misma sirviendole al viejo sus acostumbrados alimentos para después convencerlo de que se fuera a dormir y así aprovechar otro tiempo mas para regresar al hospital.

Todas las noches, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las diez en punto de la noche, una enfermera le comunicaba al chico que tenía que regresar a casa, no sin antes decirle que se comunicarían con el por cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar.

En la mañana del Sexto día, el rubio estaba en la entrada del hospital, cuando fue detenido en la misma por una persona muy conocida por él.

-Con que aquí es donde estabas- dijo una rubia mujer de ojos amarillos - ¿Sabes que con el día de hoy, ascienden a cuatro tus faltas en el colegio?- añadió cruzando los brazos de forma autoritaria.

-¡Ts-Tsunade-sama!- exclamó con sorpresa Naruto- ¿Qu-Que hace aquí?- preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Eso es lo que quisiera yo saber- respondió la aludida acercándose al chico- hace ya cuatro días que no te apareces en el colegio y no hemos tenido noticias de ti-

El chico bajó la mirada y pensaba la manera de tratar de explicar todo lo sucedido a la directora. Ésta sin embargo, notó la reacción del rubio, y se percató de que al parecer la situación era más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

- Etto- verá...- dijo el rubio aún más nervioso al sentir la fría mirada de la directora sobre él-

Naruto se rascaba el cuello con nerviosismo, la directora arqueó la ceja izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa disimulada que luego escondió con una mirada autoritaria y seria.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió con tranquilidad la rubia- estoy esperando, y espero que esta vez se trate de algo importante-

-Lo es- respondió el chico con seriedad en su voz- es muy importante, al menos para mí-

-Soy toda oídos- dijo Tsunade-

Y así Naruto le relató todo lo sucedido, el motivo de que su ausencia se había debido al accidente de Ino, la manera en que ella se había accidentado escapando de él y todos los detalles sucedidos el día del accidente.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo el chico con una mirada vidriosa- no pude detenerla, corrí y corrí pero no pude...- suspiró con mucha tristeza y al borde de las lágrimas-

La Directora se conmovió por la actitud del chico, y acercándosele lo abrazó maternalmente, el Naruto respondió al gesto de la directora correspondiendole el abrazo.

-Será mejor ir donde ella se encuentra- susurró Tsunade al oido del rubio, el cuál asintió y se encaminó con la directora en dirección de la habitación de Ino.

El par de rubios llegó a la habitación con el número ciento uno en la puerta.

Tsunade y Naruto avanzaron hasta llegar al lado de la cama donde Ino se encontraba postrada. La directora le hecho un vistazo a la rubia, su cara daba una sensación de paz a pesar de estar en ese estado. Tsunade acarició uno de los rubios mechones de la chica y cerró los ojos con algo de tristeza.

-Así que...- suspiró la mujer- ...¿desde el accidente no ha abierto los ojos?

-Para nada- dijo con tristeza el rubio-los médicos han dicho que a pesar de todo, ella no muestra signos de fracturas ni lesiones graves, pero ninguno de ellos se explica el por qué todavía no despierta- añadió bajando la mirada-

-Descuida- respondió la mujer para reconfortar al rubio- en el momento en que menos lo esperemos despertará como si nada- y sonriendo añadió- ¿Ya desayunaste?, ven te invito algo en la cafetería-

-Vale- respondió mecánicamente el Naruto.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos los alumnos del instituto salieron a los pasillos y los patios del mismo, con el fin de disfrutar de un pequeño tiempo de esparcimiento.

De entre todos los alumnos, una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos verde jade, destacaba de entre el montón. Sakura se encaminó hasta el mismo jardín donde la pareja de rubios acostumbraba almorzar. Al llegar se detuvo y observó el paisaje, por un momento se imaginó a Ino dándole de comer en la boca a Naruto, y a éste último atragantarse por comer deprisa. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-"Parece que fue ayer"- pensó- "Ino, rezo por que ya estés mejor, lamento no haber podido irte a ver en estos días"- un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles que adornaban con su sombra aquél recinto. Sakura observó con detenimiento, cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al darse cuenta quienes eran los dueños de aquellas pisadas.

Sasuke llevaba tomada de la mano a Hinata, ésta sonreía alegremente y él le correspondía. El moreno en la otra mano llevaba la vianda con el almuerzo, dando la idea de que él había sido el que lo había preparado. Para la pelirrosa aquella escena la llenó de tristeza y amargura, siempre esperó ver ese comportamiento en Sasuke, tan cordial y atento, solo que no esperaba que fuera dedicado a alguien más aparte de ella.

Los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa de nublaron por las lágrimas, no pudo soportarlo más y sin que la pareja se diera cuenta de su presencia, abandonó sigilosamente el lugar.

-"No puede ser"- pensaba mientras corría con desesperación- "sé que me rechazaste, pero aún no puedo asimilarlo, yo te quería, yo sí te quería"-

La pelirrosa continuó corriendo, se salió de la zona de los jardines y se dirigió hasta unos viejos edificios que eran utilizados como bodegas. Detrás de uno de ellos, se escondió, y dejándose caer de rodillas, estalló en llanto descontrolado.

-¡¡Por que!!- exclamó con su voz ahogada- ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Como pudo conquistar tu corazón sin siquiera luchar? ¡Yo que tanto me esforcé, tanto que luché, y al final fracasé, no es justo, por dios que no es justo!-

-¿Otra vez llorando?- se escuchó una voz imperativa detrás de ella-

Sakura volteó sorprendida hasta el lugar de origen de dicha voz, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas a como pudo y se puso lentamente de pie.

-Ta-Tayu-ya, Tayuya-san- exclamó la pelirrosa-

-Ya te he dicho que no vale la pena que llores por alguien que no te merece- dijo Tayuya avanzando hacia la joven pelirrosa- te vez patética y débil- dijo con molestia-

-Yo...-dijo Sakura bajando la mirada- Yo...lo siento, no pude evitarlo- suspiró-

Tayuya sonrió y la abrazó. Sakura levantó la mirada levemente sonrojada por la actitud de la chica, y se dejó hacer, ya que el abrazo de la otra pelirrosa le transmitía cierta calidez y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

-Eres una tonta ¿Lo sabias?- dijo Tayuya burlonamente- La próxima vez que te sientas triste o débil, búscame y yo te ayudaré- añadió con dulzura-

-Gra-Gracias- respondió la ojiverde algo confundida y contenta a la vez- en verdad te lo agradezo-

En Tayuya había despertado cierto sentimiento hacia aquella pequeña pelirrosa, en cierta manera, le recordaba a ella misma, cuando era una chiquilla insegura y llorona por todo, pero que siempre había podido salir adelante gracias al apoyo de su hermana, su desaparecida hermana.

-Por cierto- dijo Tayuya interrumpiendo el abrazo- ¿Has sabido algo del par de rubios?- inquirió con curiosidad-

-No aparte de todo lo que te conté- dijo apenada Sakura- no he ido al hospital desde el día del accidente-

-¿Estas preocupada por esos dos cierto?-

-Cierto, solo que, no tengo el valor para regresar-

-Tranquila, ésta vez iremos las dos, ¿Te parece después de clases?-

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente a la otra pelirrosa, y besándola de la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento respondió.

-Claro, me parece estupendo- sonrió con alegría-

-¿Vez?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Tayuya- ésa es la Sakura que quiero ver, ven vayamos por una pizza a la cafetería-

-Está bien- respondió Sakura apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Tayuya- pero que sea sin champiñones-

-De lo que te pierdes- dijo burlonamente la chica de los ojos rojos- tan deliciosos que saben con queso derretido-

Tayuya recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte de la joven pelirrosa. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero también estaba preocupada por la pareja de rubios, en especial por Naruto. Ese chico atolondrado y distraído, el hijo del asesino de su hermana.

-"No puede ser, no puedo pensar en él"- pensó Tayuya sacudiendo la cabeza-"no puedo"-

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió inocentemente Sakura ante el gesto de su compañera-

-¿Eh? ¿Que?- dijo sorprendida Tayuya- emm, no, no es nada, no te preocupes-

De esa manera ambas pelirrosa caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería para disfrutar de una apetecida pizza.

La tarde caía sobre la urbe. Cierto pelinegro se encontraba meditando debajo de uno de los puentes que atravesaban el río de la ciudad. Se llevó una lata de cerveza a la boca y disfrutó su contenido.

Unos pasos se escucharon a un lado de donde él se encontraba. El moreno giró la mirada y sonrió con sarcasmo al notar la presencia de cierto rubio de larga cabellera atado en una cola de caballo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo secamente Itachi, acto seguido dio otro sorbo a su cerveza-

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes con el Jefe- se disculpó Deidara- ha estado algo quisquilloso en cuanto a las ganancias-

-Otra vez ese imbécil con lo mismo- respondió con furia Itachi al mismo tiempo que apretaba la lata en su puño y la lanzaba al río- si reducimos nuestras comisiones ya no valdrá la pena negociar en el mercado del Nuke.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres- dijo el rubio con fastidio- tendremos que exigir más por parte de nuestros vendedores-

-A propósito de vendedores- dijo Itachi mirando al rubio a los ojos- ¿Que me cuentas de la chica de la que me contaste?-

-Ah- dijo el rubio- hablando de ella, me dijo que se consiguió una pequeña socia con la cual vender nuestro producto-

-¿Una socia?- inquirió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja de asombro- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si esa "pequeña socia" se entera de el objetivo de la organización?-

-Tranquilo- respondió Deidara dándole una leve palmada en la espalda a Itachi- eso ya lo arregló nuestra chica, se encargó de que su socia solo sepa lo necesario-

-De todas maneras, habrá que mantenerlas vigiladas- dijo autoritariamente Itachi-

-"Ellas no serán las únicas a las que vigilemos"- pensó Deidara, en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa burlona hacia Itachi- Bien, será como tú digas- añadió-

Itachi le dio la espalda a Deidara, por lo tanto no sospechó lo que pretendía Deidara.

-En ese caso mantenme informado- bufó el moreno- te lo encargo-

-Si ya entendí- respondió con fastidio el rubio apoyando sus brazos sobre su cabeza-

-Bien, me apresuro a ver a Orochimaru- dijo finalmente el moreno despidiéndose del rubio-

-Será mejor que te des prisa- añadió con burla el rubio- se pone de un genio cuando los resultados no son satisfactorios-

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del moreno, alejándose del lugar y dejando solo al rubio-

-"Todo parece indicar que pronto llegará mi momento"- pensó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía- "pronto dejarás de ser necesario Uchiha"-

Tsunade acababa de abandonar el hospital, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y en el cielo se venían los primeros luceros nocturnos. La directora había estado todo el día al lado de Naruto vigilando junto con él el estado de salud de la chica, la cuál todavía no respondía.

-Esto es demasiado preocupante- se dijo- si la chica no despierta, el pobre Naruto estará acabado-

-¿De nuevo hablando sola?- escuchó una voz detrás de ella-

Tsunade se giró para enfrentarse al dueño de aquella voz que ya conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Al menos yo me preocupo por nuestro nieto- respondió burlonamente a un anciano alto de larga cabellera blanca- todavía me pregunto cuando comenzarás a actuar concienzudamente con él-

-Todo a su tiempo- respondió Jiraiya- no apresures las cosas o terminarás confundiéndole, no sabemos en que forma reaccionará cuando se entere así de golpe que la afamada directora del Colegio Konoha es su abuela perdida-

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!- dijo furiosamente Tsunade apretando uno de sus puños- desde un principio yo quería estar a su lado, pero tu siempre te oponías-

-Tsunade, por favor- dijo Jiraiya acercándose a la rubia y tomándola de los hombros y girándola hasta estar cara a cara con ella- tanto tú como yo sabíamos de las misiones peligrosas en las que andaba Minato, cuando Naruto, y Kushina murió, decidió que era mejor mantener en el anonimato a la abuela de su hijo, por si algo llegara a pasar más adelante, de ese modo quería mantener asegurado el futuro de su hijo, ya que era todo lo que él tenía-

-Sé del acuerdo que mi querido Minato me hizo pactar- respondió Tsunade bajando la mirada- él me hizo jurarle que solamente me revelaría a Naruto en caso de ser necesario- suspiró con tristeza- es solo que, él se parece mucho a Minato que veo en él al hijo que perdimos-

-Lo sé Tsunade, se parecen mucho como dos gotas de rocío- añadió Jiraiya con pesar en su voz- pero como tú sabes, la mafia andará detrás de Naruto y necesitaremos de tu ayuda cuando se necesite-

-Años atrás pensé que la mafia se había olvidado de aquél asunto- dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente al peliblanco- pero ellos no encontraron el microfilm en las ropas de Minato, es de suponer que se encuentre en las manos de Naruto-

-Todo parece indicar que Minato quería que Naruto lo poseyera- indicó Jiraiya-

-¿Nunca le has preguntado por el?- inquirió preocupada Tsunade-

-En absoluto, si Naruto se entera de que sé algo de el microfilm, comenzará a hacer preguntas que no podré responderle, al menos no ahora-

-Entiendo tu postura- dijo resignada Tsunade- sin embargo, debes estar enterado de todo lo que a Naruto le sucede-

-De hecho venía a preguntarte sobre eso, ha estado actuando muy extraño ultimamente-

-Bien viejo verde- dijo señalándole una banca que estaba frente a ellos- sentémonos por allá y te pondré al tanto-

-Bien- dijo Jiraiya encantado- pero...¡Deja de decirme Viejo Verde!!-

-Lo siento viejo verde- sonrió con malicia la rubia-

-Hmp, no tienes remedio- bufó Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos-

-Con esa actitud te pareces a Madara Uchiha- respondió soltando una carcajada Tsunade-

-No tienes remedio- dijo resignado Jiraiya- a veces no se por que me casé contigo-

Naruto estaba sentado en un banquillo cerca de la cama de Ino, el chico acarició los mechones rubios de la chica y la miró a su angelical rostro. Aquél rostro lleno de dulzura el cuál le quitaba el sueño.

-Ino-chan- dijo en un susurro- ¿Por qué corriste aquél dia? Tenía algo tan importante que decirte- añadió casi llorando-

Naruto tomó una de las manos de Ino, la acarició con cuidado y le plantó un beso en ella. La apretó suavemente.

-Ino-chan- dijo en voz baja- por favor...por favor despierta...no me dejes solo...-

De pronto la mano de Ino, apretó por acto reflejo la mano de Naruto. El rubio se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, hasta que un suspiro de la chica lo sacó de su perplejidad.

-¿I-Ino-chan?- preguntó mirando a la rubia al rostro-

Lentamente Ino abrió sus azules ojos, al principio parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrandose a la luz, luego poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Vio a un chico enfrente de ella.

-¡Ino-chan!- exclamó dirigiéndose a abrazar a la rubia-

Ella detuvo el gesto del rubio. El se paralizó por la extraña reacción de la chica. El rostro de Ino pasó de un estado de desconcierto a uno que reflejaba el miedo y la inquietud ante la persona que tenía enfrente. Finalmente la chica se animó a preguntar:

-¿Qu-Quien eres tu?-

Hola estiamdos lectores, ¿Como les ha ido? disculpen si no actualicé rápido, el caso es que el trabajo, los exámenes y los problemas familiares me han mantenido un poco ocupado ( con riesgo de ausentarme por 2 meses de mi casa, cosa todavía por confirmar en el trabajo), además de la falta de inspiración. Pero no se preocupen, que seguiré actualizando esta historia, la cuál me comprometí a terminar.

Por cierto, respondiendo a alguien que pregunto si yo no leía ni respondía los reviews, solamente quiero despejar algunas dudas, en efecto si leo todos sus valiosos reviews los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo, solo que no los respondo todos o nunca terminaría ustedes comprenderan. Y sí los tomo en cuenta, pero quiero ir armando esta historia a como la tengo planeada, hasta tener un planteamiento general de la misma, a partir de los próximos capítulos iré incluyendo algunas ideas que me ponen en los reviews ya que me han parecido excelentes. En cuanto a la escena Lemon, bueno, no quiero renegar de ese género el cual es muy bueno, solo que no es lo mío , yo quiero que esta historia la puedan leer todos de diferentes edades, pero no se preocupen, creo que meditaré seriamente en añadir el Lemon o no (Lease: Hermana leyendo este fic, con riesgo de reportar el contenido con los padres).

Por su atencion Muchas gracias, si ofendí a alguien, pido perdón, ese es mi punto de vista, no fue esa mi intención, es solo mi manera de plantear mi proyecto. Bien, sin nada mas que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo.


End file.
